Sasuhina Challenge: Love
by JackInPaint
Summary: 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.
1. Graceful Simplicity

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Heylo everyone! 50 Ooneshots of Sasuhina, Challenge GREATLY ACCEPTED. Okay, I hope that wasn't one of my 'didn't think of anything and just said yes' challenge. My cousin challenged me this and I accepted it despite the fact that I've like... 3 stories going on. And I'm only given 3 months. if I lose, I'm going to pay her a 100. But if I win, hehehe, come to mama! Anyway,_

_Hope you guys will like it and_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Graceful Simplicity.

_Sasuke wondered why his plan gone so wrong_.

.

.

"What's so good about the Hyuga?!" The petite five year old Uchiha knitted his brows together and shouted crossly.

"Sasuke," his older brother smirked as he patted his head "the Hyuga is good." He replied and went on "and it's good to let our little Sasuke to have a girlfriend." He teased.

"I hate the Hyuga!" Sasuke folded his arm and pouted.

Everything wasn't going the way Sasuke wanted. Right in the middle of his lunch (with all his favorite food), his dad had casually informed him that he and the Hyuga would be engaged. For a reason why was because both of their clan were Konoha's top clan. Itachi would a a little too old for the Hyuga heiress and so, they made Sasuke the scapegoat.

Everything wasn't what Sasuke wanted. He had heard of the Hyuga. _Weak_. He said. He wanted a strong girl. Not a weak one. He wanted one that would fight missions with him and not a gentle one that would only knows how to pick flowers. Blamed it all on the older generations who stupidly believed that the child born with Sharingan and Byakugan would be like _Kami_. And yes, like hell he was going to make babies with that weak Hyuga.

"Be nice Sasuke. The Hyuga heiress is a nice girl. She is very civilized so watch your words when she's here, alright?" Itachi warned as he made his way out of the spoilt Uchiha's room.

Sasuke sighed and laid himself on his bed. He looked towards the ceiling and frowned. No. He had to do something about this. Then, he smirked, followed by a creepy laugh. All he had to do, was to make the weak Hyuga cry. And then she would complaint to her father and her father would be very mad with Sasuke himself and he would never allow his daughter to marry such a guy. So, they would call off the stupid engagement and viola! Perfect plan!

"Yes!" The five year old Uchiha sat up and nodded his head with determination "it will be named as 'Sasuke's genius plan!'"

Everything was set up properly. The guards were out there, waiting for the guest to arrive and his mum were preparing the fruits that will be served to them later on. He sat on his couch, in an uncivilized way as he watched his brother cleaning his kunai.

"Sasuke, sit properly." The man of the house smacked his butt lightly.

"Tou-san!" Sasuke stood up as covered his butt "s-stop doing such embarrassing things to me!" He stammered.

"Your futur—"

"She will never be my future wife if I never intend to say "I do"!" He proclaimed.

"Sas—"

The sound of the gate opening stopped his father from continuing. He adjusted his attire and called his wife over before they exited the house and welcomed the Hyuga clan.

Sasuke wasn't really amused. He was bored. He looked over at his brother, who too, had started adjusting his attire and so on. Why the hell was everyone so worried about their looks when he was the one meeting his futu— the weak Hyuga heiress?

"We are very pleased to have you here," they entered their house, causing Sasuke to jump a little.

He stood still and stared into space. What happened to his strong determination to set a very bad impression for the Hyugas?

"This is our youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha." His mum smiled politely as she introduced him to the Hyugas.

"Oh, and this's out heiress, Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke watched as the man pushed a small little girl forward. He frowned. He didn't like her. He hated her.

"Why don't we let the two of them spent some time together?" Itachi suggested as he flashed a quick wink at his little brother.

"Oh yes! That allow them to know each other more!" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully as she held the heiress's hand and brought her to him "here, take her hand and go to your room and play."

Sasuke looked at her eyes and glared at her. Her eyes were so different from others. It was like... She was possessed or something.

"N—"

"Sasuke, go to your room and play with Hinata." His father said, with his deadliest glare he had ever sent to Sasuke.

"H-Hai!" He nodded his head immediately and grabbed the heiress's hand "follow me!"

Sasuke whined. Everything wasn't going as he planned. Then he shook his head and smiled._ I still have time together with that weakling._ He noted to himself mentally.

"A-Ano... W-What's your n-name?" The heiress asked as she pressed her fingers together.

She always does that.

"Sasuke." He replied nonchalantly.

"I'm H-Hinata." She mumbled.

Her words were politely smooth. Yea, after all, she was a _weakling_. Weakling's voice were all gentle and smooth. Not amused.

"You're ugly." Sasuke asseverated in a rasping tone.

The Hyuga didn't say anything. She was staring at the floor. Was the floor really that interesting till his harsh words didn't really make an impact on her?

"Oi Hyuha, you're ugly." He repeated in an easy tone.

This time round, the heiress had turned to look at him, which kind of sent chill down his spine. Her eyes, yes, especially her eyes. "I k-know." She mumbled, followed by a sad smile.

Sasuke raised his brows a little, slightly amused now. Well, all weakling always thought of themselves in a pessimistic way "good that you know."

"Sasuke-san, w-what do you w-want to play?" She questioned softly.

"I don't play with ugly girls." He emphasized.

She kept mum. She didn't look at the 'so interesting' floor this time round. She was looked at her hand instead. Or was it her flowery patterned kimono?

"Look, I don't like you. Cause you're ugly and I'll never ever ma—" The five year old Uchiha trailed off upon seeing drops of water dripping on her purple kimono.

His eyes darted from her kimono to her face. He couldn't really see it. Only her blush. Her perpetual blush.

"Oi Hyuga." He jumped of his bed and stared at the blue head, with a tint of worry in his eyes.

No, everything was going right now. So right. Just as planned. But no. He walked up to her and tapped her head "You're ugly but I'm still marrying you." He casually remarked and looked away, avoiding those scary eyes of hers.

He bend down a little and leaned in, trying to get a closer look at the Hyuga's face. She wasn't crying anymore. Her tears had stopped.

He heaved a sigh of relief, and ending off with a gloomy sigh. Just as everything was going as it planned. Just as everything was going so well. He decided to ruin it. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Uchiha-san," the heiress lifted her head and stared at his onyx with her shinning white eyes "I l-love you." She confessed and smiled.

Her smile.

"Don't say that to just anyone! Tell that to your Naruto!" He scolded.

After a few seconds of silence, Hinata lowered her head and started pressing her fingers together "T-Tou-san told me that I'm m-marrying to S-Sasuke-san. Tou-san always says "I l-love y-you" to kaa-san." She explained and continued "so I t-thought that I s-should tell that t-to y-you." She mumbled to herself.

Everything was going the wrong direction. He looked at the blue head, only to receive a graceful smile from her. He grunted to himself and looked away, mumbling "I love you, too" to himself.

"But I w-will tell N-Naruto-kun about t-this too." She blushed and giggled.

Sasuke turned and frowned "you can't!" He protested "cause..." He looked around and thought for a moment.

"Why?" She quizzed.

"Idiot! Cause I love you too!" He exclaimed and looked away "and you're only allowed to say that to me!" Sasuke continued.

Jumping down the bed slowly, the blue head made his way to the Uchiha. She stood beside him and stared at his beautiful face before her blush started appearing on her face again. She tipped her toe and kissed his cheeks.

Sasuke let out a soft 'hmph' and turned away from the Hyuga. He knew she was smiling again. And he knew why his plan gone so wrong. All because of her _smile._

Graceful simplicity.


	2. Understanding

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Sup guys! Hell yes, 48 one shots more to go! :D one step closer to the 100 bucks! Oh! And there's sentence of French at the last part of the story. actually, I did learn some French when I'm young (Real young. Okay, maybe not that young) and I really hope I didn't mess up with the plural and singular and urghhhh, I never like French._

_Hope you guys will like it and_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Understanding.

_She wished she could understand._

.

.

Staring at the particular stranger in front of her, Hinata felt her heart cringed. She had no idea why. Their meeting was merely just an accident. He was lost and being saved by him once, she couldn't help but to help him. After spending four days together (with him causing her hell lots trouble), she found herself falling for him.

Looking back, her lips curved into a small smile.

Five days ago, she was standing on the bridge. She looked towards the horizon as tears started to fall from her eyes. Her boyfriend had cheated on her and her sister was said to have only a month left to live if she was still unable to afford the operation. Her cousin were away and she couldn't bear to tell him such a news. Her dad had ran off, leaving a huge debt for her. She wanted to die.

He stopped her from doing that.

Four days ago, she was at the cafe, calculating the amount of money in her bank account. She saw him. He was wondering alone. Was he lost or something? She questioned herself as she watched him standing in the middle of nowhere. He was looking around and around and then to his phone. She wondered why.

She helped him.

Three days ago, he was really lost. She had cooked him lunch. He was living in the apartment she rented. She tried to communicate, but she couldn't understand whatever he was talking. He was talking in French.

She had no idea why he was lost.

Two days ago, they had wondered around the street. She had tricked him to the most expensive restaurant (with him paying the bills). They went to shopping malls. She had tried many many outfits. She had literally forced him to try couple outfit with her.

Strange feelings.

Yesterday, they went to a museum. He mumbling words to himself throughout. She couldn't understand so she guessed he was complaining. But she didn't care. What now she needed the most was to have a company.

When she needed someone the most, a stranger appeared.

Slouching herself, she sighed. She was still worrying over the amount of money she needed. He was fast asleep. And she had no idea when would he be leaving. She shook him a little, waking him up.

She hated it so much when they can't communicate.

She stood up, signaling him to follow. He did. Both of them walked silently back to her apartment. Despite being so close to him, she felt that the distance between them was far. He would be leaving anytime. And one thing that caused Hinata to wonder. How come his family members or tour guide didn't seem to be looking around for him?

Sitting down on the couch, she took a piece of paper under the table and drew a picture of a girl resembling herself. And then she drew lines extending out from her character. The first line represented her family member. She drew an old man, a little girl and a guy.

And she continued drawing on the second line which presented her love life and the third, her likes and the fourth, her hates. Then, she passed it to him.

She couldn't help but smiled. She had started liking him and she doesn't know why. It was only six days after her boyfriend cheated on her and four days after they had spent their time together.

Thinking back, she had no idea why would he even appear at the place she was suciding. He is here for a vacation!

The sucidal place she had chosen is one of the attractions in her country. The bridge was facing the horizon and below it was pure sea water with no pollution. It was sparkling clear. Then she wondered to herself why the hell would she even chose an attraction venue.

She turned a little, looking at him from the corner of eyes. Beautiful features. Great body and warm smiles. She blushed.

Between them, there was always silence. But, the silence wasn't one of those silence she hates. It was a good one. She listened to his steps, his breathing and to his soft chuckles. She _likes_ it.

.

.

She opened her eyes slowly and sprawled on her bed. She thought she heard the door opening. But no one besides the raven haired stranger would exit the house. And he won— he would.

Hinata jumped off her bed and rushed out of her room, towards the couch that he was supposed to be sleeping on. He wasn't there. Her attention turned to the paper that was under the remote.

A comically cute character of himself and a plane.

He was leaving, wasn't he? Hinata grunted and ran back to her room, dressed herself and rushed to the airport.

She didn't want him to go yet. She wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to know where he is from. She wanted to know his name. She wanted to know why he was lost. She wanted to know when will he come back or will he even be back. She wanted to know his number so they could still keep in touch.

She wanted to understand him more.

Entering the airport, the ghost eyed girl frantically ran around, searching for the stranger. Tears started rising. What if she couldn't find him? And so what if she found him? Will there ever be a spark between them?

Tears started streaming down her cheeks the moment she saw him, standing outside the convenient store. _What is god trying to tell me?_ She questioned herself and ran towards him, only to stop mid way.

A pink haired lady came out of the convenient store and hugged him. He didn't hugged back though. He was busy with his phone.

_His girlfriend. Isn't she?_

She turned herself around and wiped away her tears. Putting on a smile, she turned around, walking slowly towards that couple.

"Hey!" She shouted, causing the both of them to turn and looked at her.

He smirked a little and walked towards her, leaving his confused girlfriend behind.

She called him not because she wanted to tell him how she had came to take a liking for him. She called him was because... H_ow can he leave without even saying a bye and thank you? _

The pink haired lady ran towards him and hugged his arm. Then an older version of him approached them. He said a few words in their language and walked off. Hinata couldn't understand and only hoped that she had chosen French back then in her elementary school.

The pink haired lady kissed his cheeks and walked off, leaving the two of them together. Hinata looked at the stranger in front of her and grinned. She punched him softly in his chest and giggled.

In return, he patted her head, causing her blush to appear. She lifted her eyes a little, studying him. How come she didn't know that he was actually that good looking. How come she didn't notice that those pair of eyes were so... Emotionless. How come she didn't notice all those? How come she didn't tell him her feelings before she knew he had a girlfriend?

"Sasuke!"

He turned and looked at his family. _So his name is Sasuke_. She thought to herself and smiled.

"Sasuke," she called softly.

Taking in a deep breath, she hugged him. Totally ignoring how would his girlfriend thinks. All she needed was that few seconds with him. Close with him. He was leaving and she knew this could be the last time they ever see each other. She shivered at that concept.

"Deux journées il ya, je la donné mon coeur à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui dupé moi à un cher restaurant, quelqu'un qui forcé moi à essayer couple tenue et quelqu'un qui porter melon d'eau pajama à dormir. Mon coeur eut donné à lui." He said, ending with a soft laugh and hugging her back.

His words made her heart cringed. She had no idea why.

She wished she could understand.

* * *

_**Eztra note;**_

_okay, so I tried google translate the french sentence knowing that some of you who don't understand will do it. And it gave some... Bullpoop._

_Anyway,_

_"Two days ago, I gave my heart to someone. Someone who tricked me to an expensive restaurant, someone who forced me to try out couple outfit and someone who wears watermelon pajamas to sleep. My heart had given to her."_


	3. Words

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Hello! 47 more! Another step closer! Okay, I took this challenge is because first, a hundred is really very tempting. And secondly, I enjoy writing Sasuhina fanfic! Doing whatever you like and get paid, oh baby, it's the best of both world :)_

_Hope you guys will like it and_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Words.

_Communication at its minimum. The silence was killing her and_

_his words, is never enough._

.

.

"S-So, how's y-your day going?" Hinata quizzed as she lowered her gaze to her walking foot.

Coming from the Hyuga family, she knew that once in a while, she would be having a dinner with the Uchihas. Which she pretty much despised it. A lot. One reason was because of this cold youngest son of the Uchiha household, Sasuke Uchiha.

Every time she entered their mansion, she would feel embarrassed, looked down, weak and many more other indescribable feelings. She felt that she had embarrassed her dad whenever the adults were talking about the achievements that the two young Uchihas had achieved. She felt like she was being stepped on. Hard to breathe.

"Hn."

Not forgetting about Sasuke. His 'hn' never fails to confuse Hinata. Was it a yes? Or was it a no? And for god sake she was asking how his day was going and a "hn" didn't reply the question.

Whenever both families had to talk (somethings personal which she had no idea why can't she be there to listen too), they would call the both of them to 'take a walk' together. Not wanting to disobey their parents in front of other parties, they had no choice but to roam around the park. And throughout their entire life, they practically had walked the park for a thousand of times.

"Oh." She replied, blinking deliberately slow as she, for once actually studied the particular Uchiha.

Despite 'hanging out' with him for so many years, none of them actually spoke more than twenty lines in a year. And she was always the one that started the god damn conversation and he was the one that always ended it. For the god sake, couldn't he just replied with a longer sentence instead of his usual 'hn'?

"How about you?" He questioned, marking the first question he asked this week and the first time of the year he had made the conversation going.

Hinata was startled. Just as she was mentally scolding him and complaining that she was always the one that started the conversation, he spoke. Did he just freaking read her mind or something?

"I'm f-fine!" She stammered.

So now she was the one that ended the conversation.

There was a long pause. A rather long, awkward piercing silence between them. It didn't really happened after the very first few times they took a walk around the park when they were young. The silence between them was usually an atmospheric type of silence. It depends where they were (though most of the times they were usually at the park). The silence this time round was... Unpleasant.

"W-What are y-you working as now?" Hinata questioned, looking at the flowers that she had watched them grew over the past few years.

They had to take over their parent's company one day. And they didn't know when would it come. They couldn't pursue their dreams. They couldn't be what they wanted.

"Part-time tutor."

They _don't_ communicate much. And Hinata knew that his dad has the thought of her getting into the Uchiha's household so that their company would be able to collaborate with theirs. And definitely, what Hinata didn't want the most was be a couple with the cold Sasuke. They _don't_ communicate much.

Both of them didn't talk till they returned back to the Uchiha's mansion. The silence had never been so awkwardly piercing before.

.

.

"Hinata, we will be staying here for the night." Hinata's dad said sternly, expecting the right reply from her.

"H-Hai, tou-san." She nodded her head slowly and turned to face Mikoto, the female Uchiha of the house.

"It's good to have a female here with me. Hinata, let me show you to your room."

Mikoto _has_ always been good to her. And she was the only reason why she looked forward to the dinner with the Uchiha. Maybe because she lost her mother since she was young and Mikoto had showered her with so much motherly affection.

"Hinata, what do you think of our older son Itachi?" Mikoto's lips curved into a smile as she questioned "or is it our little Sasuke?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head. She knew that between the adults, they were actually thinking (in their mind) of the Hyuga heiress to marry either one of the Uchiha. But no. Definitely not for Hinata. Itachi is a little too old for her and as for Sasuke, they _don't_ communicate much.

.

.

Staring at the plain wall as she waited for her coffee to be done, her thoughts drifted into her romance life. It was rather embarrassing that she hadn't really dated anyone before. She had a crush but it was pathetic. She didn't even confessed when they graduated from high school. And worst, Sasuke knew about it. Though he didn't really give a damn about it.

Then the thoughts of marrying herself to the Uchiha family popped in her mind. She imagined herself walking down the aisle as people around her started clapping. She was wearing a majestically white gown and she seemed to be glowing celestially. Her dad was beside her. She smiled and she could feel that her tears were rising. Once she felt him stopping, she stopped as well. She lifted her gaze and she met her husband to be, Sas—

She snapped out of her thoughts. Why him? Earlier on that day, she had named out the flaws of the two. And why him and not Itachi?

And again, she was lost in her thoughts before she realized that the youngest Uchiha had entered the kitchen and was at the same time, waiting for his hot chocolate to be done.

"S-Sasuke-san!" She managed to choke it out, still shocked.

"Hn."

His usual, signature and famous reply again.

"W-Why is Sasuke-san up s-so late?" Hinata questioned, trying to get rid of the extremely uncomfortable awkward silence between them.

"Do I look like I'm going for a jog?" He replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at her as he spoke.

"N-No." She mumbled to herself and let out a mute sigh. She really had no idea how to communicate with such a cold person.

Only the sound of the coffee maker machine could be heard. And his breathing. Hinata listened closely. His breathing was always that slow. It seemed like he was some alien who only breathed five time in a minute.

Hinata knew that she had to push.

"So, h-how's your job going?" She asked, managed to force those words out of her chest.

She didn't want to talk to him so badly. But the silence _is_ the thing that's killing her.

"Good."

_His words_. His words _is_ never enough.

"You?"

"Good, too." She replied with the same answer. And she took a long pause before she started a new conversation again "h-how's your students?"

"Fine."

Fine as in the students were fine or they were fine to teach?

Hinata nodded her head, acknowledging whatever he had said. She had never understood him.

"What are you working as? Now."

"I'm working in a bakery." Hinata replied softly "it's a joy to work there."

"Hn."

Again.

"Sasuke-san, w-what do you a-actually want to work a-as if we don't h-have to take o-over the company?" His eyes, his expression seemed to soften as Hinata spoke.

"I," he paused and took a moment to think "guess I want to be a vet."

"I w-want to b-be a baker." She replied and smiled, though he didn't ask.

"B-Both of us h-have our own d-dreams" she continued "but it's s-sad that we h-have to take over o-our parent's c-company."

"Yes, it's... Pretty much sad." His voice seemed to soften too. Drastically.

Hinata lifted her eyes slowly to look at the Uchiha. When she caught him glancing over at her, she gave him a small smile. He didn't respond to it. And Hinata expected that.

Her coffee was done, so was his hot chocolate. Both of them walked up the stairs together and _almost_ stopped for a moment before they turned to each of their direction, their back facing each other as they slowly made their way back to their room.

"Um, Hinata."

His voice stopped her. She turned and faced him, giving him a slight confused look.

"Thanks." He said offhandedly and turned, walking back to his room.

She narrowed her eyes a little upon that word Sasuke had given to her. She doesn't understand. Sighing a little, she turned and made her way back to her room. And at the same time, wondering to herself. When will there ever be a time where the silence wouldn't be killing her and they will communicate more. And when will there ever be a time where his words were finally understood by her.

_His words, is never enough._


	4. I'm sorry

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Hello guys! School is reopening soon and oh my, will I win this stu— eh, I mean by challenge! My cousin just wouldn't stop discouraging me! In a hilarious way thought! Hahahah! Countdown, 46 more to go! Ohhhhhhhhyeah!_

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Definitely! __Hope you guys will like it and do review about it! Nothing besides reviews coming from readers motivates and encourages an author __the most. Your reviews motivates and encourages me the most! Last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

I'm Sorry.

_Apology means nothing when the next thing you did was so hurtful._

.

.

Wincing a little, the female Hyuga placed her hand over her abdomen and she managed to stand up slowly. Her vision was blurred. But she knew who was fighting upon seeing the colors of their hair. And she could sense their chakra. What she hoped for was for this day wouldn't come.

"Hinata," the pink haired doctor grabbed Hinata's arm and placed it over her shoulder "are you okay?"

"H-Hai." She nodded her head and narrowed her eyes a little. The pain was excruciating.

"You're still bleeding. You need immedi—"

"Sakura-san," still being polite and making sure that she used the right honorifics, she managed to stutter out the words she wanted to say "I'm o-okay."

Her lavender tint or rather ghostly eyes turned towards the fight in front of her. Naruto Uzumaki, her ex crush and someone she looked up to so much was fighting with Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's top wanted criminal and her lover in secret.

She bit her lower lips when the thought of the last Uchiha appeared on her mind. She didn't expect to have a relationship with the top wanted criminal in her village, the one intended to destroy Konoha and the one who had killed many. His hand is stained with blood red sin. On the other hand, Hinata was the opposite. Her hand was written with the word 'purity'. None of them made a good compatibility in everyone's eyes and no one actually thought that they would be together. After all, both of them were from the different world. One who pursues revenge and the other one, only hoped for acknowledgement from her father and peace and happiness.

He had constantly spied on her. That was what Hinata assumed. She could always sense his chakra whenever she was on a mission. Whenever she was alone. She could sense it and she knew it was his. His chakra never failed to make her shiver. He was intimating to her. However, the strange thing. The very strange thing. She fell for him.

She couldn't understand why he wanted revenge so badly. Maybe she couldn't really know how he actually felt about the loss of his family. She knew that the pain was unbearable for a small kid but she just didn't know how it actually felt like. And, she couldn't understand why he chose her. Why the hell would he even make her fell for him? Why the hell would she even fall for him?

Everything was confusing to her. Everything was not what she expected, not what everyone expected.

She watched the fight between the two as a tear started streaming down her cheeks. She felt like a weakling. She felt useless. She knew that she couldn't help. She couldn't stop them either. Both of them are too strong for her. But she had to. She had to stop them, no matter what. She couldn't let both of them to kill one another. They _are_ best friend and best brother.

"Hina—"

"Sakura-san," a small sad smile appeared on her face "don't worry about me."

She then activated her Byakugan. She began coughing, coughing badly. Her chest was tight and her bleeding wouldn't stop. Her knees were weak and her vision was getting more and more blur every second passed. She shook her head a little, shaking away the dizziness and focused on the two of them. She knew what Naruto said to Sasuke before. If they were to fight, both of them will die. And Hinata couldn't let that happened.

And she knew what she had to do.

Ignoring the pain from her abdomen, she ran towards the two of them, leaving Sakura behind, shouting at her.

_Naruto-kun. I had loved you once and remember, always remember that you're the one that helped me, the one that saved me and the one that inspired me. Thanks to you, I've trained to become stronger and your nindo had became mine too. Because I believe in you that someone like you, will one day, inspired the entire world. You'll definitely become a Hokage. I believe in you._

Her vision became blurred again. She slowed down a little and trying to force opened her closing eye lids.

_Sasuke-san. Both of us came from two different world. You scared me. However, sometimes when somethings are meant to be together, fate will do it's job. I knew you were always around me. I could sense your chakra. The only common thing we have is that both of us come from a well known family clan. You may have kill many, you may be the top wanted criminal but I've never despise you, I've never once look down or look at you as a criminal. I look at you as someone important to me. Someone, special to me._

She could see that his chidori was coming towards Naruto. It was fast. Tears started forming in her eyes as she sped up towards Sasuke and jumped in between them.

All she could hear was nothing. It was pure silence. She felt no pain or anything. She could hear faint shout. Very faint. So faint that all she could hear was the echoes and it was blur. Then it slowly became clear. Clearer and clearer, she heard her name.

"Hinata,"

She opened her eyes. Byakugan met the Sharingan. Blood red sin and purity. It was no love compatibility. But it was to them.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-san." She coughed as she spoke, trying her best to catch breaths in between.

Dying in the Uchiha's arm, Hinata had lived.

"I can't l-let you two to k-kill one another," she choked on her words and blood started flowing out from her mouth "g-gomen." She paused, her eyes seeking his.

Tears were forming.

She could feel water dripping on her forehead. The Uchiha was crying. She smiled and slowly brought her hands to his eyes and wiped away those tears that was at its brim to fall "an U-Uchiha don't cry," she said weakly "Sasuke-san. G-Gomen" Managing her last weak smile, the female Hyuga's hand fell from his face as her eyes went still and their luster dimmed out.

Laying peacefully in the Uchiha's arm was the female Hyuga he _loves_ so much.

_What's the point of apologizing when the next thing you did hurt me so much?_


	5. A Christmas story

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Hello guys! it's Christmas! HeH! Managed to upload it before Christmas end! 45 more! Merry Christmas everyone!_

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Definitely! __Hope you guys will like it and do review about it! Nothing besides reviews coming from readers motivates and encourages an author __the most. Your reviews motivates and encourages me the most! Last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

A Christmas story.

_Under the mistletoe, the two of them wished heir their wishes_.

.

.

Maybe everything was going pretty well. For this year.

After returning back to Konoha, most of the people looked at him as a criminal, a killer and an asshole who betrayed the village and almost killed his very own best friend. They didn't say it but it was all clearly written in their eyes.

Except for the rookie nine. Everyone cares about him. Pretty much. Especially Ino and Sakura. Ino's crush on him died out which he was really happy about it. As for Sakura, her crush for him had only grown. Much more. A lot more.

Every year for Christmas, the same thing happened. Meeting the rookie nine for a celebration which he only sees it as a stupid gathering. Everyone would be talking about how boring was it to get those D rank mission. Sakura would probably cling onto him and Naruto would randomly came up with some fight with him.

Breathing out a breath as he stepped out of the restaurant, the Uchiha tucked his hands into his pocket as he made his way back to his apartment. It was Christmas. And he could see that the lights of every apartment were on with shinning blinking lights around it. Families would be happily celebrating together and this thought made him felt a little heavier. If only— he sighed.

But then, his Christmas for this year was different. He met the Hyuga. The girl which he didn't notice back when they were in academy nor did he talk to her before. All he knew about her was that she had a crush on that dobe. And that she was some pathetic weak timid girl who forever stuttered that much whenever she talk and fainted whenever that dobe talked to her.

Maybe she changed. Into someone who finally had those womanly curves (though still hides under those oversize jacket of hers). Doesn't stuttered as much as she did before and was stronger, much stronger that she was back then. She had became a rather beautiful woman.

And never did he thought that she had such a father. Expecting so much from her and even somewhat disowned her just because she was too weak. But as he realized all these, he too realized that she was almost the same as him. Back then he was younger, he had always tried to impress his dad. Just like what she was doing.

"I a-always left a-at this timing." She said, looking away, avoiding his eyes.

She always left the party at this timing. And again, he never noticed it.

"Hn." Nodding his head, the both of them stayed quiet as they stood at the bridge. It was getting colder and colder and Sasuke finally noticed something about the Hyuga.

Her eyes reminded him of the snow. Something so cold yet, so beautiful. How come he didn't notice her till now?

"Are you prepared for the Jounin exmaination?" He quizzed, looking towards the sky and studying the once, so bright stars.

"I did train." She mumbled as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Then," he paused "good luck." He wished.

"Thank you." Lifting her head a little, her lips curved into a small smile.

Hinata watched his feet, her heart beat increasing. She was always nervous around the Uchiha. Not that she had a thing for him but maybe, he was intimating. He's the captain of the Anbu and she was just a Chunin hoping to pass the Jounin examination.

And she always felt that there was a wall between them. He was just too cold. His eyes were too cold. His emotion was nothing but apathy. He never changed. Besides growing into a much more handsome young ninja, his personality and his attitude were the same. Maybe he did became more open up. But definitely not to Hinata herself.

"How are y-you?" She questioned.

"Fine. Just no mission recently." He replied nonchalantly and ending off with a soft sigh.

Everyone knew that the Uchiha loves mission. Or was it. But what Hinata viewed it as was that the Uchiha was using missions to run away from this village. To run away and avoid the people of the village who always looked at him with those eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break from those long term missions you had received...?" Changing her statement into a question obliviously, she forced herself a little to life her head and looked into his eyes. It somehow... Depicts of a little... Just a little sadness and pressure.

"I'm not tired." He said, his eyes closing a little.

"Resting w-would be good." The Hyuga stammered as her voice became softer.

"I rest only when I'm tired."

"Oh." Nodding her head a little, the Hyuga changed the subject "do you want anything for Christmas?"

"Are you going to give it to me?" He smirked.

"A-Ano... Um... I-I—"

"I'm kidding." He chuckled as he stared at the a little red Hyuga "I want..." His eyes softened a little. And Hinata noticed that.

"You w-want a family?" She accidentally blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth and looked at the Uchiha. After all, he was alone. Maybe a family member wo—

"Yes." He replied offhandedly.

Hinata choked on her saliva. She didn't expect to get a reply from the nonchalant impassive Uchiha. Let alone a 'yes' from him.

"G-Gomen." She apologized, lowering her head and returned her gaze to his feet like how she would usually looked at him.

"It's... Okay." He sighed.

"It's going to be Christmas soon!" She cheered a little, again changing the subject and hoping to brighten the atmosphere up.

"Just a few minutes more." He smiled as he stared at the Hokage tower "it's going to light up soon."

"Hai!" The Hyuga beamed and nodded her head "this is why I love Christmas." She mumbled to herself, keeping her eyes at the Hokage tower "Sasuke-san, prepare your Christmas wish."

The Uchiha plainly stared at the blue head from the corner of his eyes. She really had grown into a beautiful woman. She is smarter than before and her eyes, no doubt had became more and more beautiful. He smirked to himself as he turned his gaze to the tower. Soon, the tower was lifted up with small little white lights, blinking as it somehow seemed to lit up the entire village.

"Uhm!" She nodded her head "Sasuke-san, what have you wished?" She quizzed with her beautiful smile on her face.

The Uchiha smirked and shook his head "if I tell you, my wish wouldn't come true."

"Ah! Gomen!" She apologized and giggled.

For once, their eyes finally met. And it wasn't just a short two second. Her blush seemed to turn redder and redder and this made the Uchiha confused. Was it the coldness or was it really her blush? She then looked away and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata." He said, smiling a little.

Smiling as she thought about her Christmas wish.

_A special Christmas story with Sasuke-san._

In her own point of view, she meant by, maybe they could end up together. Yes, that was what she was hoping for. Her crush for Naruto had gone and now, she had taken a small little liking for the stoic Uchiha. Maybe it was because they were both the same. Hoping to impress. But then no, she understood why.

They had spend this Christmas together, standing under the unseen (to the Uchiha) mistletoe and looking towards the ever so beautiful tower and wishing their wishes together. And she wondered what he had wished for.

Cause what she wanted, was to have a special Christmas tale with him. And she knew that Santa had heard her wish just by having the Uchiha wishing her.

"Merry Christmas, Uchiha-san. Okaeri."


	6. Doushite

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Heyyo guys! WhooooooP! Counting down! 44 More! This one shot is slightly longer than those previous ones and hope you guys will like it! :3 and iI apologized for writing too much tragedies for these two! I promise I'll make it up by writing cute and fluffy ones! You have my words! _

_oh! And for the title, it means by 'Why' in Japanese! Took up Japanese language classes a month ago and it was... BORING. _

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Definitely! __Hope you guys will like it and do review about it! Nothing besides reviews coming from readers motivates and encourages an author __the most. Your reviews motivates and encourages me the most! Last but not least,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Doushite?

_W__hy didn't she tell the truth?_

_._

_._

A cough escaped from his pale lips. He felt for the surrounding with his hand. Soft. On a bed. Yes. He supposed.

He tried to open his eyes but something seemed to be hindering him. Trying to sit up but the pain in his chest was preventing him. He had never felt this weak before. His hand was too weak to even lift. He couldn't even see.

He couldn't even think. His brain seemed to be exploding whenever he started thinking. Where was he? How did he end up being so weak. What ha— argh. He mentally grunted. The pain was too much. His mind was going to explode if he continued.

"He's awake." A hoarse voice spoke. He supposed it was a woman.

"Check him." Said the woman softly "don't worry, he won't be able to..." Her voice trailed off.

_Not able to what? _Slowly, he sunk back into his sleep.

Hinata stared plainly at the Uchiha. She was back at the Uchiha compound again. He had been like this for nearly a month now. His eyes were covered with white bandages and his breathing was slower and softer than anyone else's. Sometimes, she had thought he was dying. And sometimes, she wondered why was she here, in the Uchiha compound with the top missing nin.

She was given a mission to look after the Uchiha. She knew that it wasn't that simple. The Uchiha is old enough to look after himself. She was specially called to look after him so that she could seal off his chakra point. Sometimes, possessing the Byakugan wasn't really a good thing.

Sasuke Uchiha was the top missing nin. And she knew that why the Hokage called her to seal his chakra points off.

Two months ago, both the Uchiha and Uzumaki were brought back to the village. Both of them were unconscious and were on the verge of dying. They had many broken ribs and some of them were piercing into their lungs. They had lost a massive amount of blood, which was much of the cause of them to be in a coma.

_Naruto-kun's awake_. She mentally noted to herself as she stared at the Uchiha. Naruto had woke up two weeks ago but the Uchiha was still sleeping. And after spending a full one month looking after the Uchiha, the intimidating fear she felt whenever she was near him was long gone. Maybe she felt that because she was the one who sealed in chakra points off.

However, deep within her she knew that there was a tint of feeling that she wanted to welcome him back.

They had never talk before. Not once. Besides the extremely short conver— it wasn't even a conversation. It was more of a insult coming from him.

Leaning in a little, she looked at his eyes that was being covered with those bandages. His eyes are his life. Without them he would rather be dead. Just like her. Their eyes were everything to them. Her eyes slowly made themselves to his cursed mark. The mark that Orochimaru had left on him.

.

.

"How's everything going?" The Hokage quizzed as she obliviously stared at the Hyuga's eyes.

"Going fine. But it's been almost a year now. How come Sasuke-san's still not waking up?" Hinata questioned with a pinch of concern within her pale emotionless eyes.

Tsunade turned her gaze away. Naruto had woke up nine months ago. Maybe the Kyuubi within him is the reason why he always recovers fast. But nine months wasn't a short period. The Uchiha should be waking up by now.

The loud blonde hadn't stopped bothering her. Annoying. The Hokage sighed upon that particular thought.

"All you did is staring him?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied softly.

Their conversation trailed off a little into other channels. Once she was dismissed, she exited the Hokage's room and leaned herself against the wall. Naruto and Sakura was all worried about Sasuke. And she couldn't do anything when she was called to look after him. He should be waking up by now.

"Hinata," the pink head called, awaking her from her thoughts.

"Sakura-san." Forcing herself to put on a smile, she absentmindedly studied the pink head's eyes. And she could see sadness.

Sakura's crush on Sasuke hadn't disappeared yet. And she admired her for keeping her crush on him for long. Despite the fact that he was a cruel killer who had killed many and almost tried to take her life away. And then her heart became heavier.

"How's Sasuke-kun now?" Her voice was painfully soft.

"Same as before." Hinata stammered, ending off with a soft sigh.

Naruto was worried about his best friend sleeping for his entire life and not waking up. Same as Sakura. Same as her. She was much afraid of that. They hadn't really shared a proper conversation yet. And after spending almost a year with that Uchiha (with him in a coma), she could feel hatred whenever she was with him. Why was he so obsessed with revenge and what's with those hatred that was hidden within him? Many questions she wanted to ask.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, I'll look after him." The Hyuga said, hoping that it would brightens up the pink head's mood a little. It didn't and she much expected it.

"I hope Sasuke-kun wouldn't give up so easily."

.

.

Pulling the chair and placed it besides the Uchiha's bed as usual, she sat down and plainly stared at him. He was the same. Breathing getting slower though. And this worried her.

"Sasuke-san," she said, her voice was raspy "why aren't you waking up?" She quizzed and sighed softly, turning her gaze to the small little window "everyone's worried about you. Naruto-kun is afraid that he will lose you. You're his best friend and Sakura is afraid that she won't have the chance to tell her feelings to you." She said, her gaze still kept at the window.

"Don't you ever give up." She chortled softly and shook her head a little "it's strange to say this. With you dead, everyone would be mourning for you. Especially your team mates. And me. Though you had caused us some trouble." She mumbled her last sentence only to herself "I hope we can have a friendly spar together. And I've so many questions to ask you. Maybe you can teach me some of your jutsu. So please, don't you ever think of going anywhere. Oh, and Sakura, Ino and your other fans will cry buckets if y—"

She was cut off when the Uchiha coughed violently, once. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head around to look at him. He was still at his same position and nothing change. Besides the cough that came fr—

He sat up out of the blue and gasping for air. His hands were still calmly resting by his side. The Hyuga's jaw dropped. After nine months of staring at the vegetable Uchiha, she wasn't really used to see it moving.

"S-S-Sasuke-san..." She stuttered, her voice was awfully hoarse and raspy.

"Shut up," he managed "you're annoying." He stammered. His voice was weak. Really weak.

The first line that he said to her. And now it marked as the second line. She was hoping that it wouldn't be his last line to her.

Hinata took a moment to take in whatever had just happened. She calmed herself upon seeing the Uchiha, sitting on his bed and not even fidgeting. Too stone. Too emotionless. "S-Sasuke-san," she stammered.

He didn't respond to it.

Standing up with her weak knees, she slowly made her way towards him. A step at a time. Every step she took, the fear within her rose. "A-Are y—"

"Where am I?" Asked the weak Uchiha.

"At y-you h-house." She couldn't even speak properly.

Lifting his hands slowly to his eyes, he tried to pull the bandage off. But he was too weak. So weak that he couldn't even pull a simple bandage off.

"Who are you?" He quizzed, voice getting weaker and weaker.

Then, he fell back down to his bed. His breathing became louder, which calmed Hinata's mind a little. It was good to know that he was breathing. But at the same time, it worried her. _Is he having some difficulty in breathing?_

"Are y-you okay?" She questioned and she walked nearer up to him. His lips were pale. He was sweating just a little and his hands were trembling.

"I'm... Weak. Very weak." He muttered in a raspy voice. He wondered why the hell would he even admit to that "how long have I... I been as sleep?" He quizzed with random pauses and coughs.

"Eleven months. Almost a year." Hinata replied flatly.

"Argh," he grunted "god. Eleven months."

"Do you remember anything before you were in a coma?" Quizzing a little, she sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes never left him.

A pause before he managed to reply "No."

"About eleven months ago. You and Naruto-kun were br—"

"Aa." He cut her off.

"Maybe I should call Sakura-san...?" She changed her statement to a question as she stood up slowly, eyes still kept at the weak and trembling Uchiha.

"Wa—" before he could even finish whatever he wanted to say, he started coughing violently.

Rushing to his sides and checking his pulse, Hinata eyes widened as she felt him slowly fading away. His breathing was getting softer and softer. And yet, heavier. She was a medical nin but her skills wasn't as good as Sakura's. Afraid that he might leave the moment she was gone, she decided to stay.

"Sasuke-san, p-please." She begged as she held his hand. Chakra started surrounding her arm, as well as his.

She didn't know why she was doing such a thing that could weaken her for the next few weeks or maybe months. But she knew one thing. The Uchiha needed her chakra more than she needed it.

"Sasuke-san..." She called softly, tightening her grip on his hand.

He didn't respond to it. And she was really worried. Really really worried. If he ever leave, she wouldn't know how to explain to Naruto and Sakura. And she bet she would feel guilty for the rest of her life.

"Sasuke-san!" She cried.

Her heart was pounding fast as she continued to transfer her chakra to him. Tightening her grip on his hand, she activated her Byakugan. Veins popping around her eyes as she stared blindly at the dying Uchiha. She knew she shouldn't be doing that. But she did it.

She unsealed twenty six of his chakra points, hoping that he would be able to take control over his chakra. But no. Not what Hinata thought. He was too weak.

Unsealing more of his chakra points, he might take the chance to activate his Sharingan or whatever his jutsu and leave the village again. Maybe he would even try to destroy Konoha. However, if she never did, he might die. Torn between those two study, the Hyuga knitted her brows together. She might get herself killed._ His life_ _is_ _more important._ She said to herself.

"Sasuke-san," she softly spoke as she continued to unseal his chakra points "please d-don't leave a-anymore." She mumbled.

.

.

Five months later. Everything was going as usual. Hinata was doing her usual routine which inclusive of sparring with her cousin as well as her little sister. After that, maybe she would take a stroll with Kiba and Shino. Everything was going as usual. Just that, the Uchiha wasn't included in. And she thought he would be.

After unsealing the Uchiha's chakra point, he managed to live. And she got herself into a week of trouble with the Hokage. Naruto didn't blame her, so as for Sakura. And after spending almost a year looking after the Uchiha and transferring more than half of her chakra to him, she was... Weaker than before. And the medics had already said she needed a few months to recover.

A little feeling of disappointment overcame her. After spending such a long time with him, after transferring such a big amount of her chakra to him and after bringing him back to life, he didn't seem to know that she was actually the one took care of him (She assumed). The one who actually saved him. And everything was as usual. As usual, the last Uchiha still did not start a conversation with her.

"Hinata!" The loud hyperactive blonde shouted and waved, along with Sakura beaming and the Uchiha... Impassive.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san," she greeted before turning her gaze to Sasuke "Sasuke-san." Her voice became utterly soft as she greeted him.

The Uchiha had decided to stay. And this news was an extremely great news to everyone (besides some who still looked at him as a criminal) and especially to the rookie nine. And that handsome stoic Uchiha still has his fans. And still, they were all so over obsessed with him. Like an over obsessed lovestruck teenager.

She had started hanging out with Team seven. But the Uchiha and the Hyuga still never spoke. Neither did they share any eye contact. Though she did try to. And she realized that she was the one hoping that one day maybe the Uchiha would talk to her. Then maybe as months passed or something, they might be able to be as close as close friends. Sometimes, she got to realized that her expectations were too high.

"Hinata, do you want some ramen with us?" The loud blonde, once an outcast who is now a hero of the village, grinned his usual cheerful grin as he questioned gleefully.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun, I t-told my dad I'll be b-back for dinner." Lowering her head a little in terms of an apology, the Hyuga mentally sighed.

She had no dinner at home. She and her dad had some issues and she was always the one hoping that he would actually care for her. She was always the party who hopes for things that just wouldn't happen. And the reason why she wanted to reject Naruto's invitation was because of that particular Uchiha.

"Then see you tomorrow for th—"

"I'm not coming with you guys." The Sharingan user nonchalantly said as he watched the scenery behind Hinata, as if he was watching her.

"Why?" The pink haired kunoichi whined "I was thinking that it could be a d—"

"Sakura, with Naruto around, it's called gathering." He corrected her and continued "I'm... Tired." He said flatly.

The Uchiha was tired? The three ninja cocked their brows a little as they stared (from the corner of Hinata's eyes of course) at him. The Uchiha was tired?

"Sasuke, are you have a fever or anything?" Naruto questioned.

"I've something to do." He said, changing his answer.

"I thought you said you were ti—"

"Dobe, shut up." The Uchiha shot him a short glare and turned himself "I'm going off."

"What's wrong with him today?" Naruto cocked his brow and then followed by a soft chuckle "maybe he's go—"

"Naruto, if you ever mention any sick or bullshit ideas of why Sasuke-kun left us, I'm so going to shove ramen up your ass." Sakura said sternly with an evil aura.

Hinata giggled a little at the sigh of them two "I'll s-see you g-guys tomorrow then." She waved before walking away in the same direction of the Uchiha.

The moment when Sasuke had said that he was... Tired, Hinata was really confused. Hadn't his injury all healed? She was there when Tsunade were checking on him. She continued to walk as she stared at the back of the Uchiha. It was small, which means he was far. Despite the distance, she somehow felt that his back looked... Lonely.

Stopping herself upon seeing the Uchiha stopped, she looked around her surrounding. This wasn't the route he should be taking to go home. This was her route home. She dared herself to walk up to him and almost took a minute to pluck the courage up to open her mouth to speak. He possessed that aura which no matter where or when they were, she would feel that her heart was pounding. Fear. Was it?

"S-Sasuke-san," she called softly, hoping that he might hear her but at the same time, hoping not.

She thought it was fear. But she realized that the 'fear of the Uchiha' within her had diminished to almost nothing ever since she had started taking care of him. Perhaps, it was due to the silence and distance between them that had caused the fear to appear again.

He turned his head a little, his dark onyx apathy eyes stared into hers. He didn't say a single word, which somewhat made her feel uncomfortable.

"How a-are you feeling n-now?" She questioned, hanging her head low, bangs covering her eyes.

"Fine." He replied nonchalantly "are you the one who looked after me when I'm in the coma?" His question caused the Hyuga to jump a little.

What if she said yes. Will anything going to be different? Maybe all he was going to do was probably saying a thank you. Worst, maybe not. She might even get his usual cold 'hn.'

"I didn't ask anyone and I thought the lady who took care of me sounded like you." He said, eyes still not leaving hers.

"It w-was... Sakura-san." Saying not her name made her heart dropped. Why. Because she knew that her pink kunoichi friend had a extremely big crush on the Sharingan user. And then sometimes, she cares too much about others and forgets about herself.

"Oh." He nodded his was slowly, eyes finally taken off hers "the lady voice did sound like you." He said, somewhat not convinced with her answer.

"I'm only there to u-unseal your chakra points." Replied the Hyuga.

"Sakura took care of me for exactly eleven months." He mumbled to himself and then, shifting his gaze back to her "thanks. Anyway."

Upon receiving his thanks, her heart cringed. Maybe whenever she was near him, her heart started pounding so rapidly wasn't because of fear, it was because he was someone she had fell for. He _is_ someone she (guessed) loves.

And she had no idea that she could fall for someone just by staring at his face for eleven months straight and not even communicating.

"You s-should thank S-Sakura-san too." She stammered, forcing a smile.

"Yea, I think I should really thank her." The Uchiha obliviously studied the Hyuga's ghostly eyes. And he could tell that she was lying.

When she finally spoke to him five months ago, he knew that it was her. No one's voice was so soft, beautiful and melancholic as hers. And he thought he was going to die, but her words, her voice pulled him back.

Back to now, he was thinking why did the Hyuga lied. Why didn't she just tell him the truth? Was it because she was so afraid of him? Was it because she's no different from the villagers? Who sees him as a criminal, a killer or a cruel heartless freak? The thought made him flinched.

He didn't talk to her was because he didn't know how to. The Hyuga was always so soft and gentle. And there was almost nothing that could start a conversation between them. Almost nothing. And he doesn't much likes it whenever she was hanging out with the dog dude. He just doesn't likes it. How much he wanted to talk to her, how much he wanted to stare at her eyes for as long as he wanted. But none of them he could do.

Besides being a criminal, a killer, a missing min that had taken many innocent's lives, he knew that deep within him he was just a plain idiotic boy who is lucky enough to be blessed with a handsome face, hoping to have a girl of his own. To have someone who would take care of him. To have someone to speak and listen to him.

"S-Sasuke-san," the Hyuga's voice was painfully soft and raspy "I'll s-see you a-around then." Lifting her head, she flashed him a wisps of a smile. Which the cold stoic Uchiha decided to pretend not to notice it.

"Aa" he said, tucking his hands into his pocket and walked passed her.

Turning around as she watched the last Uchiha walking off in her opposite direction, his back was much more lonelier than before. Much more melancholic, devastated and forlorn.

And she wondered why didn't she tell him the truth.

On the other hand, it was the same thing for the Uchiha. He wondered why did she lie to him.


	7. Gap

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HELLO EVERYONE! 43 more to go! Yeap! Oh! And this one shot is not a tragedy one! Hope you guys will like it!_

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Do review about MIT! Your review motivates me to go on like really much! And of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Gap

_The gap between them was wide._

.

.

Trying to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha, a small blush appeared on the Hyuga's face as her eyes wondered around the book in front of her before glancing up again.

Eight months ago, she had fallen for the Vice President (VP) of the Student Council. But then again she thought about it. He was the student council's VP and she was merely just a member in the science club. And he has thousand of fans. She was merely just a mini small little fan of his (secret fan).

He was strict with the rules. Even stricter than the president, Naruto Uzumaki. And whenever he was telling someone off, it only made him looked a thousand times more cooler. Some girls were even willing to break the rules on purpose just to have him giving them a earful.

And for him to play almost all kind of sports, it only made him gained more fans. Some girls even injured themselves while learning either basketball or hockey just to have a mini game with him.

He _is_ good in art, music, academics and practically everything. He's like a prodigy. Like her cousin.

Lowering her gaze immediately the moment she saw him glancing at her. _Please don't think of me as your fan. I may be one but I don't want you to think of me in such a way!_

Lifting her eyes a little, she lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes and trying her best to look at the VP through the dark locks of her hair. Even the way he stood up was so elegant. Everything about him was so sophisticated. The way he walked towards her was just s— wait, walked towards her?!

She tensed up a little as she turned her gaze to the astronomy book in front of her and began reading through the 'Black Holes'. Nothing was entering her mind besides the sound of his foot tapping against the ground which became louder and louder as he got closer to her.

He stopped beside her table. Pretending not to notice the handsome VP, she continued re— scanning through the book.

He tapped the table with the nail of his index finger. She knew she couldn't ignore anymore. Lifting her head slowly and trying to suppress the sound of her breath getting heavier and faster each time.

"What's your name?" He quizzed nonchalantly.

Even the way he questioned people was so sophisticated.

"H-Hinata." She stuttered, successfully forcing the words out of her heavy chest.

"Cut your bangs by tomorrow or get it pin up. Our school doesn't allow females' bangs to cover their eyes." He said strictly.

The small little hope of him asking whether could he accompany her home or whatsoever was crushed totally. She nodded her head and returned back to her book. Why the hell did she even think so far? The VP of the Student Council asking a member of the Science club out? Fat hope.

Loving someone doesn't mean that they'd love you back.

It was merely just a crush. Back then. A crush that started eight months ago had slowly turned itself into an affection of love. A small little preference that had transformed into a crush and turned itself into love. However, the _gap_ between them was too wide.

"Yes you can Hinata. You can." Looking at herself in the mirror, she knitted her brows together as she spoke confidently to herself "you can."

After tossing and turning around in her bed for nearly three hours yesterday thinking about him and only managed to sleep for four hours, it was pretty much suck. Her dream that she dreamt within her four hours of sleep was what she had always hoped for. And four hours was definitely not enough.

And recently, he had been tal— scolding and catching her. Always. For almost the whole entire week. So maybe, she could use that chance to tell him how she actually felt for him.

Breathing out a gloomy sigh, she felt like she was a stalker and an over obsessed love struck teenager. And the feeling suck big time.

"I'm getting it out." She mumbled to herself "I'm definitely getting it out."

"Get what out?" A rather high pitched voice travelled to her ears.

"K-Karin-san!" Hinata exclaimed. Her eyes wondered away instantly, avoiding her piercing glare.

She was the only one who knew that Hinata herself had a crush on the VP. And Karin was one of his biggest fan. Blamed it all on her for letting herself off when all Karin questioned was "I see you have a thing for Sasuke?"

"If you're thinking of confessing, save it." She said as she checked herself in the mirror "I mean, there's no way between you two. He's the Vice President. You are just a member of the science club."

Yes, the gap between them was just too wide.

Nodding her head slowly, her lips curved into a sad smile "I know." She muttered and made her way out of the ladies.

Hinata sighed as she made her way to the school's entrance, as well as it's exit. All she thought was that maybe just by confessing, she could get those weird confusing feelings out of her. So maybe she could start focussing on her academics and slowly forgets about him.

"Oi,"

Her hair was pinned. Besides that, she had changed a new pair of shoes and a new pair of uniform. All because the Vice President said that her shoes were unpresentable and her uniform seemed old. Right after she thought she had finally saved a small amount of money and wanting to treat her little sister to something, she had to spend it all of her shoes and uniform.

And yes, he didn't remember her name. Despite the fact that he had caught her so many times.

"Is t-there anything w-wrong t-today?" Hinata quizzed and sighed mutely.

"Good. There's nothing." He said and walked passed her.

She didn't find it a good thing. So what if she was able to talk to him? They were talking in such a manner! A Vice President of the Student Council giving a earful to her. No.

Standing under the mini shelter, the Hyuga couldn't help but to sigh. It was pouring. Bad thing. She didn't bring her umbrella out today. Sighing softly, she took a few steps back to prevent to the rain to reach her.

_The rain doesn't seems to be stopping any sooner._

There was a few people in the shelter. She leaned against the concrete wall and she studied the strangers one by one. A employee, a construction work, a lady probably a housewife, her school's Vice President of the—

Hinata's jaw dropped a little. Her school's student council's Vice President was under the same shelter as she was. Without even realizing that due to her shock was upon seeing her school's most popular guy as well as the VP, she had been staring at him for the past few minutes. Yes, minutes.

"Do you need me to send you a picture of myself so that you could maybe paste it on your mirror or something and kissed it everyday before you sleep or go to school?" His voice pulled her out from her 'still shock' state as he stood beside her and watched the rain, not even bothering to look at her. As if she was some peasant and he was the king.

She had never been so close to her crush before. Though the silence entered them was rather awkward to her, she was still... Pretty much happy that she had the VP to check on her everyday. Pretty much happy. Yes.

Then, she flinched a little at the mini concept she had thought. He has so many fans and a number of them had confessed. But he rejected. Every single one of them. This only meant that he wasn't really interested in getting a girlfriend and so on. Which only meant that Hinata had to keep this little secret of hers within her for a longer period of time. She wondered when can she ever confess.

"Make sure when you come to school tomorrow, nothing on you is against the school rules." He said in a brusquerie way.

Nodding her head slowly, her thoughts trailed off. She wondered why he didn't say much about the girls in her class. Like Karin. She was always wearing a skirt that was way shorter and her uniform seemed to be small. Why didn't he say a single thing about her?

_Sasuke-san likes her? _She mentally thought as her eye twitched a little.

After all, he is a guy. And every guy would be turned on or got seduced whenever a sexy girl appeared in front of them. Sasuke was one of them. After all, he is a guy. Hinata thought that he was different. She thought that he was.

But Karin. If Sasuke was to get a girlfriend, Hinata would hope that she is beautiful and cute. Innocent and strong. Good in almost everything so that both of them would be able to share so many things together. Not that she had any bias towards Karin or anything but she just hoped that Sasuke would get someone who is just like him.

"Not going home?" He questioned as he pulled out an umbrella from his bag.

"I didn't b-bring my u-umbrella today." She replied softly as she eyed his umbrella and then, giving him a quizzical look.

"I'm taking a break. I'm a human too." He explained.

"Oh." She nodded her head and looked away.

"You don't seem to believe whatever I've said." He said offhandedly.

Yes. Hinata wasn't convinced. He could have just go straight home and lie on his bed or something. _What's the point of walking halfway and stopped by some shelter to take a break?!_

"A-Ano..." She lifted her eyes slowly "I g-guess I'm n-not that convinced...?" She hesitantly changed her statement to a question.

"It's good to see that you've some brain." He said and chuckled a little, confusing Hinata even more "good to know that you aren't one of those over obsessed love struck teenager."

Well, she thought she was.

Smiling a little at the fact that the Uchiha was actually communicating to her in a causal way, she replied "You s-sure have lots of f-fans."

"It's a hinderance." He shook his head and sighed gloomily "it's a hinderance."

Realizing that she hadn't asked what she wanted to ask, she turned slightly so that she was some sort facing him "then why a-are you u-under the shelter when y-you have an umbrella?" She quizzed.

"I saw you. So I remembered that I had to remind you to make sure that you had your fringe neatly pinned up tomorrow." His expression changed almost instantly to an emotionless one.

"I... I'm s-sorry to cause you so much t-trouble, Vice President-san." She made sure that she had emphasized on what she wanted to.

The Uchiha stared at her plainly for a few second before chuckling a little and shaking his head "when school has ended, I'm not a Vice President." He said, looking away and continued "you can call me Sasuke." He stammered a little. So little that Hinata wasn't sure whether did he or did he not.

Hinata was taken aback upon hearing his words. She could feel that her heart was beating fast and her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier as seconds passed. Her face was becoming hotter and hotter. If one would to see her being so red, they would definitely laugh at her.

"And m-my n-name's n-not oi. It's Hinata."

His nodded his head in acknowledgement. There was a short, a very short moment of pause before he spoke again "I've an umbrella. You want to walk with me?"

Lifting her eyes to look at the cold VP, her lips curved into a smile "y-yea."

Somehow, at that moment, she felt that the gap between them wasn't as wide as before.


	8. Mischief to know Love

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HI GUYS! Once again, counting down to 42! Omg, I'm so happy! Oh! And about the title... Well, it meant that a joke to know the truth. But it would sound nicer to put Love instead of Truth. Hope you guys like it!_

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Do review about IT! Your review motivates me to go on like really much! You wouldnt know how much cause it's really really much! And of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Mischeif to know Love.

_He thought he wouldn't have the chance to tell her how he felt. He thought._

_._

_._

The awkward tense whenever the two walked passed each other. And they both knew that they hated how things ended up like this.

Five years ago when the Uchiha had finally returned back to Konoha, everyone was really happy about it. Especially his team mates. After setting his next goal to revive his clan, he, once again, gained back the title 'Konoha's heartthrob'. And no one expected that he would actually date Sakura and some other girls. No one expected that but maybe, the Uchiha had learnt how to look from a bigger picture. However, none of them lasted for three months.

Three years ago, after being single for almost a year, the Uchiha had started to notice the quiet female Hyuga. And it wasn't just merely noticing her existence in his village but finally noticing how the way she trains, how the way she would give mini tips to the kids in the academy, how caring she is towards his patient and how her stupid crush over that dobe still wasn't over yet.

And then she was someone he had finally taken interest in. She is someone with a bloodline limit and to have both parties possessing one of the three great eye as a bloodline limit, their chil— he was definitely thinking too far. Much too far. For goodness, he didn't even talk to her yet and he was already thinking about making babies with her?!

Realizing how he was always thinking so far about him and the Hyuga, he knew that he had to do something about it.

And finally, he took the courage to somewhat ask her out. To a friendly spar. In front of her two other teammates. And as expected, she declined and said that her cousin is definitely up to his standard but not her. But what the Hyuga _doesn't_ know was that the Uchiha's way of asking a girl out to a date or something was to have a friendly spar. And most of the girls would die to spar with him since most of them had noticed how he usually ask girls out. However, none of them lasted for twenty seconds. Except maybe for Sakura. She lasted for fifty seconds

Maybe he should thank that dog dude in her team. All thanks to his persuasion, she finally gave in and accepted his challenge (a date, to Sasuke). And he was really amazed. That how she managed to even hit him once and able to last for a good two minutes. She was stronger than the other girls.

Things was going so good when he finally had the courage to ask her out. Not to a friendly spar or something but to the Konoha's year end event. She looked extremely beautiful in her lavender tinted white kimono. Half of her hair was pulled into a ponytail and yes, on that night her face was really really beautiful. The Uchiha then realized that he had fallen for her after an accidental kiss just when the fireworks was released. Yup, he had to admit he was a little slow.

Around in Konoha, there was a saying that goes "_Once you kissed someone during the fireworks at the year end event, love will sparks between you two._"

And indeed, love sparked. Both of them were the shy type and none of them really dared to speak whenever they were alone for the beginning. Things was going pretty well too. She had managed to become a Jounin and Sasuke himself had became the captain of the Anbu's squad. They had started to talk and opened themselves up to one another after their promotions. Things was going really well. And he expected to be able to reach his goal smoothly. Though he hadn't really confessed to her.

However, things was going well till that one day where everything just seemed so wrong. They quarreled. A big fight. Why? Because the Hyuga cared about him and continuously persuaded him not to take the S Rank mission. She knew he was strong. But every time, when he was sent to missions and came back with injuries, it worried and pained her heart. And when this mission was to search for the destroyer of the Yuki clan, she knew she couldn't let him go. The destroyer of the Yuki clan was just too strong.

"I'm really afraid that you might end up... Don't go please. He's very strong." Those lines was merely what she said to him and he claimed that she was looking down and underestimating him.

Why would she even underestimates someone she loves?

None of them talked every since that big fight. And almost the whole village knew about it. Girls slowly started flocking around him and Hinata had to admit that she was jealous. But she couldn't show it. After all, she wasn't sure whether was he belong with her.

It was merely just looking into each other's eyes for less than a second and nothing else and every time that happened, they could feel the sadness within them rose. None of them wanted this to happen. And when Sasuke had realized that he was at wrong, he just didn't have the courage to face the one he loves. How could he be that dumb to even make such stupid assumption.

Days passed and none of then talked still. They did their usual training separately and ate with their team mates. And whenever team eight and seven had decided to hold a dinner together, Hinata would always came up with stupid excuses to excuse herself. She knew that Naruto and the others were trying to patch the two of them up. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to do it on his own. And yes, she was still pissed with him.

And as every day passed, she was sick of waiting for him to chase her up and apologized like whenever she was walking passed him. She was sick of waiting for him to appear on her doorstep and apologized. She was sick of waiting for him to apologize. And maybe, he wouldn't even care to apologize.

"Hinata, how's you and Sasuke-kun?" Placing her hand over the Hyuga's shoulder, Sakura couldn't help but to sigh softly upon seeing her best friend's face filled with disappointment and sadness.

Sakura has been a good friend. She is always there for her whenever she needed someone. And she was the one that continuously tried to keep those crazy fans of Sasuke away from him. And she was too, one of those who continuously pestered him to apologize and nagged his head out. It wasn't because her crush on that Uchiha was gone. It was because she was worried about her best friend and she didn't want to see her crush to have that gloomy face on him almost everyday.

Though they weren't officially together but many in the village had already sees them as a couple.

"Nothing." She whispered in a rasping tone and sighed gloomily.

"He's still not doing anything?" Quizzed the pink haired kunoichi.

Shaking her head slowly, Hinata sat herself down on the bench "S-Speaking of which, is he taking the mission?"

Biting her lower lip, Sakura managed to force those words out. She knew she shouldn't be telling her but she couldn't keep it from her "yes. He will be going two days later."

"Thanks, Sakura."

He was taking the mission. The mission which many Anbu's team had failed. And some of them were even killed. She wasn't looking down or underestimating him. She was really worried. Really worried that what if, he was trying to protect the members in his team and die? What if he meet some accidents and die? The word die just repeatedly repeated in her mind. And how much she wanted to tell him not to take the mission again. But how? How was she suppose to say or phrase it?

_He will probably just say I'm underestimating him again_.

"That mission is really dangerous." Sakura said softly.

"I know."

Sitting up slowly, she stared out of the window. Today was the day he was going to set off for the mission. And even Sakura and the others had said that the mission was dangerous. This only made her worried even more. Stepping out of the bed, she opened her window and leaned out a little, staring at the entrance as well as the exit of the village. He should be leaving soon. And maybe, she should at least wish him a good luck or something. But she knew she would definitely tear when she saw him. And then she would try to tell him to drop the mission which he would never do it. After all those, it would only worsen their relationship. And that wasn't what the Hyuga wanted. Secretly deep within her, she was still holding onto that hope of getting back with him.

Turning her head slightly as she noticed a small pot of camellia at the edge of her window. He was the one that taught her the meaning of camellias and he was the one that have her camellias instead of roses every time. Between every couple, there would be a specific type of flowers and theirs were camellias. A symbolism of passion and longing to be in one's heart.

"That idiot." She muttered and grabbed her jacket before rushing out of the house.

What was in his mind exactly? One who wouldn't want to apologize and yet, visiting her secretly in the middle of the night and placed a flower at the edge of her window. What was wrong with him? Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest. She was really afraid. What if he just didn't come back or so? What will she do?

Panting as she reached the exit of Konoha, she was greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Has Sasuke-san and his squad l-left?" She quizzed, panting even more.

"Yea, they left about twenty minutes ago." Kotetsu replied as he pointed out of the Konoha casually "is there anything wrong?"

"N-Nothing." She mumbled as she stared out of the village, towards that forest that almost seemed to lead to nowhere or even worst, darkness.

She didn't even get a chance to tell him how she actually felt. How much she had fell for him not because of his looks and strength. She fell for him because of his hard rock image with a soft heart. She fell for him because he had actually tried to cheer her every time she was down. And how amazingly all those small little stuff that he had done continuously made her crush on Naruto disappeared and developed a new one on him.

And just what if, he didn't make it back? What if, even if he made it back, he was on the verge of dying and what if, she was his doctor and then she couldn't save him? What if?

If he didn't go, everything would be so perfectly fine. She wouldn't have to worry so much about him and maybe, they wouldn't even end up like now.

.

.

Looking at the Hokage tower from a distance, Sasuke knew that he was going to reach home soon. Yes, finally that he had agreed that Konoha is his home. Maybe it is because of the girl he loves. Spending almost six months away for the mission, captured and killed the destroyer of the Yuki clan and then noticing that how much he wanted to tell Hinata that he was sorry when he thought that he was dying from that poisonous dart that had shot directly at his heart. Yes, he wanted her back to his life. He wanted to finally confessed to her and tell her how sorry he was.

After everything was done—the report and so on— he made his way towards Konoha's hospital. He guessed she should be there. She _is_ always there.

Upon entering the hospital, a strong smell of medicine filled his windpipe as his footsteps slowed down for a moment. How should he tell her? She must be pissed with him and maybe, flowers for her would work.

Not till he put away all thoughts and started getting a little nervous about the whole damn apology and confession towards that female Hyuga, the pink kunoichi of his team appeared beside him and said "Sasuke-kun! You're back!"

"Yes." He said monotonously "is Hinata in?"

Then, he hoped that he thought he saw a tint of sadness appeared in that emerald eyes of hers.

"Hinata's..." She paused, lowering her eyes a little as a soft sigh escaped her mouth "Follow me if you want to see her. She doesn't have much time left." She stammered, her voice was painfully soft.

Maybe he didn't quite catch what Sakura had said.

"What?" He quizzed, hoping that she would say otherwise.

"She doesn't have much time le—"

"What do you mean by she doesn't have much time left?" Asking that question as his voice suddenly turned deep and his heart started beating faster. Why was he feeling that something bad had happened?

"Two months ago, Hinata returned back with many internal injuries. She got those while protecting her team members during her mission." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and placed a necklace that has the Uchiha and Hyuga symbol on it on his palm, "she told me to give it to you once you returned. She is really afraid that she can't make it. But I know that she is trying hard to hang on just to see you."

He stood there, emotionless. Or was it he couldn't find which was the right one to plaster it on his face. Anger, hatred, disappointment, sadness and shock. Why must he be that stubborn?

"Can I see her?" Questioned the Uchiha with a soft raspy voice.

"Yes, she's in the emergency room."

Sakura leaded him to the emergency room and right in front of him laid the beautiful Hyuga with two catheter inserted into her arteries on each side of her hand. Her face had many bandages and a respiratory attached to her.

"She has been like this for two months now. She shouldn't be holding onto that long with her injuries. We know that you're coming back and definitely you would wa—"

"Sakura, thanks. Do you mind leaving us alone for a few moment?" He questioned with his voice as if he was going to break down sooner.

"Yes."

Once he heard the door closed, he made his way towards her and stared plainly at her pale face. He lifted his hand and reached it for her face. It wasn't that warm.

"Hinata," he whispered in a hoarse voice. He opened his mouth, wanting to speak but no words came out. He closed it again and sighed.

All he could heard was the sound of the air conditional. How he wished he could hear her voice again. Even if she was nagging or scolding or screaming or yelling at him, he wouldn't mind. Just when he had decided to tell her how he really felt, she left. What was this? A prank?

"I'm sorry." He said and then growling softly "why must I apologize to you when you left me so suddenly without even giving me a notice." He grunted.

Then as he looked at her pale face, his heart cringed "but what can I do? It's my fault. I shouldn't have take the mission. We wouldn't have got into a fight and now," he paused "I don't even have the chance to tell you that I love you."

Kneeling down and resting his head gently on her arm, a gloomy sigh escaped his mouth. There was a small little wave of vibration. Maybe he was just too upset. Maybe he was too devastated and his body was shivering. But then, a giggle couldn't be coming from him.

He lifted his head instantly upon hearing that giggle. The lady that he thought she was going to die was staring at him with her smiling eyes. His eyes widened and stood up, staring back at her.

The door slammed opened and then, there was a loud commotion.

"I told you this method would work!" Naruto laughed as he said, "it works perfectly!"

"Finally you give good ideas huh?" Kiba smirked, punching him in his shoulder and then looking straight at his female team mate "you did a pretty good job."

Sasuke stared at them with mild confusion and then back at his love. She was still smiling at him "what is this all about? I though you we—"

"Sasuke-kun, we all know that you just wouldn't want to apologize and tell Hinata how you actually felt. And to be honest, she almost gave up waiting for you. Maybe your little flower that you left on the day you go off for you mission touched her." The pink kunoichi shrugged and giggled "then our little Hinata wanted to know your true feelings."

Then he felt a slight tug on his shirt, like a child tugging onto an adult's shirt for either to prevent themselves from separating from the adults or preparing to give that cute puppy dog face to hypnotize to a state of mind where they would buy them anything.

"Sasuke-san," the Hyuga smiled cutely with her blind puppy eyes "do you mean by what y-you just s-said?"

"You stupid head!" He gently smacked her head and pulled his shirt away from her grip "of course I wouldn't want you to die! I still have to train you for your Jounin examination and remember what you had promised me in return."

The female Hyuga giggled as she jumped off the bed and hugged the Uchiha "I mean, d-do you mean by what you say a-about the three words."

"Which three words?" He stammered a little as he looked towards dobe and glared at him, mouthing a 'you're so dead.'

"Alright, I guess we have to leave them alone." Sakura said as she pulled the two boys out and closed the door. And through the door, Naruro's voice still could be heard saying "I want to see how idiotic that teme look!"

"That prank is so lame." He said nonchalantly.

"At least I got you to tell me how you actually felt." She said, blushing a little as she slowly pulled away and stared into his dark onyx eyes "so, t-that's how you actually feel for me." She said while trying to hold her giggles in.

"What?" He questioned, pretending that he was oblivious about what had happened.

"Can I hear the three words from you again?" She asked, beaming.

"Which three?"

Hinata frowned "fine. If you still don—"

"I'm sorry anyway," he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ears "I love you."

Those three words lingered into her ears, up her brains and down to her heart. It was as if those three words coming from the Uchiha had magical powers to make her thought that her feet doesn't feel like it wasn't stepping on the ground and instead, on air.

"I'm sorry and I love you too." Replied the once so timid and shy Hinata but now, finally the Uchiha's girl.


	9. Happily Ever After

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_YEAH! 41 more to go! Ooooooo yea! Hope you guys like it! ^^ A challenge requested! Fairytales Theme!_

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Do review about IT! Your review motivates me to go on like really much! You wouldnt know how much cause it's really really much! And of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Happily Ever After.

_"Do you believe in Fairytales?" __Konan quizzed, totally cutting her off. Looking away for a moment, Hinata smiled as she returned her gaze back to the bride "I guess."_

_._

_._

"This dress looks perfect on you." Hinata smiled as she looked at the beautiful lady in front of her, trying out all different types of wedding dresses.

"You're such a sweet talker." She laughed a little and looked at herself in the mirror.

"No! You really look good in this!" She said, making an effort to make her statement sounded more assuring and looking at her with a serious face.

She then put on a sweet smile and laughed. "Alright, I'll take this then." She looked at her watch and pulled out her mobile phone from her small handbag.

Hinata smiled and walked towards the studio which was located at the end of the shop. As she walked towards the studio, she looked at all the white wedding dresses hanging. How she wished she could wear them someday. She sighed a little. Being single ever since high school, her hope to get married before 30 crushed.

"Naruto-kun, our bride is ready. But the groom has yet to arrive." She looked at her watch and tapped her feet. "When's the shooting?"

"10 more minutes." Lifting his head from his book and said.

Hinata walked out of the studio and towards the bride. She seemed so calm. "Um..."

"Call me Konan." The lady smiled.

"Konan-san, is your groom arriving soon? Your photo shooting will be in," She paused and looked at her watch again "7 minutes time."

"He'll be on time." She smiled and leaned back. "Take a seat here." She patted the empty seat beside her.

Hinata sat down and relaxed herself. She looked at Konan and realised how beautiful she was in a wedding gown. All woman seems to magically turn into the most beautiful woman on earth when they put on a wedding gown. It was like as if those majestic white gown had some hidden magic powder in them or something. Really.

"Ms... Hinata." She looked at her name tag and smiled. "So, are you married?"

"Not yet." Hinata laughed a little and looked at her watch. "I'm still single."

"Single?! That's good!" She beamed and smiled, her eyes became smaller.

Hinata's eye twitched a little. What? Did she just cheer because she was single? She smiled and stood up "Um.. Why don't you fir-"

"Do you believe in Fairytales?" Konan quizzed, totally cutting her off.

Looking away for a moment, Hinata smiled as she returned her gaze back to the bride "I guess."

"Then I'm pretty sure that you'll have your happily ever after soon. Yes, soon." Konan said "Oh! Here they are!" She smiled and jumped up from the couch before running towards the door with those heels.

Hinata looked at the entrance of the shop as two handsome guy walked in slowly and calmly. They were almost late. Yes and it was as if they had done this many times.

"which is the groom?" Hinata asked politely.

Both of them looked almost the same except for that one have longer hair than the other one. She smiled and looked at both of them. Then one of them with with dark blue spikey hair turned and their eyes met. She thought she felt a connection.

"Yea. Like once upon a time..." his voice trailed off as he stared into her ghostly eyes.

Hinata blushed and looked away.

"Sasuke, get yourself ready." The one with a longer hair said and held Konan's waist "sorry to keep you waiting."

Hinata immediately walked towards the bride and the groom. She smiled and leaded the both of them into the studio, ignoring that guy who's called 'Sasuke'.

"Hey, where's my suit?" He questioned casually like as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

Hinata sighed and leaded him out of the studio to get his suit. Hinata felt an awkward tense between the two of them. What was with his once upon a time?

"Here." Hinata passed him one of the tuxedo that was resting on the table "the changing room's over there."

"Hitana!" Konan ran towards her and grabbed her hand, smilling widely.

"It's Hinata Konan." She smiled and laughed a little. "Yes, can I help you with anything?" She asked kindly.

"Well, throughout my entire life, I've not much girl friends and today, since my Ita has his brother as his best man, can you be my bridesmaid?" She smiled.

"W-What?" Still slightly taken aback from her words.

Hinata just meet this lady called Konan about an hour ago and now, she was asking her to be her bridesmaid. Shouldn't the bride choose the one she trusted and shared a special bond with to be her bridesmaid?

"Thanks Hinata!" Konan hugged her, totally assuming that she had s accepted her request. "I'll be shooting with Itachi first! See you two later!" She giggled and ran off, not even giving a chance for Hinata to say anything.

Hinata turned and looked at Sasuke. He smirked and grabbed the suit from her without looking and went into the changing room. If she remembered clearly, her work only included of sorting those dresses and suits out, planning those schedules and so on. Helping out as a bridesmaid wasn't included and she was pretty sure of that.

Sighing a little upon Konan's one sentence of "I don't have much girl friends.", she couldn't help but to feel a little sympathy for her. She then walked briskly towards the wedding gown area and looked at all of them. All of them was so beautiful. And of course, the more beautiful and exquisite would of course be the expensive. And lets jus say that she accidentally ruined it or something. She was so going to pay for that and definitely, a high possibility of getting fired.

Randomly picking one of them, she quickly made her way to the changing room.

Once she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled a little. She feel like a bride today despite the fact that she was just a last minute bridesmaid for someone she didn't really know.

She entered the studio and walked towards Naruto. She smiled and tapped his shoulder. "How do I look?" She quizzed.

Naruto turned with his eyes half opened and once his eyes laid on Hinata, his eyes widened. "Hinata?!" He exclaimed and spunned her around. "Woah."

"I'll be her bridesmaid for today." She laughed a little and shrugged "it is very last minute." she whispered before walking towards Konan. "Konan-san, I'm done."

"Hinata! You looked really good in a gown!" Her lips curved into a small smile as she studied her.

"Thanks. Shall we get start with the shooting?" Hinata laughed and said.

The four of them started their photo shooting. Hinata and Sasuke didn't really take much since today's focus was on the bride and groom. She couldn't help but to smile a little as she watched how happy Konan was.

"First time wearing a gown?" The 'Sasuke', a weirdo in Hinata's eyes, passed her a packet of drink and sat beside her, watching his brother and his sister-in-law.

Hinata blushed a little and nodded her head. "Don't y-you laugh at me." She mumbled.

"It's okay, you're still young." He chuckled softly, his voice is manly.

"I'm not young anymore." She sighed and looked around. "To be h-honest, I'm 27 this year." She whispered. She had no fear sharing with him her age since she was sure that he was someone she wouldn't be seeing much. Maybe this would be their last time meeting or last second or something.

"27? You look like you're only 22 or 23." He smirked and said before turning his gaze to his brother. "Tell you something. My brother had gone through three marriages and Konan is his fourth wife."

Hinata's eyes widened and choked on her drink. Fourth wife?! Hinata looked at Sasuke, only to receive a nod from him. She laughed a little and looked away. Wouldn't Konan mind or something?

"What a-about you?" Hinata asked, hoping that she could change the subject about his brother. She wouldn't want to know the reason why all the first three marriage ended up in divorces.

"I've not gone through any marriage yet." He smirked and looked at her.

"That's good to hear." Hinata mentally breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled sweetly.

"It is still good to know that I've at least more than... 20 girlfriends in the past?" He said with an easy tone and chuckled upon seeing the girl's reaction.

Hinata choked on her drink again. What was wrong with these two brothers? The older one gone through 3 fail marriages and doesn't seems to be affected at all. And the younger one broke up with nearly more than 20 girls and talked like everything was so normal. She looked at him and laughed again. "Wow."

"What about you?" He quizzed, showing a little interest.

"Me?" She laughed at herself and shook her head. "I've been single ever since High school."

"Wow, you must have high standards on guys." He raised his brows a little and said.

"Not really." She shook her head again. "I just want them to understand me."

.

.

Sasuke stood beside the photographer and watched him as he scanned through all the pictures they had taken. Most of it was his brother and his sister-in-law. "Wait." He stopped him when a picture of him and Konan's bridesmaid appeared.

"Heh, so you're interested in her?" The blonde nudged him in the shoulder and grinned.

"Shut up." He smirked as he looked at picture of him and Hinata. "Any idea what kind of guy does she likes?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. My type I guess." Naruto laughed a little. "She had a crush on me back then in High School." He said, slightly proud of it.

"What's in you?" Sasuke said as he looked at the photographer from head to toe.

"I'm the number one photographer on earth!" He cheered and punched his fist in the air. "So, an extra copy of this for you?" He pointed to the picture.

"Definitely." He smirked. "Why didn't you accept her?"

"Back then, I'm in love with another girl. We didn't end up together but Hinata and I became best friend right after I rejected her." Smiling and laughing as he reminiscence the past.

"Hey, do me a favour. She's already 27 and still single. And as a best friend of her, try to stall her till she's the last one to leave the shop. Today." Sasuke said as he leaned himself against the table.

"Wha— woah, what's your hidden agenda?!" He shouted.

"Shut your mouth dobe. I've no hidden motive or anything." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"No. Who knows you might rape her or something." Naruto argued and pulled his shirt. "If you ever do that, I swear that you'll say goodbye to your little brother."

It took a moment for Sasuke to actually understood what Naruto said. Especially that 'little brother' part. And what was running in his mind wasn't about whether would he even say goodbye to his 'little brother' but instead, focussing on how to catch that bridesmaid's heart.

After having more than 20 gi— okay, maybe he exaggerated a little. 20 girlfriends... No. Maybe more than 10. However, none of them actually interest him. He dated them was because they claimed that he was their boyfriend after every time he took a girl to his dad's company event. A girl is needed for all the event and it really suck big time.

And maybe, after his soon to be sister-in-law pestering him to get a real and steady girlfriend for almost two months and after thinking about it, he really should. Maybe a girl would be able to help him or something. Though once, he thought that girls were nothing but a burden.

Sighing softly, Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand that was grabbing onto the collar of his shirt off. "I'm not raping her you idiot. I'm giving her surprise and showing her my sincerity. Get it?" He sighed again.

"Are yo-"

"I'm not going to rape her." He repeated, glaring or somewhat was at the unconvinced Naruto.

After a few minutes, that dobe finally agreed. "Fine."

.

.

Hinata sighed as she packed her bag. Naruto was taking a long time choosing the best picture of Itachi and Konan. Usually, it just takes him less than 10 minutes to do it but today, he took at least 30 minutes. And after that, he messed up with all the printings and had to re-do it. Now finally, she had cleaned up the coffee spill on the floor which Naruto spilt earlier on.

She heard the bell goes. Meaning that someone had entered the shop. Didn't they see that there was a sign that indicated that the shop was closed? " Sorry we are c-" She stopped talking as she saw the raven black haired flirter walked in the shop.

"What are you doing here? The pictures won't be out till tomorrow." She quizzed, staring at him in mild confusion.

"Alone?" He said, looking around.

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "But we're closing already."

He grabbed her hand pulled her towards the changing room. "Wait here." He said and walked off. And strange enough, she abided him. Maybe it wasn't really good to be rude to someone she just knew.

"Here." He passed to her a wedding gown and pushed her into the changing room. "Get it change by 10 minutes." he shut the door.

Hinata looked at the dress in her hand and knocked on the door. "I can't wear it without permission! Plus, we are already closing!"

"No one will know." He said softly. A tint of mischief hidden in his voice. "And you've only 6 minutes left to change. I'll break in if you don't open the door. And if you don't put on that gown, I'll still break down that door."

Hinata's eyes widened. Breaking the door if she doesn't open? No! She was so gonna get it from her boss if the door is broken! Grunting softly, she sighed and quickly put on that gown. Once she was done, she don't even bother looking at herself in the mirror. She opened the door and looked at him. He was already in a tuxedo.

"What's with this?!" Hinata raised her voice a little and stared at his outfit "you know you sh—"

"Follow me." He grabbed her hand and leaded her into the studio. He on the lights and started preparing everything. No, the dobe is not the best photographer on earth. He's better than him.

"Stand there." He said as he adjusted the lense of the camera.

"Sasuke, what's with all this?" Hinata asked again.

"Just hoping to create a few snapshots of our fairytales together."

For the first time, a guy had done all of this to her. She looked at him and blushed even more. How come she didn't realize that he was actually this charming? "Stop playing. I've to close the shop. I've a morning shift tomorrow." She said.

"hey, just a few pictures. Alright?" He held onto her hand and started swinging a little.

Hinata sighed and looked at him. With that look he was giving her, she couldn't reject him. Plus, he is the first guy that had ever done all these to her. Smiling a little, she nodded her head. "Just a few."

Sasuke smiled and set the camera on timer mode. He walked towards her and signalled her to look at the camera. One picture by one picture, soon, the both of them had already taken more than 50. So, what happened to her 'I've morning shift tomorrow?'

Laughing as she scanned through all the pictures, she realized that her heart, at the same time was beating at a rather fast rate. And the last time she ever felt like this was back when she had a crush on Naruto. And right now, that particular feeling was back. What was her heart actually trying to tell her?

She closed the shop and stretched. She had to admit that she was enjoying herself during the photoshoot with him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." She smiled.

"There's one place." He absentmindedly studied her pale ghostly eyes as he continued "can you accompany me?"

Most of the girls have beautiful eye when their eyes are filled with colors, emotions and when it shines or something. Her's wasn't that colorful, apathetic and definitely it doesn't even shine. Yet, to him, it was like one of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry but I've a mor-"

"Just for a short while. Trust me." He laughed as he pushed in her car.

"Are we there yet?" Hinata said and she held onto his hand. She had her eye closed as she was instructed.

"Alright, open your eyes." He said.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. As her eyes opened slowly, the carousels started to move. Hinata looked around her. She was in a theme park and shouldn't it be closed at such timing?

"Are we supposed to be h-here?" She quizzed.

"Don't worry about it." He said and leaded her up the moving carousels.

Hinata sat on one of the horse as the carousels move. She had never experience this in her entire life before. Riding a carousels where no one would fight with you for a horse or a carriage. It was like as if she was the Princess, owning all the horses, carriages and most importantly, The Prince.

He walked towards her and leaned against her mechanical horse. He then smiled a little as he stared at her, causing her usual stubborn blush to appear on her face.

"I know that m-my eyes are... Stop l-looking." She mumbled, looking away to avoid his eye contact.

"Maybe that's the reason why that dobe rejected you." He mumbled to himself and smirked.

"What?" Turning her gaze back to him, her blush deepened upon realizing that he had started to get closer and closer to her.

"He failed to notice how beautiful your eyes are." He said in a soothing tone and at the same time, making an attempt to make his words mean more than they actually meant.

"I'm not going to b-be like one of your girlfriends who falls e-easily for sweet talks." She muttered as he tightened her grip on the pole.

"Oh." He smirked a little as he jumped up the horse beside hers. Grabbing one of her hand, the Hyuga stared at him, shocked with his action.

Then, there was a second of silence. All Hinata could hear was the sound of the carousel moving and some soft creaking sound coming from the mechanical horse that she was siting on. And it was silence throughout. She didn't even noticed that he had already pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened a little as she stared at him.

Somehow, her mind had taken over her body. She closed her eyes slowly, knowing that it was rude to stare as she slowly returned the kiss. The silence was peaceful.

"Hey!"

A horse voice caused the both of them to pull away. The carousel slowed down and soon, it pulled to a stop. Panicking a little as she looked around the area, searching for the person who had shouted. Then, a chubby security popped in front of her.

"Who are you guys?!" He said, a frown appeared on his face as he tried to unlock the gate that was acting as a barrier between the carousel and the 'outside world'.

Then the raven black haired guy held her hand as he jumped off the horse and tugged her hand a little, signaling her to follow him. Then as she watched the security still trying to unlock the gate, Sasuke laughed.

"Aa. I'm sorry." He laughed and waved his hand a little.

"You guys are coming with me." The security said.

"Hinata," Sasuke held her hand tighter as the both of them had their eyes locked on the still having troubles with the gate security "run." He said flatly.

Then, after a few micro seconds of stoning, they ran towards the other side of the gate, Sasuke let go of her hand before jumping over the gate and then, helping her to do the same.

"Hey!" The security shouted as he started chasing them.

"Run." He repeated as he held her hand again as they ran towards the entrance of the amusement park.

It was like as if she was eloping with him on the last minute before a wedding or something.

After finally shaking off the chubby security, both of them leaned against the metallic thin wall and panted. Then a soft laugh escaped Hinata's mouth as she slowly turned her gaze towards the flirter "it's like, as if I'm running away from a wedding with you."

A small smirked adorned his face as he turned himself to face her and leaned in a little "no. I'm saving my princess from the evil creatures so that I can marry her."

Hinata opened her mouth, and then she closed it. She couldn't find any words to describe her current feeling and all her words that she wanted to say seemed to come out flat. And she finally understood what Konan actually meant. The younger brother of her husband was also looking for a fairytale and he believed in it.

And it was as if he had noticed her. As if the prince from a distant kingdom had taken a notice of the small village girl and came riding a white horse one day and stopping before her. It was as if like her story started with _'Once upon a time_.' Then smiling a little, she knew that definitely there was only three words that she could say.

"Happily Ever After."

Cause it _is_ rare to have such a happy ending with someone you loves. Cause it _is_ really rare to have such a fairytales like love story.

Cause if her story started with 'Once upon a time,' she was going to end it with '_Happily ever after_.'


	10. When?

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEY ALL! 40 more! 40 more! Anyway, this one shot is really short. And I deeply hope that maybe, after you guys reading this will actually realize that in one short plain story that happened in your life, it also happened in another one's and maybe, whatever you did had made an impact on them. View your life in many views? Don't just stick to one. If it's pessimistic, view it in another way, in an optimistic way :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! ^^_

_You guys are definitely welcome to challenge me a challenge and I'll try MY BEST to do it! Do review about IT! Your review motivates me to go on like really much! You wouldnt know how much cause it's really really much! And of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

When?

_Same story with two different ending. When will she notice it?_

_._

_._

A single story, viewed it in two different perspective.

Her breathing getting heavier and heavier. She was really lucky. Then she ran towards the blonde, the Uzumaki, the hero. She hugged him, tightly, thanking him again and again in her mind. She was saved by him. She was really lucky. Then after a few minutes later, they had decided to made their way back to where their other team mates were. She bandaged his injury and he praised her bravery.

Then, let's viewed it in another point of view. The dark Uchiha stood on one of the branches, hiding himself behind those thick layered of different shades of leaves. He watched her as she was surrounded by those assassins. Naruto was at the other side. He definitely couldn't make it to save her. He released those kunais, successfully shooting them in their critical point and caused instant death. Then he felt a sharp pain coming from his chest. Caring too much, worrying too much about that Hyuga caused him to let his guard down. One last look at her as she hugged Naruto. Then he killed the assassin that had pierced that katana from his back and through his chest. And then, he stumbled off quietly.

One story, two total different ending. One that ended happily with her crush praising her. Another one ending off sadly with him watching his love hugging his rival. Two total different point of view.

When will she finally realized that all those stuff that he had risked his life to save hers and to help her was all coming from him, the last Uchiha and not the Hero. Not that Uzumaki Naruto but it was Sasuke Uchiha that actually did all those stuff. It was him.

_When will she realize all those? Just... When?_


	11. Darkness n War

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HOLA! A challenge requested from ImCutePoison! Her challenge is really a unique one! about Darkness and War! So here's my view in it! I had some trouble writing this cause its really hard to put in some SH moments. so I really really really hope you guys will like it and Please Please please, review about it! It gives me so much motivation! _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Darkness n War

_Without darkness, there wouldn't be light. Without war, there wouldn't be peace. _

_._

_._

Hinata woke up with a jolt, gasping for breath. Her dark dark lavender hair was matted with sweat and some strands were even sticking to the side of her face. She blinked. And blinked again. Trying to hard to focus on her arm, her fingers, her wrist and her palm.

And too, trying to focus on anything. Anything around her. Hoping that she was back to her small apartment or some peaceful place, and not back to where the war was. Where everything was in chaos and it was almost like... Like a dream. _If it is, will it stop?_

Siting up slowly, she stared at into the darkness. It was as if like she was being sucked into a world of darkness. And then for a moment, she thought she was trapped. Or maybe for a moment, she felt trapped.

It was 3 A.M in the morning. She knew it. Or maybe it was because of the habit of waking up at 3 in the morning for the past few weeks before the war. Every single day, without fail. And every single day with nightmares.

She would wake up, sweating, panting and her heart beating fast. Never changed. The worst part wasn't the sleeplessness, it was the darkness that she dreamt almost every single night.

Then as she rolled off the bed slowly, the door opened as the slightest dimmest light entered. The wooden door opened slightly wider and a hand appeared. As if that scene was from a horror movie. Narrowing her eyes as she kept her gaze at the still opening door.

Finally when it was fully opened, the dark silhouette of the person blocked the light from entering. And then she wondered who was it. And where was she? She wasn't that much injured except for her left ankle which hurt a little as she placed it on the ground and tried to stand up with it.

The person made himself towards her and sat at the edge of the other side of the bed. And by that time, Hinata knew who it was. It was her husband. The one that actually showed some concern and love to her after all those years. After all those years under the care of her father.

"What's wrong?" And then every time he questioned that question, she would realized that the war that she had fought was long over— four months. At least it was long to her. Maybe not that long. And perhaps that was the reason why the scene of her being trapped in the dark always repeated in her mind. It was always the same dream.

And she would replied him with "nothing." The usual. How can she explained such fearing stuff to the one that is supposed to give her happiness?

The war was over for almost four months now. And as she exited their love nest, the street of Konoha wasn't like what it used to be. Lesser shops, quieter atmosphere, much much lesser of those cheering coming from the kids of the academy and definitely, a tint of darkness filled in the air.

However, one thing. She can at least feel, peace. Strange.

She wasn't sure whether did they win the war. Did her friends manage to survive and had they started to hang around at Ichiraku? Had they started to train together? For all she knew was that something had seemed to enter her life, blocking her, hindering and obstructing her from doing anything. Something that not until she had decided to give up something, it wouldn't leave.

She wouldn't want to know anything though. She was afraid that she couldn't take the blow upon knowing that some of her closest friend died. For now, all she knew that Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Ino is alive. Sakura, Ten ten and Chouji was still no where to be seen. But none of the four that she knew that is alive spoke about the three that was missing. She thought she saw Shino and she really hoped she did. She really hoped that they were all fine.

"It's still as quiet." She said softly as she and her husband walked down the once so busy street of Konoha.

"The hospital ain't." He replied.

Yes, the hospital was probably the current most busy place ever "how's your injury?" Hinata questioned, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Fine. They healed already. Yours?" He said with all his words short and flat.

"Maybe the ankle need some time." She said as she looked down to her left foot and then focussing on the ankle. The appearance wise wasn't that bad. Putting a little more pressure on it, she winced from the pain "yea, a little more time."

"Then you shouldn't be walking around." He said.

"I don't know. Maybe I needed some fresh air." She replied softly, ending off with a sigh as her shoulder dropped slightly "is there still going to be missions?"

"I don't know," he said flatly.

"How's Naruto-kun?" She quizzed.

"Not sure."

"Kakashi-sensei? How's his injury?" She continued to question. Hoping that she would be able to know something about her friends and her teachers.

"I don't know." Was all he replied.

_He knows no single thing._ Hinata thought "you know nothing."

"But I know that you love me." He mumbled to himself.

Upon hearing his words, she smiled and took his hand "and I also know that you love me deeply."

She felt the warmth of his hands. But somehow, it couldn't get rid of her fear inside her. It felt like the fear was only adding on.

"And that you have that fear of turning in every night."

Maybe it was all because of the war. All because of the war that had started. That she had to fight, that she had to lose some of her important friends and that she had to face the darkness that was always appearing in her dreams almost every single night.

But maybe if it wasn't for that war, the street wouldn't be so peaceful. The forest wouldn't be not filled with ninjas being sent to kill and the Hokage wouldn't have to worry anymore about having anymore fights between countries. Maybe the war had brought peace by letting people realized that war only brings devastation and sadness. And only peace can give them back what they have once lost. Maybe.

Without war, people wouldn't know the importance of peace. Without war, people wouldn't know peace. Without war, maybe, there wouldn't be peace.

"How's your dad?" Asked the last Uchiha.

Hinata didn't really bother much about her father ever since the day he had lost interest and decided to leave her under the care of her sensei. What she really hoped was that her father would at least show some concern and gave some encouraging words to her. He may be hard on the exterior but deep within, she knew that he doted on Hanabi a lot. But why couldn't she feel the love?

"I don't think it's my business." She replied flatly.

"Hinata," he breathed out a sigh through his nose "he's still your dad."

Yes. No matter what, he is her dad. And she knew that deep within her, she still adores and craves for his loving care. She loves him. Cause she knew that there was a moment in her life that her father actually cared and she could feel his love for her. And maybe that's the reason why she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"I guess he's fine." She mumbled.

"Hn," he nodded his head and continued "today's ou—"

"I didn't forget." She smiled, a rather tired smile.

Deep inside, she was secretly hoping that he had actually forgotten about today's date. It was their anniversary. And ever since three years ago, he was always the one that brought the anniversary date up. Though she had to admit that sometimes it actually did almost slip out of her mind.

After the war, she didn't really much want to celebrate it. Especially when everything was like this.

"I know, but that wasn't the thing. Today's the day where we all had made a promise to meet one another at the training ground," He muttered and continued "the promise we made with the others before the war. Remember?"

Oh yes. She shouldn't have forgotten about that "yea." She mumbled, a heavy feeling.

She didn't want to go. Not that she wanted to avoid her friends or whatsoever, she didn't want to go and sees that some of them broke the promise.

"You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She whispered in a raspy voice and nodded her head slowly "I love you," she said.

That was all she could do. They were too tired to celebrate their anniversary. Plus it wasn't really a good timing. Those three words may sounds so simple but Hinata knew that to the Uchiha, it means a lot. As well as to her. After all, both of them had lacked of parental loves since young.

In returned, he stopped, causing her to stop as well. And he turned himself to her, taking a few steps forward and gently pulled her into a hug. The warm melting feeling filled her heart. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm tried from war. The war is shit." Her words wasn't clear.

"I know. You're always having nightmares. What is it that you dream of?" He quizzed with concern as he pulled away a little and looked into her ghostly eyes.

"Nothing much. Just war scene. That's all." She lied.

She didn't want to let him know that all she dreamt was being trapped in that fucking dark place and all she could hear was screaming and even more screaming. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"I'm just... Really tired from the war." She continued.

He chuckled a little and patted her head slowly "The people are cherishing each other even more now. At least." The Uchiha whispered in his hoarsely voice.

"Yea, maybe the war had done its part." She said "I'm glad I didn't lose you."

Yes, people are cherishing each other even more every time after a war. War made people realized that they need cherished the people around them more.

Opening her eyes a little, she stared at her shadow. Then the dream that she dreamt came back to her again. She was wandering around in darkness. No light and just plain screaming from the surrounding. Then after a few minutes, the moon would appear. It wasn't that bright and it didn't brighten up her way or anything. It was just like a black colored paper with a white circle area not colored.

"What's wrong?" He quizzed again, asking the exact same question that he had always asked right in the middle of the night where she would suddenly jolt up from her slumber.

"Nothing." She lifted her face and managed to flash him a short wisp of smile. Which in return, she had him pulling her closer.

"Anyway, I love you." He mumbled.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest again. After what had happened to him, the leaving and trying to destroy Konoha, everyone listed him under the people who were being buried underneath darkness. Even some of the rookie nine sees him in such way. Just that they didn't say a thing.

And honestly, she sees him in such a way too. However, without the darkness, he wouldn't be able to be the light that always shines so brightly whenever she woke up from her nightmare and thought that she was trapped. Yes, every light has darkness. And every darkness has light. It sometime just takes time to realize all those.

After everything that had happened, Hinata had realized that actually war is needed to bring peace. And that even if her husband had brought the darkness that was within him to her, he, at the same time was the light that had pulled her out from her nightmare.

Yes, her husband _is_ her light. And at the same time, her darkness. As they would always say "without darkness, there wouldn't be light."

Hinata couldn't agree more.

"I love you too. Just promise me that you wouldn't leave me like how you left Konoha back then."

Deep inside him, she knew what she was dreaming of every night. And he blamed himself. He blamed himself for causing her to be like this. Wasn't it for him, she would sleeping with ease.

But she _is_ his light. She lightened up his world. She lightened up his vision of pure darkness. She entered his life with that warmly bright glow and right now, knowing that she was still being haunted by that war scene, he knew that he had to do what he should do.

To be what he was supposed to be.

Her light. Her darkness and her everything.


	12. Wrong Time

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEY! Ohmy... It's been so long since I posted a oneshot! Okay, I really really hope that I can pass this damn challenge or I have to watch my 100 bucks fly Off! Anyway, hope you guys will like it and please do review about it! It gives me motivation! :D_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Wrong Time

_The timing was wrong. He realized it too late. And she thought why._

_._

_._

Hinata placed the plates of food on the dining table as she glanced at the clock. He should be back soon. And yes, within a few minutes, the sound of the door unlocking followed by the doorknob turning then the door opened and revealed her husband.

Now, she should still see him as her husband. However, after today, she wouldn't be calling him "honey," anymore. She should be calling him "Mr Uchiha."

Today, was their last dinner together. And today, was the last day before their divorce was finally approved.

Fourteen months ago, she clearly remembered that they were so happy that they had one another by their side. Hinata felt like she was the luckiest person on earth to have her high school most good-looking guy as her husband, she felt she was the luckiest person whenever in the morning, she could feel his hand wrapped around her waist and his soft breathing sound. She felt so lucky to have him to tell her everyday how much she was loved.

Ten months ago, it seemed like as if they were starting to drift. Her husband was coming home later and later and till there were days where she would only see him when she woke up in the middle of the night for a cup of tea. They rarely spoke for his time were always being taken up by his work. And soon, they rarely even slept together. It was always her alone. When she was lucky enough, she would be having him beside her for a few hours. And by the time she woke up, it was either he was sleeping and she had to rush to her friend's house to babysit her child or he was already gone off.

Seven months ago, things took a sudden change. Their once so happy life was upside down. Accusation and fight. Every single day. Every damn day. And without fail, they would end their day with the door slamming, throwing of cushions or tears streaming down her cheeks.

Five months ago, they had finally filed for a divorce. And when she was looking at the document, her hand was shaking a little. She didn't want to sign it. She was hoping that everything could just return back to like how it was. But no, he signed it without hesitation. No point when one was secretly hoping for a patch yet the other, didn't really much care about it.

Today marked the last day of them as a married couple. Tomorrow, both of them would be single. Both of them would go on with their lives, living their own and put the past behind. And deep down, Hinata finally understood that how much it actually hurt to have to leave someone she still had feelings for.

"I made these." She said softly as she pulled the chair out, still not looking at him "today..." She paused, but forced herself to go on "let's have our last dinner?"

"Hn." He placed his briefcase on the couch and somewhat, dragging himself towards the dinning table and sat opposite of his wife.

Apathy. That was what Hinata could only see.

Both of them ate in silence. And it pained Hinata. It pained her a lot. Why things ended up like this and so on. And if anyone were to ask her wether was she holding onto that small hope of getting back with the Uchiha, she would be lying if she say no.

Everyday, she woke up, secretly wishing that he would beside her and not an empty space. Everyday, she hoped that the door would opened and his voice saying "I'm home." Everyday, she hoped that he would at least look at in the eyes. But no. All those happened eight months ago.

"How's your day?" She asked, voice getting softer as she spoke.

"Hm."

How she missed all his lengthy sentences. How she missed those days where he would scold her, nag and her and stuff. Now, everything was short. Yes, everything except for the pain that she felt. Everything except for the pain.

Their love back then was so beautiful. Everything was so simple together. And life was lovely when everything was stripped down and simple. And now, she finally realized that happiness could be so simple. She realized that actually, she doesn't need anymore of his sweet talks, his caring action, him sleeping next to her or anything. Eating with him, she was much satisfied and happy.

"Where are you going?" She finally asked. That question had been bothering her ever since the day they signed the divorce document.

Where would they end up? Hinata knew her answer for herself and believed that her husband too, knew that she would be going with the guy that has always been by her side when she was at her weakest point. Naruto.

Naruto has always been by her side. Whenever she had problem, she would turn to him. Her husband was always not around. And maybe, this was the cause of the god damn accusation. However, at least, it finally showed how much her husband didn't trust her. Yes and again, this pained her even more. It pained her so deep.

"I'm done." He placed his bowl down and stood up, making his way back to his room without even looking at her.

He didn't reply her question. He was avoiding her. Why? Today was their last day.

* * *

Staring at the flower that both of them had grown together, Hinata couldn't help but to sign. It was already passed midnight. And this only meant one thing. They were no longer husband and wife.

The door opened softly, she could hear it. She could hear his footsteps walking towards the kitchen and the sound of the tap rubbing. Followed by a few soft gulps and then the sound of the glass hitting against the others.

She wanted to turn and maybe, have a last good talk with him. No, she shouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't want to talk to her.

"Hey,"

Maybe she was wrong. His voice made her shivered a little. It had been quite some time. It had been long since he

last dedicated his words to her.

She didn't turn to face him. All she did was stared at the flower that was looking duller than before. His breathing sound, she kissed it so much. It had been long since she last heard it.

"How's it?" His hoarse voice quizzed as he stepped beside her, looking towards their flower.

"Good." She replied softly, touching the petals of the flower "but she wouldn't live long."

"Maybe this place isn't suitable for her. That's why she's like this." He said. His words obviously implied her.

Hinata knew by what he meant. But she was still upset. She was very upset. Why was she so.. So dumb, so stupid an so idiotic to hold onto that dumb hope of getting back with him when he clearly shows that he wanted her to go?

"Maybe if one is willing to give his time to take care of her, she wouldn't be like this." She said calmly and at the same time, making sure that her words hinted him like how his words hinted her.

"It's best to put her away." He said coldly and turned away "cause the owner doesn't know how to take care of it." He finished and walked off silently, not even making any noise. It was so silent.

"Cause you never know how to appreciate or try to understand them in the first place." Hinata whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Looking back at the apartment, she smiled a little as she carried her luggage and exited the house. He wasn't here to sent her off. Neither did he say any words to her the day before besides telling her that it is best to let her go.

Pressing the button, she waited for the lift. She had never thought that this day would ever come. That she would be leaving the house and going off with other man instead of her husband. As the lift door opened, black and white met. And for a moment, Hinata thought that her world had ended.

"H-Hi." She managed to stutter out her words.

"Going off?" He quizzed nonchalantly as he eyed the luggage that she was holding onto "let me help then."

"It's okay. Naruto will be here soon." She mumbled, smiling a little.

Then there was a rather long pause. Both of them looked away from each other, somewhat waiting for one to speak up. Yet, none spoke and Hinata wasn't leaving. Then, when she was about to finally spoke, he cut her off.

"Let me do something." He said coldly, grabbing her luggage as pressed the button.

Hinata couldn't say a thing. It was like as if she was mute. All the words that she wanted to say came out flat. She wanted him to call her to stay. She wanted to tell him how badly she wanted to stay. But, there's always reason for something. And the reason why her words came out flat was because, maybe she was afraid. Maybe she was afraid of the same situation re-occurring again. And she knew, she couldn't take it and definitely not wanting to experience it again.

When the both of them exited the lift, he, still having that expressionless face continued to hold onto her luggage. And when Hinata was about to reach out to his hand and signaled him, he stopped her.

"Just a little longer." He said, slowly taking a step forward and soon, they were out of their building's lobby.

Naruto was still no where to be seen. The silence between them was finally, a soothing one. Hinata likes it a lot. But she knew this would be the last time she was going to experience this.

"What are you going to do then?" He quizzed.

Hinata was taken aback with his question "return to my usual affairs." She replied flatly, looking down to her feet.

Then again, the long pause.

"Don't go." He finally spoke what he wanted to say.

His words repeatedly repeated in her mind. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Why? Why didn't he say it earlier? Why? Why after she had finally knew why she wouldn't stay no matter what happened? Why?

"What do y-you mean?" She stuttered a little.

"Stay." He said.

A soft grunt followed by a gloomy sigh escaped Hinata's mouth. The timing was wrong. So wrong. She could feel her tears rising. And soon, it was filling her eyes and yet, she was still trying so hard to prevent it to fall. She didn't want him to see her like this especially when today was her last day.

"Sasuke," her voice was raspy "why?"

He lifted his eyes and looked at her. When he noticed how her tears were rolling down that perpetual red cheeks of hers, he sighed softly and took a step forward towards her "why are you crying?"

"Sasuke," she whispered, choking a little in between and finally, having the courage to lift her head to look at him in the eyes "I c-can't."

"I take my words back. I can take care of the flower. I finally realized how much that particular flower mean to me." He said as he wiped away her tears.

No. He realized too late. Everything was too late, too wrong and too damn freaking asshole. When she loved him so much till the love couldn't even extend to anymore, he chose his work over her. And now, when he finally realized that how much she meant to him in his heart, she already had chosen her choice.

She couldn't stay and she wouldn't stay. Because she doubt that he wouldn't do it again. That he wouldn't accuse her of cheating on him and leaving her all alone in the house every damn day. She could leave everything behind for him. She could leave their memories, their photographs, their videos, their book and their shirt behind for him.

"But there's one thing," she lifted her hand and showed him the ring that she was wearing. It was their marriage ring. She couldn't leave this behind "but I have to." She said.

"Take something with you." His eyes softened drastically "please." It was like as if he was going to cry anytime.

"No." She replied "but do something for me." She pulled the ring out and grabbed his hand, opening it and placed the ring, their love symbol on his palm "I don't want such a lovely thing to be destroyed. I don't want our once so happy life to be forgotten yet I wanted it to be left behind."

Looking at his crying wife, he closed his eyes and mentally cursed "I know what to do." He said.

After all these years, he understood his wife.

"Sasuke," her lips curved into a small smile "thank you."

"Hinata, I—"

"Hinata!"

Both of them turned to the direction where the voice came from. It was that blonde. It was someone that she was waiting for. She nodded her head and carried her luggage up, looking at her husband and again, flashing him a small wisp of smile "thanks." With that, she ran towards the black car.

Sasuke watched his wife entering the car and the way she smiled towards that blonde. It was genuine. And it had been long since he saw that. As the car drove off, a small smile appeared on his face. Taking a deep breath in, he nodded his head mentally. At least, she _is_ happy.

At least, she didn't have to make a decision between him and that blonde.

"Hinata, I love you." Whispering to himself, he tucked his hand into his pocket and made his way back to the once so warm and happy apartment.


	13. Fanfiction of Love

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HELLO! Yeah! Updated real fast this time round! Woah! Anyway, a happy one. And will definitely do the requests that are requested! Yes! Definitely! Hope you guys like it and please review! It gives me hell lots of motivation! :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Fanfiction of Love.

_Hinata's impression on Sasuke changed dramatically when she realized that he read fanfiction about them. _

_._

_._

The actors and the actress yawned and stretched as they exited the studio, making themselves towards the cafeteria, still in their ninjas' costume. From the look of their faces, they were dead beat.

Naruto, the show that had been on going for more than 10 years was still a hit. Everyone was watching it. From a five year old child to a fifteen year old teenager and maybe, a twenty five year old working guy watched it. And the actors had consistently grew up and definitely, bonded a lot throughout the ten years of filming together.

"I really wonder when this thing will end." The main character of the show, Naruto who happened to be also the title of the show whined as he slouched himself.

"Shut up baka," Sakura, the female lead, still as violence as how she was like in the show.

Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Ten-ten were all around the table. And of course, including Hinata herself. What she actually likes about the show was that all the character's personality are almost the same as their reality life. And when they were introduced to the new Road to Ninja movie for Naruto, some of them had trouble with the acting. Especially Hinata and Sasuke. The character they were supposed to portray is far different from them.

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruro grinned as he moved nearer towards the pink haired lady and pulled his smartphone out "have you ever read about our fanfic?"

"No. Not once in my lifetime and it didn't even came across my mind." She replied coldly.

"Speaking of which, our fanfics have been increasing." Tenten casually remarked and blushed a little.

"So, you read about yours and Neji's?" Kiba quizzed and smirked upon seeing the frown that appeared on her face.

"Shut up Kiba, don't tell me you didn't read about yours and our lovely Hinata over here," she said, smirking a way happily in her success with his big overreacting reaction.

"D-Don't say such s-stuff, Tenten." Hinata said as she lowered her head a little, her perpetual usual blush started appearing on her face again.

"What about you Sasuke?" The blonde smirked as he placed his arm around the Uchiha's shoulder and quizzed "don't tell me you read about me and yours."

"I would rather be tortured to death than to read fanfics about you and me." He said nonchalantly with his eyes closed.

"Sakura and yours?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, ever since Road to Ninja released, Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuhina fans increased by a lot." Tenten said as she eyed the two of them which happened to be seating right beside each other.

"So you read about you and Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No." The Uchiha glared.

"Sakura?" Quizzed the blonde.

Sakura squealed a little as she secretly looked at the Uchiha with her emerald eyes.

"No. I don't read fanfics." Sasuke replied coldly and continued "and I don't care about the couple pairing that the fans like." He finished and stood up, leaving the group and to somewhere else.

Tenten laughed a little and smiled "but if I'm a fan of Naruto, I guess I'll be a fan of Sasuhina instead of SasuSaku." She finished, only to have a whine coming from the pink haired lady.

And in fact, in their reality life, Hinata liked Naruto, Naruto liked Sakura, Sakura liked Sasuke and as for Sasuke, he, as usual, didn't have anyone in his mind. And the same thing, Naruto was oblivious about Hinata's feelings.

And she had knew about those couple pairing that the fans had created. Naruhina, Sasuhina, Nejihina and Kibahina are the popular ones. And she didn't expect that Sasuke would be one paired with her! First of all, they didn't really talk and in reality, they too, didn't really talk much. Kiba, Naruto and Neji are understandable.

Kiba showed concern as well as Neji. And in the show, she bravely confessed her feelings towards Naruto while saving him from Pein. And she felt happy the moment those words were out from her chest. However, all those were movie.

"Sasuke and Hinata didn't even talk once!" Sakura said, grunting a little and folded her arms.

"They did." Tenten replied.

"With Sasuke saying Hinata is annoying." Argued the pink kunoichi.

"He tried to kill you." Tenten said, trying to hold the laughter in when Sakura had no more words to say.

Hinata sighed a little. The two of them just wouldn't stop quarreling though in the show they didn't really much exchange words. Then the thought of her and Sasuke being together came across her mind. Sasuke had always been so cold towards her though both of them in the show possessed the bloodline limit. She expected to have a friendship between him and her. After all, both of them came from one of the famous clan in Konoha and possessed the bloodline limit. However, no. It was as if like none of them noticed each other's presence in the show.

"I'll see you guys in the studio later." Smiling as she stood up slowly and made her way back to the studio.

As she entered the studio, the first thing she noticed was the Uchiha. He was seating in front of the mirror, playing with his phone while his hair being styled by the hairstylist. All those time she had always noticed how handsome he is. How good his body is and how those apathetic eyes of his is still so beautiful to her.

Bring the courage up, she slowly made her way up to him, keeping as quiet as possible. He was focussing on his phone and maybe that was the reason why he didn't seem to notice someone coming up from behind him. And because of that, she had made a discovery about the Uchiha.

_The Uchiha, the handsomely cute Uchiha reads fanfiction_.

And it wasn't merely just anyone's fanfiction. It was his and hers. Lifting her hand up to cover her opened mouth as she slowly turned herself and walked off towards her table slowly. Every step she took, her heart was pounding even rapidly. Why would he read fanfiction about him and her when earlier on, he had clearly stated that he doesn't reads fanfic and doesn't even care about the couple pairing that those fans had created.

"Calm down Hinata," she said as she took in a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. For goodness, her face was as red as a tomato!

Okay, maybe she was seeing things. Maybe that particular line that she saw, 'leaning in as both of the black and white world met.', it didn't mean that he was reading their fanfic. Yes, it shouldn't be. And it wouldn't, couldn't be.

And it definitely couldn't be. It just couldn't be. How could he be walking towards her. How could he be walking towards her when Neji or Suigetsu were around in the studio. They hadn't had any moments together so definitely he wasn't approaching her because he wanted to look at her script or anything.

"Here," he pulled the chair that was beside out and pushed his phone towards her.

Pretending that she didn't really see anything earlier on, she looked at the words that was on the screen and it was a fanfic.

"S-Sasuke-san read f-fanfics?" She quizzed, lowering her head to hide her red face.

"Not really," he pulled his phone back and stared at the screen "just wondering why would anyone pair us up together."

Nodding her head slowly as she agreed with him. She wondered why people would even pair the both of them up when they didn't even share a proper conversation together "y-yea."

Slowly lifting her eyes a little, she studied the Uchiha as he had his attention on his phone. Then the whole thing about him reading fanfics of him and her flashed across her mind again, causing her to blush.

"Are y-you reading about you and S-Sakura-san's?" She quizzed, pretending that she didn't know a single thing.

Then she realized that earlier on, he had told her (somewhat) that he was reading about him and her. She cursed mentally. She was looking like a fool.

"No. I'm reading about me and you." He said casually, as if this was something he had done every single day.

No. The Uchiha rarely read fanfics.

"O-Oh." Replied the Hyuga, trying not to be amused.

"Your eyes..." He paused and kicked her leg a little, causing her to lift her head to look at him "are white."

Hinata's eyes twitched a little. After filming with him for almost ten years, he then noticed that her eyes were white?

"Opposite attracts." He said and smirked "I guess maybe that's why they put us together."

Tilting her head a little, she looked at him with mild confusion. Why was the Uchiha talking to her in such a manner? Why did he even start talking to her and when did he even start reading those fanfics especially theirs?

"Here, read this." He placed his phone on her lap and leaned back, resting his head and folding his arms.

She turned her gaze towards that black rectangular object on her lap. She slowly picked it up and started reading like she was told to. It was definitely a fanfic about them. And it all started peacefully when the Uchiha had returned back to Konoha and finally noticed the quite Hyuga. Then love sparks. And on she continued to read and read. Till it finally reached chapter 3, the impression on that Uchiha took a drastic change.

_Uchiha Sasuke is a pervert._

"S-Sasuke-san, w-why are you r-reading this type o-of fanfic?" She quizzed, slightly uncomfortable.

"What type?" He cocked his brow a little as he grabbed his phone back and stared at the screen.

After a moment of silence with Hinata feeling damn uncomfortable with him after knowing that he, a decent looking man from the outside read that type of fanfic.

"Woah." He said, eyes a little wider than usual, mouth slightly opened and face a little redder than usual. He then lifted his eyes to look at the currently blushing Hyuga "it's not wh—"

"I g-get it Sasuke-san!" She stood up and looked at him "I w-won't tell this to anyone. I j-just hope that y-you will stop r-reading such stuff." After finishing her words, she immediately walked off.

Staring as the Hyuga walked off, the Uchiha felt like crushing his damn phone. For goodness, all he wanted was to see how would his and hers fanfic turned out to be like. And he just randomly clicked on one of those. Damn that author. Now he had to do many explanations. And he really hoped that the Hyuga would listen. Not running away from him.

* * *

"Hyuga," he called.

"Ah! T-Temari-san! I'll help you!"

Nowadays, she had been avoiding him and whenever he called her, she would pretend that she didn't hear a thing. Sometimes, when Sasuke thought that it was finally the best moment to explain everything with her beside him rehearsing, she would then give excuses to skip that rehearsal for a moment. Just to get away from him. No, really. Was he really that scary?

Apparently, it was to Hinata. It was as if like the Uchiha had devil horns and those sharp fangs.

Resting herself against the wall, she sighed a little. Avoiding the Uchiha was tiring. And why didn't he appear so frequently back then when she hadn't made the discovery? And sometimes she had to make excuses to avoid him as things just got worse when they had to seat beside one another whenever there was a hangout at the cafeteria with the others.

"Maybe, he isn't like this." She slid herself down the wall and sat her bum on the ground. Hugging her knees and resting her head on it, a soft sigh escaped her mouth again.

Maybe she shouldn't be looking at him in such a way. But how?! After discovering him that he read those type of fanfics about him and her, she felt disgusted.

_"It's not wh—"_

Wait, he was suppose to be saying something right? And before he could even finish his sentence, she cut him off. And maybe, he was trying to explain himself whenever he tried to talk to her but she was the one that avoided him and gave him no chance to explain whatever he wanted to.

"Holy. So I'm the one that's not giving him a chance." She said to herself.

"Yea," a deep voice travelled to her ears, causing her to jump a little.

Turning her head as she looked around for the person that had said that. "Here." That voice said. She followed the voice and looked up. The ceiling wasn't the thing she saw. It was his face.

"Ah!" She yelp, knocking her head against his and stood up immediately, hugging herself and taking a few steps away from her.

Oh yes, she forgot that she was siting against one of those props wall with two sides and a window.

"What's wrong with you?" He grunted a little and rubbed his forehead.

There was a split moment that she thought she was going to be raped. But that definitely was not going to be out of her mouth.

"N-Nothing." She mumbled and looked down to her shoes.

"Yea, now you owe me a explanation." He said, ending off with a wisp of smile that Hinata thought she was hallucinating when she caught it.

* * *

"That's what I want to say but you didn't even give me a chance." The Uchiha said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coffee.

Blushing a little upon realizing that she was actually the one that was somewhat... At fault "S-Sorry." She apologized in a soft low voice.

"It's okay. Much expected from you." He said and waved it off.

"B-But why are you reading our f-fanfics?" Hinata quizzed.

Speaking of which, yes, why did he even had the urge to read about their fanfic? Why didn't he read about his and Sakura's? He even went all the way to search for their fanfic and read through the entire chapter which probably had more than a thousand words in.

After that dobe started talking about fanfiction, he, which happened to have no interest in it took interest in it when he mentioned about him and the Hyuga. Maybe it was because he too, found it really weird to be paired with the pure Hyuga when in the show, he was obviously someone who was blinded by darkness and evil. It was like... The world was going to collide if they were together. Yet, the temptation within him was so strong. He wanted to know how they would end up with.

"Just... Interested in it." He said offhandedly.

"What a-about Sakura's?" She continued to ask, her eyes still not looking at his.

Yes, what about Sakura's and his? Why didn't he have the urge to read about theirs? Maybe it was because he knew how they were going to end up like. Maybe the show director would put them together in a very cliche way or something. However, if he was to end up with the Hyuga, he really wanted to know how things were going to be like?

Would she even talk to him? Would she care, love and train with him or something? Would she say those three words to her and would she have children with him?

"Hyuga," he called flatly "what would you do if the director made us pair up together at the ending?"

"I will a-act like I'm being t-told?" She replied confusingly.

"I mean..." He paused and looked at her. She is actually a pretty beautiful lady "okay, there's no show or anything. What would you do if you were paired with me?" He questioned.

"S-Sasuke-san, I don't g-get you." She said, smiling a little.

"Will you care about me when we are together or something?" He asked, a small blush appeared on his face.

"Of course I w-would!" She said cheerfully "cause we have to act or we will be scolded by the director."

This girl is really stupid. He mentally noted to himself and sighed gloomily.

"Will you even make children with me?" He asked flatly.

The Hyuga's face turned redder as a small frown marred her face "S-Sasuke-san!" She shouted.

"I me—"

She threw a crushed paper ball before standing up and making her way out of the cafeteria. The Uchiha wasn't that decent.

"Oi!" He shouted, grabbing her wrist tightly, stopping her from going "I mean," he paused again.

She looked at him, waiting for his answer. Yet, he didn't say anything. A minutes gone just like this and there he was, holding onto her wrist, still not saying anything.

"S-Sasuke-san, would you p-please le—"

"Let's put it in this form. It's easier for a dumbo like you." He said, chuckling softly and continued "if I ask you out, will you accept?"

That question was too sudden. She didn't expect to be coming out from the mouth of one of the most handsome actors.

"W-What?" Was all she managed to say.

Her chest started to feel heavy and like as if a 5000 ton rock was on her. Her heart beat started to race and she had totally no idea why. But one thing she definitely knew, she was not in love with the Uchiha. Confirmed. Definitely.

"Just wondering." He shrugged and sat back down, knowing that the Hyuga wouldn't walk off.

"I w-wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" He quizzed and then followed by a soft laugh.

"Nothing. I j-just, maybe I need more t-time to understand y-you." She mumbled, pressing her fingers together like how she would usually do whenever she was nervous or embarrass.

"Time? Time is always against love." He smiled. "It's always against love. That's probably one of the reason why couples broke up or divorced."

"You make it sound like those t-two are having w-war." She said, looking into his eyes secretly.

"Then if it's this way, which side would you think would win?" He asked.

He smiled, the perfect teeth and the smiling eyes. There wasn't really much of winkles. It was like a baby face.

He leaned in "Love. It's obvious, isn't it?"

And there was one thing that Hinata knew too. Definitely. Confirmed. She knew that she would definitely fall for that stupid Uchiha ever since he started reading their fanfics cause love always win.

"It i-is?"

Love conquer all. Love always win.


	14. Memories

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HI ALL! Back again! Anyway, dhole you guys will like this one shot and yes! Do review about it! More review= MOTIVATION POWER! Yeah! Hahahh! Anyway, sequel challenge... Will try my best to do it but no promise! Unless it's greatly requested! :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Memories

_Memories are important._

_._

_._

She was still the same. The way she eats. The way she laughs. The way she talks. Everything about her was the same. Nothing changed. Except for that her memory wasn't there anymore.

Sasuke watched as she ate her food gleefully, listening to her friends' joke. He had tried many ways. So many ways to help her to get her memory back to her. Why? Because her memory is important to him. Her memory is important to her. Those days they spent together. How they met. How he asked her out and how they trained. Everything was so precious. Yet, she had completely, completely forgotten everything.

"Sasuke, she will remember soon."

He was sick and tired of listening to his friends word. Not that he doesn't appreciates it. Not that he finds them annoying. It was just that it had been nearly seven months. It had been nearly seven months ever since Hinata lost her memory.

And every time, they walked passed each other, she would just smile and greet him. Nothing much. And both of them would return to their usual routine, except for that the Uchiha would be carrying a heavy heart. It just pained him so much.

He shot up, awaking from his thoughts the moment he heard her giggles. It was so pleasant to the ears. He couldn't help but to smile. Yet, whenever the thought of her looking at him as an acquaintance, it just hurt so badly. His heart just simply broke. And broke and broke and how he hoped that it would just stop beating so that it wouldn't break anymore.

_One more time._ He said. Every single time he failed to help her to gain her memory back.

"Hai." Everyone in the room said. Except for him.

Once again, they were sent to the same mission. He didn't really like it. It just pained him even more whenever he felt that she was so distance from him. Back then, they fought together. Now, they were on solo. He couldn't even bring himself to help her. He was just afraid that all she would say was a thank you. He wanted more. He wanted the past. He wanted her to hug him, thanked him and continuously repeat herself that she was so afraid to lose him.

Even monsters or goblins know how to love. Let alone a cold stoic monster like him.

"Hinata, how are you now?" Sakura quizzed cheerfully as she placed an arm around her shoulder, smiling broadly.

"Uhm!" The Hyuga nodded her head.

"You know, she will remember soon." That blonde dobe said, making an effort to cheer that cold Uchiha up.

"Hn." He replied with his eyes half closed, obliviously studying the Hyuga.

"I know it's been seven months." Naruto said, ending off with a sigh of disappointment and continued "but she will! I know Hinata will!"

"Yea." He smirked to himself and nodded his head slowly.

Life without her was so dead to him. He woke up, so silence. He missed those pans clanking sounds though he once despised them so much. He missed her soft cute snores though he once tried to squeeze her nose shut to prevent her from breathing. He missed her sleep talking so much though he once moved himself to the living to sleep because of that. He missed all those even though he once found all of them so annoying.

Sometimes, the most annoying things in the past could make you miss them so much. Because all of them are the little things that she did to make his life so unpredictable, so exciting and so wonderful.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

A kunai flew passed his face, cutting him a little on the left side of his cheeks. He could feel the blood trickles and soon, everyone was fighting. There were so many ninjas. Everyone of them weren't up for him but some of them were for Hinata. He was worried. He was afraid. He fear that she might get herself injured.

"Hinata!" Ten-ten shouted as she grabbed onto her sweater with one of her hand as her another, blocking the enemy's weapon.

He saw it. His heart started pounding against his chest. So hard and so fast. He couldn't afford to lose her. Leaping down towards the branch which was about two level down, he quickly made his way towards the two of them.

"Hinata!" He shouted, killing that scar faced dude that was trying to harm the both of them.

"Ten-ten!" She screamed as she felt her sweater being let go and the adrenaline rush came to her. She was falling.

Without thinking of anything, the Uchiha jumped. He prayed hard that he could catch her before she reached the ground. Or he wouldn't forgive himself no matter what.

Pulling out a scroll in mid air, he bit his thumb and drew a full circle on the scroll with his blood, mumbling into some jutsu and then, a long rope with a kunai attached to the end appeared. He immediately threw it towards the falling Hyuga and caught her by her waist. He had nothing to hold onto them.

If she was to die, he would be willing to die with her. And at least, he would die peacefully. Happily. With her by his side. Like they were meant to be together forever.

"Hinata, don't worry. I'll be here." He said as he got closer towards her.

They were still falling. The height was definitely more than fifty meter.

"Sasuke," she whispered as she reached her hand to grab his.

Everything happened so quickly. He thought they were going to end up dying but no, he was still alive with her by his side. They fell into water. And during the short period of time in the water, he felt like as if they were still together. She was hugging into him and for the first time of the seven months, she was looking into his eyes. He felt close.

"How are you?" He asked, his back facing her.

She had her top clothing off. He ordered her to. Not for anything but to prevent her from catching a cold.

"Fine." She replied, her words travelled out of her mouth slowly and hoarsely.

"How are you now?" He asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Everything's good. How about you?" Her voice still so gleeful.

"Hn. Fine too," he smiled and chuckled a little "I guess it's gonna take some time for them to reach here."

"Yea. Sorry to injure Sasuke-san's leg." She apologized.

He, perhaps felt strange with her apology, lifted her head slowly as turned around, ignoring was she going to be naked or not "still can't remember anything?" He quizzed, in a perpetual cold and melancholic tone.

"Gomen Sasuke-san, I can't." She said as she turned her head.

Their face were only inches apart. He wanted to lean in and kissed her lips. But no, he couldn't. He knew it.

The both of them turned their head back. One blushing while the other, sighing softly to himself.

"A story to let time pass?" He asked.

"Okay." She answered.

"Back then. Two yea— maybe three years ago. I had a friend. She... Is a very beautiful woman. Very cheerful, kind and hopeful. She had done many good deeds. Though there was a time where her family sees her as a failure. That she wouldn't get anything accomplished. Yet, she hoped. She dared to hope. To one day, becoming a strong kunoichi. Though everyone around her once looked at her as a weakling." The smile on his face never left when he told her that story about her. He really missed that friend of his.

"She must really be a good person." Hinata giggled.

"She is. Anyone you know who is great to you?" He said, smiling a little.

"Um..." She paused "maybe there's one. He always appear in my dreams. I never really get to see him though. He's always blur. Like a foggy mirror!" She giggled and continued "he seems to be like... Someone really important. He's like part of me. He helped me. He taught me how to take enemies down the right way and we seem really happy together! "

Sasuke smiled. She didn't forget him.

"I guess... He's my imagination?"

No. It wasn't. Yet, he didn't have the courage to say it. Why? Because he again, fear that she wouldn't believe him. He, again fear that she would start avoiding him because he was again pestering her to remember things like this. He, again fear that she wouldn't remember and hurt him deeply one more time. He was so intimidated of all those things.

"He will be real one day. Maybe he's someone important to you before you lost your memories." He said, turning around and tapping the back of her head.

As she turned around, he, plucking up his courage and kissed her forehead. He didn't care how she would react. He didn't care how would the consequences be like. However, one thing. She didn't move. It was like as if she was just staring into his chest, allowing him to kiss.

"Aa, it's just a power kiss to give you enough willpower to remember the things back then." He smiled, patting her head and at the same time, standing up.

Hinata smiled. A rather forceful smile. At that time, it seemed like she had remembered something. Something so strong. So strong to capture her heart and then, allowing that foggy mirror to become clear. It was him. It was that stoic Uchiha. It was him who continuously pestered her to remember things and she once thought that he was some annoying dude who wouldn't stop annoying her. Now, she finally realize why wouldn't he stop calling her to recall.

"Why do you have so much hope on me to remember all the things that was in the past?" Hinata asked softly.

"Because.." He chuckled and shrugged "I guess it was that friend of mine which I spoke about earlier on told me to be more hopeful."

It was because her memory.

Her memory is important to him. All the times they spent together. All the things. And all he ever wanted back was her love. Her memory which contained their love and her love for him.

She finally understood. Memories are important.


	15. A little too late

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HELLO! Back again! Anyway, hope you guys will like this one shot and yes! Do review about it! More review= MOTIVATION POWER! Yeah! Hahahh! Oh! And I opened a poll! Choose which story you wanted a sequel the most and i'll do it! Promised! _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

A little too late

_He realized it a little too late. And now, he hoped that he wasn't that late to tell her what he wanted to tell her. _

_._

_._

She couldn't believe it. All she thought was that her day today was going to be a normal usual day for her. Around evening, she would be helping her family to buy some groceries or food or maybe, going to the nearest convenient store to buy newspaper for her father.

Everything was going pretty normal. Crossing the road. Stopped at the convenient, brought the newspaper and made her way to the supermarket. Brought what she needed and then, head back home. Pretty good. Not till after she found a particular scene cute of a jogger and his puppy jogging past her.

She greeted the stranger with a smile. And he returned it. Then, she had no idea what happened in between and she was already chasing after the jogger's dog with him.

"Why d-didn't you put a leash on him?!" Hinata asked while she hid herself behind a pillar, secretly eyeing that puppy.

"He's a trained dog. I've been doing this for many years. It's just today that he ran off." He replied.

The saddest part wasn't that the jogger died out half way and had left her all alone chasing after that puppy. For goodness, she didn't know that her stamina was better than a jogger.

The saddest part wasn't that the puppy had continuously stopped, stared at her and then ran off when she was so close to him. The dog probably thought that she was playing tag with him. Bad thing. Very bad thing.

The saddest part wasn't that she had bruises from falling whole chasing and yet, she had totally no idea why would she even continue to chase after it when she had only a quarter of her life left.

The saddest part wasn't that she had got scratches on her hand when she finally grabbed hold of the dog.

The saddest part was that when she finally caught that dog, her idol, her crush, her inspiration, her school hottest boy was just directly in front of her, staring plainly into her eyes. The dog would be the worst dog she came about ever.

Awkward.

She carried the dog as she stood up and strangely enough, she apologized. And she had no idea just why would she even apologize when she in the first place didn't even injured him or scared him or something.

"Okay." He said nonchalantly with his usual deep cold apathetic voice.

Yet, she fell for him. And she really wondered why. Many of the girls in their school had a crush on him. And many had given letters, chocolates and even asked him out on a valentines day. However, it was a straight rejection. And she had witnessed many times of a girl happily talking to him with a blush on her face and seconds later, tears were streaming down her face. She really hoped that it wouldn't happen to her.

He is born with a silver spoon. And that already had given him an extra point. Plus, he's good looking, smart and good in almost everything. Except for one thing. Too... Stoical.

"He's your's?" He quizzed softly as his eyes softened drastically as he watched the dog.

"He's not m-mine. H-He ran away f-from his o-owner. I'm j-just helping to c-catch him back." She stuttered and lowered her head, keeping her eyes away from his and hiding her perpetual blush.

"That's..." He chuckled "cool."

Her heart skipped. Wait... Was that a compliment. It was, right?

"T-Thanks!" She choked on her words.

"Can I touch him?" He asked, eyes still locked on that puppy as a small fond smile appeared on his face.

Hinata smiled. She had made a discovery. Uchiha Sasuke had a thing for animals. And he rarely put on a smile. She was really glad to catch it.

"Yea, I g-guess." Hinata mentally shrugged as she lifted the puppy up.

And maybe, that had created a beginning for the both of them. A rather... Strange and awkward yet so unique way of beginning for the both of them.

She couldn't believe it. Everything was so... The flow was going so smoothly. When he finally, finally realized and noticed that she went to the exact same school as him, the both of them had started mini conversation in between.

They started taking the train home together. Sometimes, they exchanged their pen. And maybe, this was the reason why those damn rumors started.

His fans, all the girls that had a crush on him were all having diabolical ideas of making that poor Hyuga's life bad. And it really did happen.

She was threatened. She was mocked. And maybe, her clothes being taken away during the swimming session wasn't one of the worst thing they could do. Maybe, being locked in the locker wasn't one of the worst thing they could do. Maybe, being sabotaged wasn't one of the worst thing they could do.

The rumors was the worst. They said bad things. Really bad things about her. She had sex with men in their fifties to get their money. She hooked on drugs and she get close to the Uchiha was because of his money.

And the worst of the worst. She didn't know how. She was... A complete blur. She was so confused. She clearly remembered that she didn't tell anyone. She remembered she has been keeping his secret safe. And she promised him that she will. And she did. Yet, why? What happened? How did... How did everyone in the school know about it?

They didn't talk much. They didn't take the train together anymore. Neither did they exchange their pens. What left was... Stealing of glances. And it somewhat, hurt her deeply.

"Ohaiyo! Hinata!" The loud hyperactive blonde greeted the pale eyes female.

And maybe, he was the only one left who treated her as his friend. However, it wasn't really a good thing either. His best friend, is the Uchiha.

"Ne, Sasuke," the blonde tapped the Uchiha's table as his eyes still laid on that Hyuga at the corner of the classroom "is there something wrong between you and her?"

"No." He replied flatly.

"What...?" Naruto cocked his brow, not convinced with his answer and continued "I'm not an idiot and I can see that there's someth—"

"Shut up idiot. I'm going back to my class." The Uchiha stood up, at the same time pushing his chair back. The sound created was loud.

"You're creating a sce—"

"Shut up. I'm going back to my class." He, the stoic dude once again cut his best friend off.

Before he left the classroom, he secretly stole a glance at the Hyuga. She was sitting there alone. Everyone avoided her and he (hate to admit) too, was avoiding her. Why? Because she broke her promise. She told everyone his secret which she clearly promised that she wouldn't.

And yet, why must all these things happened? Just... Why must life be so fuck up for him? Why? Why when he had finally found a girl much different from others, when he finally found a girl pretty interesting and when he finally realized that he needed to be less impassive and straightforward towards her and be more... More gentle and nice. When he finally realized that he had fallen in love. When he finally found the one he actually wanted to spend his time with. When he realized that he still wanted to exchange pen with her. When he finally found what he wanted, life just literally fucked him up.

"Seriously?" Naruto sighed with a sign of irritation "after you've been so close to her? Seriously? You believed what the rumors say?"

Sasuke kept mum. He wasn't sure whether should he yet, unknowingly, he had already believed those rumors. He actually thought that she got close to him was because of his wealth. He actually thought that she had betrayed him and broke her promise.

"Stop on those books!" Naruto snatched his book away from him and for the first time within three months, Sasuke had actually seen his best friend glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Quizzed the stoic Uchiha with his usual apathetic voice.

"Seriously? You think of Hinata as such a lady?" Naruto said, making an effort to let the Uchiha realized that he was wrong.

"I didn't." He lied.

"Good that you didn't." The idiot heaved a sigh of relief and patted his chest "but it's strange that the two of you didn't talk."

_That idiot is always an idiot_. Sasuke mentally thought and pity him for a little "trying to prevent more rumors." He simply replied.

"Sasuke, do you like Hinata?" Naruto quizzed absentmindedly as he stared into that wordy book he was holding onto "really. You are a nerd."

"At least I'm much better than an idiot." He smirked and looked away. After short pause, he sighed "you know her right? How's she?"

"Hinata's a little..." Naruto looked up and thought as he tapped his index on his chin.

_A little. So, she should be fine, right?_

"She's a little sad. She's a little devastated. She's a little moody. She's a little quiet than usual. She's a little not fine." Naruto finished and gave Sasuke the 'you caused all these' face.

Being his best friend, he knew that that teme had a thing for that particular quiet and shy Hyuga. Though he just wouldn't admit but he did show some signs and hints. Like maybe for once, he actually showed some care towards a girl. And he, for once, willing to take a train back home with a girl.

"I..." Sasuke took a deep breath in and looked towards the ceiling "I don't know about her."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know about her?!" Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"Why do you even care?" Sasuke said in a perpetually monotonously voice and then, sighing mentally.

"It's not about that I care. It's just that I don't understand why must you believe those rumors?" Said the blonde "and," he continued "Hinata's not that type of girl. And maybe, the reason why your secret's out is because..." He looked away for a second and flashed a quick smile "have you ever thought that maybe, when you're telling her your secret, someone overheard it?"

That dobe wasn't that dobe. That dobe wasn't that stupid. And then he realized the one who was stupid, the one who was stubborn, the one who jumped into conclusion first without understanding the whole situation was him. And no one else beside him.

And he really hoped that he wasn't too late.

"So, is t-there something I c-can help?" Hinata quizzed innocently as she stood in front of him.

"There's this... This thing is..." He couldn't think of a better way of saying it. And he didn't want to lie.

"It's getting l-late. I g-guess if you have n-nothing to say then I w-will ha—"

"No," he cut her off immediately "I... Do you want to take the train back together?" He finally managed to get what he wanted to say out.

Hinata smiled. A rather... Sad smile if you were to look at it deeper. And she knew that Sasuke definitely wouldn't see through it. Because after having a crush on him for long, after spending some time with him, she realized that he was those type who only sees the appearance. He wouldn't bother to know the reason behind why things happened and jumped straight into conclusion.

Now that he realized what was wrong with himself, it might be a little... A little too late for Hinata. Not that her crush on him had faded. Not that she hated such a type of person. It was just that she was disappointed that he would actually believe those rumors.

"Sorry Sasuke-san, m-my cousin is f-fetching me." She mumbled in a soft tone and put on a fond smile.

Sasuke watched as she walked passed him and further and further. When her back couldn't be seen anymore, he felt a sudden urge of breaking down.

Maybe, he realized everything too late. He was the stubborn one, the stupid one to believe those rumors.

And now that he had finally realized everything, life fucked him up again.

It was just a little too late to tell her how he really feels.

Just, a little too late.


	16. After Marriage

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEYLO! Hehehe, a short oneshot! Hope you guys will like it and do vote for a oneshot which you want the most for a sequel! The poll is on my profile! Anyway, do review! Again, reviews = motivation! :) _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

After Marriage

_What happened after marriage?_

_._

_._

What exactly happened after their marriage? Okay, kids. New house, new furnitures, many toys, new cooking tools, a coffee maker and a new television.

And there came those sad, happy, angry, shocked, pissed, over excited, impassive and many many other emotions.

To see that their kids managed to score a full marks for their test, they were happy. To know that their boy scolded the teacher a vulgarity, Hinata was pissed. Really pissed but as for the Uchiha, he felt proud to have such a kid. To see that Hinata herself had won a one minute free shopping in the supermaket, she was jumping with joy. And to see that her husband avoided her and didn't apologized for what he had done, she felt broken.

There's just too many emotions after the wedding. And too, there came the problems.

Where their kids would fight. Where they would fight. Where the kids and their father messed the entire house up. Where Sasuke had to take care of the kids where his wife wasn't around. Where Hinata had to cry secretly after a quarrel with her beloved husband. Where all the problems came out and yet, they managed to solve everything and continued their happy lives.

And soon, when their kids grew up, they grew older. Lesser fight, more appreciation of each other. Gained weight, more winkles. Yet, their love never fade. Watched as their children left for college and the old Uchiha had to comfort his crying and sobbing wife. Took some occasional walk at the park and sometimes, visit the underwater world, a place where couples would go and who cares whether were they young or old? Everyone appreciate and admire the love between old couples.

In the blink of an eye, Hinata was carrying onto their grandchildren. And soon, their kids had moved out of the house and into their very own love nest. It just continued on for generation like this. The house was much quieter than before. However, more of their love were in the air.

Lesser romantically sweet words, more of caring sentences. Lesser actions, more talking.

"Happy birthday kaa-san, tou-san!" Their kids entered the house with their children running towards them.

The smile appeared on their face as Sasuke carried his grandchild up and Hinata hugged them. It was the most beautiful time.

Sometime, they would catch a movie. Either romantic or action or comedy would be okay. It wasn't really the movie they wanted to watch. It was the memory they wanted to reminiscence. And they would visit the library and occasionally grabbed some street food which was unhealthy for them.

She would laughed at his mini pot belly and how scrawny his hands were when back then, it was muscular. He would then mocked how beautiful her skin were back then but then, it was filled with winkles. However, despite his mocking, he would always end his sentence with "but I guess I am already stuck with you and I'm prepare to be with you till I die."

Lesser 'I love you's, more love. Lesser talking and actions, more telepathy.

What exactly happened after their marriage?

Oh, it's the most beautiful thing that ever happened in our life. They would reply.

The most beautiful thing that happened.


	17. Lovelorn

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_YO! HEHEHE, been updating quick nowadays! thanks for your reviews of course! Hope you guys will like it and do vote for a oneshot which you want the most for a sequel! The poll is on my profile! Anyway, do review! Again, reviews = motivation! :) _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Lovelorn

_She left. He felt lost. _

_._

_._

"How's training today?" The timid Hyuga quizzed as she secretly watched her soon to be husband entered the house.

He had his left hand injured. But she couldn't do anything. He was too intimidating.

"Hn." His usual words.

"D-Do you need anything f-for you—" she stopped and took a deep breath in when all he did was walking passed her and ignoring whatever she was about to say.

A stupid arrangement from the upper generation. A stupid idea from the Hokage. A stupid experiment and a stupid life. A Hyuga and a Uchiha never worked out. The Hyuga was just too timid and shy. Too pure. The Uchiha was just too intimidating and straightforward. They just don't work out.

And maybe, because of this, they had to live together. In a small two room apartment. At least he was gentlemanly enough to give up the master room for the Hyuga and had to make a bed out from the study room. At least he was gentlemanly enough to allow her to use the bathroom every single day in the morning. At least he was gentlemanly enough to ask her whether was she uncomfortable with his presence or else he will request to move out.

The Hyuga is always fine with everything. Not because she was really, really fine but she just didn't want things to be so troublesome for the others. And she pretty much didn't mind living with the stoic Uchiha after knowing that he was such a gentlemanly guy. Except, too emotionless. Too apathetic and too impassive.

She herself had tried many ways to talk to him. So that they wouldn't feel so awkward whenever each other is around. However, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many ways she tried, it just didn't work. He wouldn't stop ignoring her and maybe, the only times he would talk to her was telling her that the master room would be hers.

Of course, when the whole entire Konoha knew that both of them were to be arranged to a marriage, many opposed. Especially the Uchiha's fans, Kiba and her cousin. Everyone who opposed was either first, they were in love with either one of them (his fans) or overprotective which obviously implied the two guys that said no to the arranged marriage.

She had no choice too. She had to accept it. She didn't want to disappoint her father again. And she didn't want to go through so many troublesome stuff. The Uchiha took a rather hard time to accept it. He avoided her for the first few weeks upon knowing the news and at one point, he even injured her on purpose, with evil intention. That was what the villagers saw on the appearance. However, on the other side, when Hinata was in the hospital, he secretly sneaked up to her to apologize. A reason why he did that was because he wanted the whole world to know that the Hyuga and the Uchiha cannot be together. If they were, the world would collapse. Really.

And maybe, because of all those stuff that he did deep down behind the eyes of the world, she had taken a liking for him. If someone was to actually look at the other side of the picture, they would instead, see a rather patient, caring and a slight humorous Uchiha. If they would, they would realized that the stoical Uchiha actually, wasn't that impassive and apathetic at all times.

"Uchiha-san," she knocked on his room door softly and took a step back, waiting for it to open. It didn't and somewhat, she knew it. "I've made s-some dinner for y-you and left the f-first aid box on the table. D-Don't leave your w-wound untreated. It might g-get infected." She finished and smiled a little to herself.

Sasuke had never really interest in her. And that their marriage were coming in another two weeks time, Hinata was getting more and more anxious. Many would be there to see their wedding and she didn't want to see his impassive face while standing before the priest or something.

"You k-know, it's okay if you don't w-want the marriage to g-go on." Hinata whispered to herself but she knew he heard it clearly.

"You think you had the ability to stop it?" He quizzed. In a rather sarcastic way.

She frowned.

"I'll try." She said flatly.

"Hn. Don't try if you can't."

A frown marred her face once again. She wondered why must he always looked at her as a weakling, a weak ass. She wasn't that weak. She's just a little vulnerable. A little fragile.

Then, she realized that actually, he wasn't really looking down at her. He was, in his usual nonchalant telling her that if she couldn't do it, don't force herself. Don't overwork herself to satisfy the needs of others.

"Thanks Uchiha-san, b-but I'll try." She stood up as a smile adorned her face.

It wasn't till the day before her wedding. She sat at the couch, hugging her knees and biting her lower lips. She didn't like the idea that she was marrying to someone that doesn't love her at all. And she didn't like the thing that the reason behind her marriage was to satisfy what the upper generations wanted.

"Not sleeping?" Her soon to be husband quizzed in a perpetually tired way "you'll be tired for tomorrow. It's more tiring than mission."

Hinata flinched upon his words. He wasn't showing a tint of concern. He was trying to imply then the wedding would probably take his life away. The wedding practically suck his reason for living.

"You should r-rest then. Since you're t-that tired."

They didn't share anymore lines after that sentence she said. When their wedding day finally reached, Sakura, miraculously became over excited and helped her with her extremely gorgeous wedding gown which was from Mikoto Uchiha. Her soon to be husband's mum.

As she watched the gown hanging beautifully in front of her, she could feel that her tears were rising. If the Uchiha had proposed to her, she would be elated to wear the gown. If the reason behind the marriage wasn't because to satisfy what the upper generation wanted, she would be glad to put the gown on. However, she knew it. She knew that she wasn't worth the gown.

"Hinata!" Sakura and some other giggled "are you done?"

"Just a minute!" Hinata said, wiping her tears away.

The Uchiha waited patiently at his room with his closest buddy. He wasn't really looking forward to today. Not that he hated the Hyuga, not that he despised the Hyuga, not that he mind marrying to a weakling. It was just that... He hated the fact that he was marrying to someone who doesn't have any feelings for him.

After spending a few weeks with that timid Hyuga, he had started to fall for her. Her silence, her purity, her beauty and how she always tries to satisfy what the other needs. And maybe, the reason why he always replied her in such a short and flat and impassive way was because he was afraid that he might offend her. Because the way he put his words is a whole lot different from the way she speaks.

And that it definitely hurt him when the moment the pink haired kunoichi rushed into the room and said "Hinata's gone."

He didn't knew what happened. Everyone was searching for the blue head except for him. And what the others sees his action was that he was really glad that she had left. But if she was around, she would understand him. She would know that he wasn't happy that she was gone, it was just that he needed some time to take in whatever he had to. Why did she leave so sudden?

And then it hit him. She said she would try. She said she would try. That idiot.

"Sasuke, I found this." Naruto said as he placed a letter beside him. The blonde didn't say anything after that and left after the Uchiha opened the letter.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I left isn't because I hate you. I left isn't because I don't want to marry you. I left is because I knew that you don't want to get married and especially, to someone like me. A weakling. But after spending a few weeks with you, I realized that actually, you aren't that cold. You aren't that evil and you aren't that intimidating. You are actually, a patient, caring and a gentleman. _

_Why I left isn't because I mind getting myself married to you. I left because I like you. I left because I knew that you wouldn't return the feeling and that I hate to know that I had to marry to someone who wouldn't love me. _

_Be happy. And I tried. I did succeed. So, you owe me one. Return it to me when we meet again. _

___Hinata._

* * *

That idiot. That baka. That stubborn idiot. That retarded baka. He owed her one and definitely, she owed him too.

"Sasuke, how was it?" His best friend quizzed, leaning himself against the door.

"Everything's fine. The wedding should be cancelled."

"What?"

The wedding was cancelled. And she tried. She did try. And for a small reason, he hated the fact that he didn't at least, sees that she was already planning to run away from the wedding.

After all, the impassive nonchalant Uchiha had feelings too and perhaps, the only one who knows how to see through him was the Hyuga. And now that he had lost her, he couldn't help but to feel lovelorn.


	18. Fell in Love with a Tsundere

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_SUP GUYS! A sudden idea of gender bender came to my mind and hence, resulting in such a one shot. In this one shot, Hinata's a guy named Hanate and Sasuke's a gitl named Sasuki. So obviously, by the title, Sasuke oh I mean Sasuki is a Tsundere! Haha!_

_Hope you guys will like it and do vote for a oneshot which you want the most for a sequel! The poll is on my profile! Anyway, do review! Again, reviews = motivation! :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Fell in Love with a Tsundere

_A Tsundere that left him filled with guiltiness. _

_._

_._

Hanate walked down the streets of Konoha in his usual white Kimono with tint of lilac at the end. He always loves events. And definitely, the year end event of Konoha.

"Oi! Hanate!"

And one thing he always wonders. Why, a shy and timid guy like him had fans. And it wasn't merely just one or two, it was more than ten and they even came up with the idea of creating a secret association named 'Hanate's love'. He felt... Awkward and freaked out.

"Shut up girls,"

Her voice. He always likes it. And the fact that he wasn't just in love with her voice but too, her person. The female Uchiha. The last Uchiha. And when he told his friends about it, they said he was crazy. A girl like her would never fall for a guy like him.

"Sasuki," Hanate said with a fond smile plastered on his face that never fails to be rewarded with a blush from the female Uchiha.

Maybe his friends were wrong. Maybe everyone was wrong. The female Uchiha liked him. Instead, she loves him. And she openly admitted to everyone and too, opening declared a war with all his fans. Maybe, this was one of the thing that he fell for her.

"No partner?" She quizzed nonchalantly and grabbed his hand "then I'll be."

One thing. No matter how many times she told him she was in love with him, he denied and denied and denied the fact that he had feelings for her. And he wondered why. It wasn't because he didn't like her. It was because the last Uchiha definitely worth someone better instead of a weakling like him.

And that many had scolded him for being such a stupid boy, for a moment, he really did want to confess. But whenever the thought of him being defeated and couldn't even protect her, he took a step back and held his voice.

"Say, where do you want to watch the fireworks?" She questioned.

"Why don't we watch it w-with the rests?" He replied with a rather nervous smile.

"You idiot!" She raised his hand and hit it straight to his head "obviously I had made myself clear that I wanted I watch it with you!"

Sometimes, upon seeing such a sight of the Uchiha, he wondered why did he even fall for her.

"You did?" Hanate winced as he rubbed his head and absentmindedly stared into her eyes.

Then, a blush started appearing on a face and for a second, he was confused about it. After that one second, she slowly closed her eyes and the blush grew even redder.

"A-Are you tired?" He quizzed.

Her eyes shot opened and a frown marred her face "you are the stupidest person I ever seen in my entire life!" She screamed and kicked his leg.

Really, why did he even fall for her?

"When a girl closes her eyes, it obviously says that she wants you to kiss her!" She said, ending off with a sign of irritation.

"I thought y-you were ti—"

"I'm never tired and now that you know the reason why I closed my eyes, do what you think you should do." She said offhandedly and grabbed the front of his Kimono and pulled him closer to her.

His heart pounding even faster and heavier. And he was already starting to sweat and for a reason, the words he wanted to say couldn't come out from his throat.

"Kiss me." She said and closed her eyes.

Hanate blushed and leaned in slowly. Very slowly. She was really beautiful under the moonlight. And maybe, this was why he fell for her. However, he wasn't really much of a shallow guy. He fell for her because of her personality. Even though she had her dark side portrayed to him, he wasn't afraid and instead, he felt like he was more attracted to her.

"Ah! Gomen!" He pushed her away and stood rooted "I can't."

"What do you mean by you can't?!" She said, her voice slightly louder than usual, her face slightly more pissed than usual.

"Cause I don't like you." He said, with a heavy heart. An extremely heavy heart.

She kept mum. Till the fireworks went off, she mumbled something he couldn't catch and ran off, leaving him alone. Guilty. Disappointed and wondering why was he that stubborn.

The next day, they didn't talk. He wasn't used to her being like this when in the past, she would pull him into some restaurant and ordered some food for him, telling him that it was a date. Weeks past and still, she didn't say a single to him. And that she had started to take up slightly more missions than usual. Months, it was as if they didn't know each other.

And maybe, when they happened to be on the same mission, he felt guilty, awkward and a yearn to talk to her. Her face was still as apathetic as ever. She never changed. And that maybe because of all those thoughts that he stubbornly thought of, the guiltiness never left him.

There were many enemies. And many of his comrades were fighting. Weapons clashing into one another, smoke bomb, scrolls flying around and even animals appeared. He lost sight of Sasuki. And right after he thought of that, she appeared right in front of him. Everything on her was normal. Nothing change. Except, a smile. And then, he realized that everything wasn't normal. She had a katana pierced through her chest and this wasn't normal.

"Sasuki!" He shouted.

And before she fell into his arms, she pulled the katana out and killed the enemy that attacked her. He was shivering. The one that continuously said that she loves him, she loves him was now coughing out blood in his arms.

"D-Don't die...!" He said, tears falling down.

"Heh, you still don't w-want to admit that you like me." She said with coughs in between and forcing herself to smile.

"Don't die, please!" He hugged her closer and bit his bottom lip, preventing the cries from escaping.

"Do you like me?" She questioned weakly.

"No," he looked at her with his teary eyes and shook his head "I love you."

A small chuckle left her mouth and a genuine smile appeared on her face "really? How much?"

"Too much." He said "too much. So don't die, please." He begged.

"I'm tired.. I love you, Hanate."

When her voice disappeared, when her eyes closed and that when she finally admitted that she was tired, he, for once, felt so lost. He hugged her closer to him as his tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He repeated and repeated.


	19. Special Someone

**Title:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEY! Anyway, I have got a request about doctor and patient and when I scanned through my files, I realized that this story I had wrote like... A week ago! And I didn't even post it up! Anyway, _

_Hope you guys will like it and do vote for a oneshot which you want the most for a sequel! The poll is on my profile! Anyway, do review! Again, reviews = motivation! :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Special Someone

_A feral child. A doctor that took notice of her and absentmindedly, fell in love._

_._

_._

A wild child. Caught and locked in the asylum. All alone.

Hinata was her name. She didn't know anything before she was told. Lost at the age of three, she lived in the forest alone for the next 13 years of her life. She couldn't speak much. She didn't know anything about the 'humans'. But she can listen. She can feel. She can see much more.

Hugging herself, she cornered herself in one corner and rested her head on her knee. She hugged herself even closer the moment she heard the door unlocking and opening.

She wanted so badly to tell them that she wasn't crazy. She was never crazy. She wanted to get out of that freaking dark place and back to her home. She couldn't speak. That was why. She wasn't mute or anything. She just, didn't know how. And whenever she tried to tell them using some sign languages (created all by herself), they would misunderstand her of getting more and more crazier.

"Hinata Hyuga."

She knew that was her name. They didn't tell her about her family or anything. After being lost and trying to survive for the past 13 years, she misses her family. Her birthday wasn't told either. Neither was her birthplace.

She froze the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't like it. She started shivering and squeezed herself into the corner more. Her legs were cuffed. She couldn't run. And there's no point running. She's gonna get locked in another cell. Even darker, even colder and even quieter.

The hand moved away almost instantly when he or she saw her reaction to it.

"Your hair's a little messy." That person's voice travelled smoothly to her ears. It was flat but it hid a little pinch of concern in it.

"I'm Sasuke. A doctor working here."

Without lifting her head, she could feel that he was smiling. And he wasn't like those doctors or nurses working in here. They were rough to her. They were mean to her and they hit her whenever she disobeyed them. He was different.

"Today is your birthday." He drawled, making sure that she heard him. Then a soft chuckle came along "can I see your beautiful face?"

She still refused to lift her head to let him look. After spending a year in this asylum, she had already made an assumption that all doctors and nurses were mean assholes. They pretended to be nice just for a few minutes. And then they would study you and gave you many pills. If you didn't swallow all of them, they would force you. If you started rebelling, they would give you injection. And then they would tie your hand and feet. They wouldn't be nice and they wouldn't go on so nice.

"Hinata, today is your birthday. I've talk to the senior doctor and he allowed you to go out for a few hours." His voice was calm and... And heart-warming.

That was what she thought. After staying in the dark room for almost a year, she wanted to go out so damn badly. She wanted to see the sun, the clouds, the trees and if there was a river, she wanted to walk in it. Plucking the courage up, she slowly lifted her head with her eyes half closed. She narrowed her eyes a little, trying to focus among the blurry sight.

"There," the doctor pushed her hair behind her ears and took a comb out from his white doctor's jacket's pocket and placed it on her hand "why hide your face when you have such a pretty one?" He questioned, ending off with a soft laugh.

Holding onto the comb and nothing else, the doctor took it back from her and helped her instead. He slowly combed her hair. Her hair was really long and a little fizzy.

"Here, you look presentable now." He smiled a warm smile and stood up slowly "let's go."

Placing her hand against the cold hard wall as a support, she slowly forced her weak legs to stand. Her head still hanging low.

Lifting her eyes a little when she saw his hand extended out to her, she wondered why was he being so nice. But then, her old assumption took over. He wouldn't be so nice for long. Her hand seemed so light at that moment. And her brain seemed to be controlling her hand.

Holding his hands, he leaded her out of her dark room. The lights from the outside, too bright, too piercing and too uncomfortable. The atmosphere was cold, but it wasn't as cold as the one in the room. The atmosphere was filled with medicine and antiseptic smell. There were a few patients wondering obliviously. Some of them were talking to themselves. Some were laughing to themselves. And she wondered was it because of those doctors who self-claimed that they were mad and brought them in. Sometimes, people aren't really mad but became mad all because of those jerk ass doctors who self claimed they were.

"It's okay," he held her hand tighter as she moved herself closer to him whenever there was doctors or nurses near her.

"Hinata, do you have anyone special to you?" He quizzed as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled a little. She was a patient he had grew his interest in. He didn't thought that it would grow so much. The first time he ever saw her, she was screaming and doing signs which he supposed she was trying to say that she wasn't crazy.

Screaming and telling others that one wasn't crazy is all what the patients in the asylum do. He didn't really pay much attention to her. Till he read one of those confidential files that has her name on it. She was a feral child. And he had studied on them. They weren't crazy and they were never crazy. Because they were too exposed to the wild and allowing them to come in contact with the humans so suddenly, they couldn't take it.

And he was surprised. Really surprised that she knew what they were doing. And she seemed to understand them ( he guessed). And he wondered how was one three year old able to survive in the wild. This girl is really something.

"Today's your special day. Do you want to do anything?"

She wasn't speaking. Maybe she wasn't really that crazy. Or maybe she was plotting a plan to escape when they reached the garden.

"Maybe," he moved and stopped directly in front of her, smiling a little as he opened his palm and showed it to her "a magic show might do something."

Proving that there was nothing in his palm, he moved his left hand behind her ear and pulled out a stalk of lavender. It wasn't bloom yet. So it somehow looked like little worms sticking themselves to a stem.

"Here, it will bloom soon." He gently placed it on her hand.

When Hinata stepped out of the hospital, she felt that she was ten times lighter. She slowly brought her hand before her eyes, shielding it from the sun. The sun is bright and she loves this type of brightness. The atmosphere was a total different from the one in the hospital. This is warm and fresh. Still, one thing that never changed was that she still felt trapped and locked in.

"I've heard you haven't been out for almost a year." The raven black haired doctor gently placed one of this hand on her head and the other still holding to hers, his lips curved into a small genuine smile "don't worry, you won't be treated badly anymore."

Lifting her eyes slowly, both of their eyes met. It was like as if the world had stopped and collided when black met white.

"You've beautiful eyes. Don't hide it anymore."

Nodding her head, she smiled a little. This doctor gave her the feeling of security. She felt safe with him around her. Maybe yes, she wouldn't be treated badly anymore.

Ever since that day, he had became her doctor. Without fail, he would visit her almost twice a day. And as this went on, three years had passed. Her condition was becoming better and she could speak a little. And there was a small little affection growing within the feral child. A small little feeling that she wanted to be with him for her entire life.

"Hinata, how's your day going?"

Smiling a little, she nodded her head and raised her hand with a sign 'okay'. He had taught her to speak, taught her about manners, taught her about caring, life and love. Though she could speak, she rarely did it. She was allowed to wander herself within the hospital. That was because she wasn't as crazy and before.

And maybe between one or two weeks, she would be given a test from him. All about the stuff that he had taught her. Greeting him with manners, walking like a lady, seating like a lady, knowing the meaning of life and care. Care about him as her doctor and she was also told to learn to love him as her doctor.

And that was how the love started to grow.

"Hinata, what will you do if the one you care about is hurt?" He asked, pulling the book that she was reading a little away from him and smiled upon seeing her face.

Without saying a thing, she slowly grabbed his hand with one of her hand and looked at him. Then she lifted her free hand and placed it against his chest, mumbling "I. Will. Care." Slowly, making sure that every word she said was right and clear.

Patting her head as he heard her answer, he chuckled a little. It was now late spring. The garden outside of the hospital were filled with many different colors of flowers. And it made the little student as well as patient of his smiles every time she sees them. And this at the same time, giving him a warm sense of satisfaction.

"Sa. Su. Keh." She pronounced his name slowly and smiled "I. Love. You."

This was something he didn't taught her. He had taught her on almost everything about life. Forgiveness, sadness, the happy times, the struggle, the people around them as well as the hatred. Yet, love. He didn't include in his lesson to her.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

All she did was nodded her head, still having that beautiful smile on her face as she again, repeated her words "I. Love. You."

He didn't do anything. He wasn't that open. If he was, he would be hugging her and kissing her forehead. Once or maybe twice. Thanking her for allowing him to again, feel that feeling of being loved by someone. Instead of all those, he smiled and laughed.

"Hinata. Don't worry. The doctors here will be good." He said.

And she started crying. He was taken aback. Why was she crying out of a sudden?

"Hinata. Stop crying." He ordered.

She didn't. And she usually would whenever he told her to stop doing stuff like crying or whatever. This time she didn't. She practically ignored him.

Finally, after a moment, the Uchiha had decided to find out why. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry filled his eyes.

"You. Leaving. Why?" Her words short and flat yet, it was something that Sasuke couldn't forget.

One thing about the Hyuga was that she wasn't just an ordinary feral child. She was a feral child who knows how to read people really well and sometimes, he even suspected that whether does she possesses any super power or anything.

"Cause I have to," he smiled, "I have to move back to my hometown."

Then the next thing that she said hadn't left his mind till now.

"But. I love you." The last three words went so smoothly and it was probably one of the sentences that she spoke that went on two smoothly.

"Stop saying." He said strictly and glared into her eyes "Tell that to someone special."

Slowly, she lifted her hands and placed it on his. Then she smiled. Her eyes was smiling. And he softened. He let his hand dropped to his side and lowered her head "You. Are. That. Someone."

"Hinata," he sighed mentally and forced out a smile "what if I have to leave?"

She kept mum for a moment. And she opened her mouth and closed it. And a smile adorned her face "You. wouldn't right? You. Say. I'm that. Someone. Special to. You."

"Yes you're," he smiled "definitely. But what if?"

"It's. Okay." She said, her eyes seem to be going to shut. "We. Still have. Time. Long Time." She finished.

No, definitely not much time left. A day is long. It depends. However, to him under such circumstances, all he could really hope was that today, a day would be the longest day he ever experience.

"Yes." He mumbled and continued "but definitely not long enough for me." He whispered to himself and stood up, patting her was and walked off as his tears started rising.

Without knowing, his tears had already fell down his cheeks. He stopped and looked down to his feet. A day.

"Sakura," he called "I'll be leaving tomorrow." He said and looked towards the direction of the library "don't tell her."

The pink haired doctor looked at him confusingly but then, he guessed she understood by what he meant when she replied him with a nod and smile, saying "she will be fine."

_Tell that to someone special. That someone special to you._

And he knew she was the one.


	20. Teas

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HI! Another one uploaded! YES! Anyway, __Hope you guys will like it and do vote for a oneshot which you want the most for a sequel! The poll is on my profile! Anyway, do review! Ive been receiving much lesser reviews nowadays! which author doesn't like reviews?! hahaah! Again, reviews = motivation! :) so please help me! I'm left with only a month To complete the challenge! :D_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Teas

_Teas are the best. __And maybe, the person who always makes it for him is even better._

_._

_._

Sasuke groaned as he realized that he was holding onto a lilac lacy panty instead of his own boxers. He hated the fact that now, his life was even more screwed that he thought it would be.

Putting a Hyuga to live with him wasn't a good idea. A female Hyuga, of course. Definitely it wasn't. She was timid. Her voice was too soft and sometimes, he would just reply her with a "yes" just to acknowledge the fact that she was talking. She wasn't that weak and that was the only thing he found it interesting. And that she had a damn crush on that dobe, it just caused things to be even more worser. Whenever he visited him, she would faint or made a mess out of his kitchen just to serve a cup of tea for him. She was a troublesome thing.

And worst, his house was invaded with many alienic stuff. He knew that 'alienic' word doesn't even exist but he couldn't find any better word to describe it. Sometimes, he would find a pinkish white mini soft tube and he wondered what was it. Then, he realized it was a tampon. Things woman would use. Sometimes, he would get his white shirt stained with purple mark. He thought it came from one of his purple shirt then he realized he doesn't own any purple shirt. And what caused the stain was her dark lavender bra. How great. Sometimes, instead of finding his boxers while searching in that small drawer, he found many laced panties.

His house was pretty small. With only two room and one room was for other uses and not sleeping. He had given up his room to her and that the only thing that was able to store her daily clothing was his wardrobe. And it wasn't a great thing to share. Especially when he accidentally grabbed onto her bra and coincidentally, she entered the room. And that sometimes, he would mistook her white tube top as his face towel.

She was assigned to live with him. Probably to look after him so that one, he wouldn't run away and two, he wouldn't try to destroy Konoha. And he wondered why her? Why sent such a weakling to look after him?

"Sakura's too over obsessed over you. She would be glad to leave and destroy Konoha with you. Naruto wouldn't be that free. He would probably want more exciting missions." The Hokage said in a raspy tone with her face red.

_She's always drunk. And she always make stupid things_.

The Hyuga was quiet. That is really good. And that it was really great to have her instead of one of his fans to stay with him. Or else he would be dead. So dead.

"Sasuke-san, would y-you like some lavender t-tea?" Quizzed the Hyuga.

Her voice made the entire apartment much more livelier. Not that he didn't like it. It was just that he wasn't really use to it.

"Yes. Thanks."

Tea was probably their only source of thing to their conversations. Their conversations always started out with tea. And he wasn't really much of a tea person. Well, not till this amazingly troublesome Hyuga entered his house and created a mess out of his life and at the same time, influencing him to like tea.

Tea leaves became some sort of a must have non stable 'drink' at his home.

Tea was said to improve immune system and especially for lavender tea. They are great help to those who suffered from insomnia and those who are completely stressed out. However, a person like her who takes at least a cup of tea a day has a pretty weak body. Sometimes, she would just faint in the house and if he didn't come home for that day, he would probably have a dead person in the house. Maybe it was because of that Jounin Examinations where her cousin beat her up pretty badly. He wasn't interested in taking anymore exams. It would be wasting his time.

"How're you feeling now?" He questioned as he grabbed the cup from her and sat himself down on the couch.

"I'm f-fine. The doctor say I'm r-recovering good." She never fails to end her sentence off with her smile.

"Hn. Good to hear."

And that their conversation never last for more that two minutes, he some sort hated it. It was as if he was talking to himself sometimes. It was as if like she ignored him on purpose sometimes. Though he knew she wouldn't.

And maybe, because of their lack of conversations lead to a lack of understandings between them. He didn't know how to comfort her whenever she was down. Sometimes, all he could say was "cheers?". It didn't help at all as instead, it only caused the entire atmosphere to be even more awkward than it was.

"That dobe's a little..." He paused and choked on his words when her sobbing became louder.

Then she slowly lifted her head and stared into his onyx eyes. He froze and stared back. It was awkward for him for he didn't know what to do.

"Happy Mother's Day...?" He said.

Her sobbing stopped immediately. She stared at him and tilted her head "Mother's day?"

Today was mother day. And that the fact that she was living with him to look after him, it was like a mother living with his son and taking good care of him.

"You're like a mother to me, I guess?" He mentally shrugged and chuckled a little "I mean, you make tea."

She sighed and smiled "yea, I'm your m-mother."

"Sort of? You're like one." He said offhandedly. His jokes, his way of making his jokes funny are lousy. It only made it sound so serious.

"You're not h-helping at all." She said and lowered her head. Then, a soft laugh escaped her mouth as she again, lifted her head and smiled at him "but thanks, Sasuke-san."

Sometimes, her attitude and her personality amazed her. How could she, after so many things still managed to force out such a genuine smile?

"So, you want some tea?" He quizzed, changing the topic.

And that sometimes, the lady of his house just amazed him so much that he sometimes wondered did he obliviously fall for her.

"Yea, l-lavender's good." She said and laughed softly to herself "but I'll do it myself."

"It's okay, since you're the one crying." He said and mentally cursed when he realized that his words actually rubbed salt to her wound.

"Sasuke-san k-knows how to make t-tea?"

"I have to. I'm living with someone who loves tea." He shrugged "Lavender's indeed good." He smirked and made his way to the kitchen.

Tea helps to get rid of sadness too. Sasuke wasn't really sure about this idea but definitely, if the tea was coming straight from her, it definitely helps him.

Teas are the best. And maybe, the person who always makes it for him is even better.


	21. Valentines Gift

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEY GUYS! I reposted this chapter as when I read it, I realized there's some mistakes! I decide to change it so you guys can read it better!_

_ Anyway, __Hope you guys will like it and do vote for a oneshot which you want the most for a sequel! The poll is on my profile! Anyway, do review! Reviews did increase and let me tell you, IM SO HAPPY! :'D Again, reviews = motivation! :) so please help me! I'm left with only a month To complete the challenge! :D REVIEW! :))_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Valentines Gift

_Chocolates, flowers, cakes and letters are cliche valentines day gift. _

_._

_._

Her usual perpetual blush appeared on her face as she, as usual, peeking at her crush. The school, pretty popular guy who is blessed with the cutest face, kindest soul and the smartest mind. And maybe, that was why so many fell for him.

"She's at it again." Tenten said, ending off with a soft giggle and sighed.

Sometimes, she would hope that maybe, if she was to grow her hair a little longer, get rid of her ugly glasses, being just a little smarter and maybe, join the dance society so that she could get the attention of him. But she didn't. Her hair was only shoulder length, her glasses was still resting on the bridge of her nose every day, she was placed number 28 in her class of 35 and she was in the science club.

All she could only do was stealing glances and peeking at him. And then, in the night, she would be staring at her own diary and wrote down merely just "I saw him today.". It wasn't that pathetic, right?

It was him that made her heart jumped.

"Hinata, you have to confess!" Tenten's encouragement never fails to give the Hyuga determination. However, it was just... Something was missing.

"I c-can't," she replied.

Wouldn't it be nice if she was in the same class as him? So that she could probably be friends with him and then, developing their relationship into more than just friends. Wouldn't it be nice if she was sporty? So that she could join the cheerleader team and maybe at then, he would notice her or something.

Wouldn't it be nice if everything was just... Going the way she wanted it to be?

She watched as girls squealed around him. She watched as the girls confessed and him, being a nice soul accepted their gift but not their heart. And hence, leading to the girls thinking that they would probably have another chance with him. She watched as the school cutest girl gave him a box of chocolate and he replied with "thanks, it looks pretty good.". It seems fine. But after that, they were seen to be hanging out most of the time.

She thought he was a kind soul. However, he broke her heart. So, was it still counted?

She thought she was different when he smiled and handed her a blueberry flavored candy. She thought she was until everyone in his class received it and someone told her that he happened to have extra. That was why she received it. However, stupidly, she kept the sweet and stared at it every night.

On valentines, she wanted so badly to gift him the cake she baked overnight. And when she was in front of him, she hid the cake behind her back and lowered her head, hand into her pocket and pulled out a plaster "good l-luck for y-your m-match later!". It was embarrassing though he laughed and thanked her.

She was really happy though. To hear his thanks.

"Hinata, your wallet." His voice travelled smoothly into her ears as he handed her her wallet.

She almost fainted.

She ran to the back of the school and cheered. Jumping like some kid finally getting his or her favorite toy. She was just too happy that he knew her name.

"He k-knew my n-name! U-Uchiha-san knew m-my name!" Hinata choked on her words many times while trying to tell it to her friends.

"Really?!" Temari exclaimed and smiled "this means... There would be a chance between you and him!"

Hinata blushed and squealed softly. She nodded her head rapidly and then, shook it off "s-stop making me s-so embarrassed." She mumbled and giggled.

"Maybe..." Ino said and smirked "he would give you something on the next valentines!"

Her friends are great. They never failed to encourage her to confess, pushed her to him occasionally when he was near, gave her stupid ideas on how to attract his attention and on. With them around, she felt that she might have a chance with him.

So what? Her friends are beautiful to her but definitely, in school there are going to be those bitches who is blessed with cuteness and beauty. And then, they would probably look down on Hinata herself's kind of girls who secretly hoped to be with the school popular guy.

Sakura hadn't been good to her. She was always mean. And whenever she was close with the Uchiha, she would give her that 'dream on getting with him' look.

Hinata was forever on the ugly side. She was always the one serving the drinks when the guys were playing their match. She was always the one helping the teachers to carry the book. She was always the one that were forced to put on ugly roles for drama playing.

"Sakura's always with him..." One of the girls said and whined "I hope I can be as cute as her!"

Facing herself in the mirror, Hinata pouted her lips cutely. She tried many ways to look cute. Giving a twist and sticking her tongue out. Bit her lower lip to give some sense of sexiness and even trying to wink. She shook her head and sighed. It was ultimate failure. She wasn't cute and she couldn't be cute.

It changed a little when she moved on to her second year. Hair a little longer, grades a little better, still wearing her glasses and still, in the science club. Many said she looks beautiful with her hair longer. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the Uchiha to look at her.

"Sasuke-kun! Good luck!" Sakura cheered and waved her pompom in the air. Hinata had to admit, she was beautiful. And she only hoped that she could be a little like her. So maybe, the Uchiha would notice her or something.

"Hinata, why don't you... Just tell him how you really feel?" Tenten said.

"She's probably going to faint before she could even open her mouth." Temari smirked the moment she saw the Hyuga frowned and tried to protest.

"I w-won't!" She argued "I can d-do it!"

"Well okay, here's the plan. First of a—"

"Wait, w-what plan?" Hinata quizzed innocently.

"Obviously it's the plan for you to confess. Valentines tomorrow anyway." Temari mentally shrugged and eyed the weapon obsessed girl "you know what I mean."

"Oh yes I know," replied Tenten with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Watching him as he played in the match, her heart already started pounding. Today was valentines and her friends had already prepared a box of chocolate and her self written confession letter. If she didn't complete the mission, she would be a turtle. Obviously she doesn't want it!

When the match ended and their school won the overall champion, all the girls ran up to him and handed him water, towel. Followed by many many gifts. Flowers, cake, letters and chocolates.

_Chocolates are cliche valentines day gift_. She thought to herself and sighed. What else could she possible get for him and even if there was something, she wouldn't be able to have the time to get it.

"Hinata?"

His voice made her jumped. She turned herself around and faced her phobia. Overtime, it was as if she had developed a phobia for him. She would faint and feel breathless.

"U-U-Uchiha-san!" She stuttered and lowered her head.

"Are you watching our match earlier on?" He quizzed with a smile "we did great, isn't it?"

Nodding her head repeatedly, she was hoping that she could find words to congratulate him.

"Anyway, see you arou—"

"Uchiha-san!" She lifted her head as stared into his onyx eyes. She thought she almost black out "h-happy v-valentines!"

Instead of giving him the box of chocolates and the letter she spent many nights writing, she passed him a box of plasters. Chocolates and letters are pretty cliche.

"Plasters again?" He chuckled and opened the box "do you happen to own a plaster shop or something?"

"No..." Hinata mumbled.

"Anyway, happy valentines day, Hinata" his words was so smooth and clear. And she hoped she could have a recorder and record it down especially the part where he said her name.

"Here, a candy for you."

And from that day onward, she never failed to stare at the sweets that he had given her. However, still, she didn't confess. The following year, her hair as longer. She teas no longer in the science club. She joined the drama and still, her glasses never leave her. She had gotten a few admirers and most of them were kind though they were... A little weird. Many had stop calling her the 'retarded nerd'. One thing didn't change. The Uchiha still didn't talk to her.

"So, what's your plan?" Quizzed the dirty blonde lady while having her eyes laid on Shikamaru.

"I have n-no plan.." Hinata mumbled and sighed "I don't w-want to be so cliche like g-giving chocolates a-and flowers."

"Maybe..." Tenten smirked and nudged her friend s arm "there's one thing..."

Hinata took a deep breath and watched as he stepped out of his class and accepted the gifts coming from the girls. She waited till most of them were gone and then, plucked up her courage and walked towards him.

"Uchiha-san!" She called, her hand shivering a little.

"Ah, Hinata. It's you again." He smiled and placed his gift down on the table next to him "am I going to receive plasters again?" He chuckled.

He remembered her gift to him last year. And he remembered her name! She exclaimed in her mind and blushed.

"N-No." She said softly "I m-mean, yes!" She exclaimed.

One thing the Hyuga didn't know was that two years ago, the Uchiha had already taken notice of her. She was the clumsy nerd looking girl that gave him plasters on every valentines and he had caught her many times sneaking up and peeking at him while he played. He found her rather amusing. And that every time she had to serve the people water while he and his teammates played the match, he wanted her to serve him too.

And that the candy he gave her, he wanted her to remember him in a sweet way. And that she always hid what she wanted to gift him. Like the cake on the first year of valentines. Instead of the cake, it was a plaster. On the second year of valentines, instead of her letter and the box of chocolates, she gifted him a box of plasters. But to him, chocolates and letters are cliche. That was why after the first time she gave him the plaster on valentines, he had already noticed and obliviously, slowly falling for her.

Every time he talked to her, he wanted so much to actually ask for her number or something. Her birthday maybe? So that he could send her something. And the liking went on till one day, he finally realized it was more than just a simple liking when he felt the pain in his heart when someone confessed to her. He was so afraid that she might accept him even though he was one weird dude.

They were close after that. And he heard that he didn't have up on her. He was hoping to touch her one day and that every time he saw them together, he felt the pain. He felt the fear.

"Happy v-valentines day Uchiha-san," she said and passed him a letter and handmade plaster with his name on it.

He smirked and accepted her gift. Then he leaned forward and pecked her cheeks "happy valentines Hinata, it's my gift for you."

A plaster and a kiss. The contrast was too big. However, both of them likes the present so why not?


	22. Now and Forever

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HELLO! Another one shot up! Yeah! Cheerios!_

_hooe you guys like it and do review! YEAP, reviews did increase but I do hope you guys continue so I know how you guys think of my Stories! I love reviews! And definitely, it gives me so much motivation! Thanks :D_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Now and Forever

_Together Forever. Can they?_

_._

_._

Hinata slowly sat herself down, her back facing the door, secretly hoping that it wouldn't open any sooner or even better, he wouldn't be home today.

She is married to the Uchiha under the order of the Hokage and her father. To help the Uchiha to revive his clan in order to make him stay and not leave again and to see whether how strong would their child be like with both the Sharingan and Byakugan.

And that after unwillingly accepted the fact that they had to get married no matter what, they were tasked to make baby. Or babies. Whatever. And of course, the one who opposed the most was Hinata. She had already sacrifice her happiness for the sake of Konoha and definitely, she was not going to sacrifice her virginity.

And maybe, being a woman herself, the Hokage understood Hinata's situation and feelings and hence, granted them an allowance of six months to get used of one another, understand each other and developed feelings. Finally, five months and seventeen days past. Still, very few conversations, rare looking into one's eyes and both of them were still sleeping in different rooms.

It made no difference at all.

And finally, she plucked her courage up to resign to her fate and told her husband that 'they will be turning in slightly later'. Which means, she had prepared. She was prepared. She didn't want to wait any longer. She didn't want her father to be looking at her as a coward and she didn't want anymore pressure from the elderly. She just wanted to.. Have some peace. And she knew she had to resign to fate.

Her husband is one of the smartest ninja back in the days when they were still in the academy. And obviously, he knew by what she meant when she told him that. To her surprise, his reaction wasn't much expected. He nodded his head and for once, he looked at her into her eyes for a few seconds before making his way to the door.

"See you later, then." He said, having pauses in between which the Hyuga believed that he still wasn't that comfortable talking to his very own wife.

"Uhm."

And maybe, upon having such a strange reply from her husband, Hinata wasn't really feeling comfortable. Okay, she admitted that she was the one that had problems with him. She admitted that she was the one who needed so much time to finally accepted the marriage. She was the one that had to be forced to live with him. She was the one who had problems. Not him.

"Sakura, I need help." She said, ending off with a rather tired sigh as she fiddled with her pants.

She had turned to many of her friends for the sake of today. Tenten told her not to do it which wasn't really helping her to get rid of the fear though she appreciated it. Temari said that it was going to be a long time since it was her first time doing it. Ino said it was going to feel so awesome after reading through hearing the opinions of others. Kurenai said good luck. What the hell was that suppose to mean? None of them were helping. She appreciated them though.

"No, I m-mean... Will it be painful?"

Yes, the pain was what Hinata fear the most. It was said to be painful when it was your first time and of course, not that she couldn't stand any pain or that her tolerance for pain was low, she just didn't want to feel pain because of this reason.

"It depends?" Hinata quizzed.

What Hinata knew about sex was that first, it is going to be painful on your first round and it makes baby. That was what she knew. And maybe, knowing that she had to do it with the stoical Uchiha, she was really nervous. And scared, of course.

"He's not home yet," Hinata paused, her eyes somewhat closing but she forced it to open "I hope he wouldn't be ba—"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. The door knob turned with a creak sound followed by the door opening and revealing the dark haired Uchiha standing by the entrance, clutching onto his left wrist.

"He's back. I'll talk to you l-later." Hinata finished and ended the call, hanging her head low and fiddling with her shirt.

She slowly lifted her head as she watched him stumbling passed her and making his way to the kitchen. Then the sound of the water running was heard. He must be washing his wound. Maybe this would be a good excuse to skip today's activity. However, she didn't want to drag any longer. The longer she dragged, she would probably only receive even more pressure and her dad would be even more disappointed with her. Not really a good idea.

"Are you alright?" She quizzed with a tint of concern in her voice.

"Aa," he stopped, turning his head a little so that he could see her from the corner of his eyes "just a little abrasion."

Hinata was all along staring at his wound and obviously, it was not just an abrasion. It was a cut. Maybe a rather deep cut. However, that is how the Uchiha always behaves.

"It's not an abrasion, it's a cut." Hinata corrected him.

She grabbed the first aid box in the drawer and made her way up to him. Her eyes never left the ground, even when she gently grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. Strange enough, he abided and didn't even try to pull his hand away.

"How did you g-get this?" She questioned as she bandaged his wound.

"Training." He replied offhandedly.

"Take good care of yourself." She finished the bandaging and lifted her head, staring straight into his eyes.

It was just a usual reaction that she would lift her head to look at her patient. And that she regretted that she done that. His eyes showed no emotion and she didn't know how to react. Even if she smiled at him, he is probably gonna ignored it and only makes her even more retarded.

So she didn't. And she didn't even look away. They stared into each other eyes for more than five seconds and then, more than ten. She blinked deliberately slow as she studied the Uchiha and after so many years of knowing his existence, she finally realized that he is actually a pretty good looking guy.

"I guess it's done." He said, causing her to snap out from her thoughts and immediately pulled her hand back.

"Yea, it's d-done." She mumbled and stood up.

"You..." He paused and she stopped whatever she was doing "I'm taking a bath." He finished and made his way back to his room, leaving Hinata slightly confused.

What was he going to say?

"Yea.." She mumbled.

* * *

Hinata eyed her husband through the mirror reflection from his room as she sat on her bed. It was pretty good when sometimes, she could see him from her room. He was sitting on his bed, reading some books. Probably borrowed from Konoha's library and he, for the first time didn't really look focus on it. And she noticed it. Why? Was it because... He didn't forget what she told him this morning?

Taking a deep breath in, she placed her feet on the ground and slowly, walked towards his room. Her feet seemed heavier than usual. She stood at the entrance and knocked on the door softly "can I c-come in?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

Her heart was heavier. Her breathing was heavier. Her feet was heavier. Just everything was heavier at that moment. And her eyes, she wanted to sleep and forget about what she said this morning,

"What a-are you reading?" She decided to start their conversation with random questions so that it wouldn't end up awkward or anything.

But he ruined her plan.

"You said we will be doing it tonight." He said nonchalantly and stared at her "right?"

Hinata could feel the heat up her face. She fiddled with her night dress and nodded her head slowly "uhm."

He stood up casually and looked at her before grabbing onto her right wrist and pulled her towards him, pinning her down to the bed.

His apathetic face. She was sick of it.

"You don't want to do it, right?" He questioned and Hinata thought he flashed a wisp of smile at her. Maybe it was her hallucination.

She sighed and nodded her head "uhm."

"I'll tell the Hokage about it. You had already sacrificed a lot Hinata." He said and let go of her.

For once, he called her name. And she wasn't really used to it.

"Thanks, Uch—"

"We have been a couple for so long, it's better to hear you calling me just my name." He flashed his signature smirk and stood up, stretching a little and made his way out of the room.

Hinata smiled. She was happy. Really happy.

* * *

"Uch—"

He lifted his head from his book and looked at her.

"I mean, Sasuke." She laughed a little and shook her head "tomorrow, are you free?" She quizzed.

He looked up to the ceiling and blinked his eyes faster than usual. Then he returned his gaze to her and nodded his head as he put on his Anbu's vest "yea."

"It's our... A-Anniversary." She mumbled and blushed "d-do you w-want to celebrate it t-together."

Hinata had no idea why the hell she asked that question. He would probably prefer to train and then, she was going to be rejected. In a rather bad way. An embarrassing way. And this really made her wondered was she an idiot or something.

"Okay."

His words shocked her. The stoical training obsessed Uchiha accepted her invitation. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She couldn't find any words to say.

He smirked and sighed "I'm not that training obsessed." He said.

"Hai!" She nodded her head "I'll do the preparation!"

"Why do you want to celebrate it?" He quizzed with a quizzical look "it's been two years."

"Just..." She stopped and smiled a little to herself. Every time she saw couples celebrating their anniversary together, she would feel a lump in her throat. She wanted that too "nothing. Hope that this would bring us closer... Together?" She hesitantly changed her statement to a question.

"How would I suppose to know?" He chuckled and nodded his head "after this anniversary, we shall celebrate the next one on the tenth. Followed by twentieth and then the thirtieth and so on."

Hinata cocked her brows a little "thirtieth?" She quizzed "you sure we can get so far?"

"Unless you wouldn't want it." He shrugged and flashed a wisp of a smile as he grabbed her hand and gently tugged on it to signal her to move closer.

Whatever the Uchiha had done, Hinata couldn't believe it. It was a sight that probably no one except for her had seen it. And she likes it. No, she loves it.

"Unless you don't want it." He repeated and kissed her forehead.

Of course she wanted it. Definitely. They are going to be together till the last day of their life.


	23. Puppy Love

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEY! this is not one of the challenge requeste! I realized I wrote this quite a some time ago and just didn't post it up! I'll do the challenge request soon! You have my words!_

please review! I really want to hear you guys' reviews about my stories! Do do do review!

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Puppy Love.

_Childhood love are the cutest. And it's really rare to have both parities to meet again._

_._

_._

"Sasuke... Uchiha?" The Hyuga quizzed as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed "he's one of the hottest guy in my department! Wait, no. He's the hottest!"

Temari sighed and imitated the pink haired lady, causing the Hyuga to giggle and shook her head.

"He's transferring to your department Hinata!" Sakura stopped her squealing and fangirling as she looked into the Hyuga's ghostly paled eyes through the glasses that the Hyuga was wearing "but I don't have to worry." She shrugged and giggled.

"Sakura..." Hinata whined as she pushed her glasses up "that's a little bad."

"I didn't mean by that!" She protested and chortled "I mean, I doubt he would fall for anyone in your depart—"

"You're still saying that our Hinata has no standards." Temari added in nonchalantly and smirked as she caught the guiltiness in Sakura's face.

"Hinata! You know I don't mean by that!"

Hinata was someone that's like a... Unwanted piece of steak. She had no attractive features beside her slightly bigger boobs. Her eyes were like as if she was possessed and her bangs were always covering her eyes. She was always wearing the same old usual working outfit. Bandage skirt and a long sleeve top.

And the only time she had someone who admired her was back then when she was in the first year of elementary school. A weird, short and nerdy looking guy who was always bullied and teased confessed to her. After all, she had been helping him and stood up for him. It wasn't really that great to tell it to others.

As she walked into we department's office, many girls were wearing especially formal and nice today. And then she understood. Sakura said today her company Sa... Argh, she was getting more and more forgetful. He was coming today and by the look of how her office's colleagues were reacting, she assumed that he must really be a handsome guy.

And she wasn't wrong. Indeed he is. Everyone saw her and they ran back to their place. Though some still tried to communicate. She slowly walked passed them and kindly returned a smile when they smiled. She felt good. To be the boss of her department.

She stopped in front of the newly transferred guy and smiled kindly "I heard about you. Your table would be over there. If you had anything, feel free to ask the others here," she paused and mumbled "I supposed they are eager to help you."

"What?" He asked.

"I mean.. Work hard! I'm Hinata anyway." She held her hand out.

Hinata had to admit she was kinda happy to have him in her department. Of course, maybe she could show it off to Sakura and maybe, just maybe, she would be to know him more and then, they would be able to develop a... A friendship!

Shaking her head a little, she chuckled at herself. She must had been over thinking. Not that she too looked down at herself but sometimes, she knew that she had to face the reality. And that sometimes, reality really sucks.

The Uchiha wasn't really that great. He is too cold and even though she held the status as his boss, he showed no respect to her. He argued back, he talked back, he indirectly mocked her and sometimes, giving her pervert jokes.

It wasn't till eleven months later they finally started to communicate. In a good way. Not that within the eleven months they didn't even talk but their conversations were all about working stuff. Sometimes, his pervert words.

And that she felt a little uncomfortable talking to him. He was a rather, cold and apathetic guy from the outside who do not seemed to show any interest in all the girls that surrounded him all day everyday. And that because of these, for once Hinata thought that he was gay. However, she realized that actually, he wasn't that stoical.

And maybe because of what she had seen through him, they pretty much get a little closer. Sometimes, he would looked at her through the glass that was separating her personal office and the department's office and flashed a wisps of smile. Sometimes, when coincidentally they were going towards the mini kitchen to make their coffee, he would started making jokes (cold jokes) at her. Much lesser of pervert jokes. Good enough. And she would either be angry or waved it off, saying he was immature.

Just like this, two years had gone. Their relationship stayed at the level of friendship only and Hinata realized that she actually hoped that it would go on further. Much further to a couple relationship.

"Tired?" He quizzed.

Hinata nodded and laid her head on the table. So many documents to finish. So many more. She sighed at the thought of that "more than you think I am." She mumbled and whined softly.

"Your coffee." He placed her cup in front of her and sat himself down, looking at the magazine.

"Thanks," sitting herself up slowly, she stretched and sighed again. Life for her hadn't been good "anyway, how's you?" She questioned and smiled.

"Me?" He smirked and shook his head "not good."

"Why?"

"So many work given by my boss and even worse, I've got no girlfriend to make coffee for me." He chuckled softly.

"I'm didn't give you that much!" Hinata protested "I gave you only..." She used both her index and her thumb to measure the amount of work she given and smiled "this much only."

"I suppose more." He said nonchalantly.

"Sorry for that then." She apologized and lowered her head. Sometimes, she apologized at the little things "I have to give you more so that the others wouldn't say that I'm bias to you." She muttered to herself.

"Why would they even think that you're bias to me?" He questioned, without sounding unduly curious.

"Cause you're good looking, idi—" she covered her mouth and looked at the Uchiha. Damn. She mentally scolded herself. She was the idiot here.

"Aa," he smirked "so, you think I'm handsome, is it?" He quizzed, teasing a little.

"I didn't say that." Hinata replied softly.

Sometimes, she thought she might have a slight chance of getting into a relationship with the Uchiha. Then she would face the reality and felt a heavy weight on her heart as well as her shoulder. It just... She believed that he would only look at her when every girls in the world died.

And that sometimes he said something that she thought he hinted her on purpose. And she hated it. So damn much.

"What type of a lady would you like?" Hinata quizzed softly, hoping that he didn't catch it but on the other hand, hoping that he did hear what she said.

"Someone with long hair." He said and took a sip of his coffee.

Hinata blushed a little at his words. After all, she was someone with long hair.

"It doesn't really matter how she looks. Like you." His words slowed down at his last sentence.

"W-What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled "I just want someone... Who can hear my heartbeat." He said and smiled a little.

"That's rather... Hard to find?" Hinata added on.

"Not really, when I'm young, there's a girl who heard my heartbeat." He said, his eyes softened.

"What happened to her then?" Hinata quizzed, a sense of familiarity came to her.

"I don't know." He stretched, his voice became his usual monotonous one "what about you?"

"Me?" Hinata face lit up "I want him to be... Someone who would protect me!"

"That's easy." He smirked "all girls wanted that and if a guy wants to hit on you, he will just try to be protective."

"No, I mean... Yea." She sighed softly "there's someone in the past once said that he will protect me."

He chuckled "I didn't know that both of us have someone in our childhood who mean so much to us."

"Yea. It's... Cool."

Hinata stared at the Uchiha through her office's glass door. Even though he was still that cold. She had a rather strange feeling within her. She knew it wasn't just love. It was a feeling of... Familiarity.

"Ms Hyuga,"

His voice woke her up from her thoughts. She blushed and lowered her head, pretending to search for even more work to do.

"Here's the document of this month's budget." He said in an easy tone and placed it in front of her "you alright?"

"Yea!" She lifted her head.

He chuckled and smiled a little "yea, just don't keep staring at me. I feel awkward."

Her face turned even redder upon hearing his words "I didn't look at you! I'm just staring into space and coincidentally, I'm s-staring at you." She whispered, rather loudly.

"If that's what you say," he shrugged.

He turned and stretched a little before making his way out of the office. As he walked out, Hinata was secretly praying that he would stop and turn, and then talked to her again. So th—

"Anyway," he turned himself around and brought his hand up. He clenched into a fist and opened it up quickly with a low drum beat sound. Like a heartbeat.

Hinata knitted her brows together as she stared at the Uchiha. Why was he acting like a retard? After a short moment of silence, she gasped

* * *

_Flashback_

"Y-You guys shouldn't be b-bullying him." Hinata said softly as she stood in front of the nerdy looking boy.

The boys laughed and threw a few stones at her before running off, leaving her with a bruise head. She whined a little before turning herself and knelt down to his level. He was tearing. She remembered it clearly.

"Your tears are shining." She said and brought her hand to his hand, pulling it apart and slowly leaned in a little "boom. Boom. Boom. I heard your heartbeat. You're calmed. Don't be a-afraid, they are gone."

He slowly lifted his face and looked at her, only to have her to be smiling at her "a g-guy shouldn't c-cry." Hinata said and lifted her hand and slowly clenched it into a fist "boom, boom, boom." She made the low drum beat sound and giggled "I heard it."

She continued "a guy s-should be p-protecting a girl."

"Then does this means I'll have to love you?" He quizzed and cocked his brow a little.

"What d-d-do you m-mean?" Hinata blushed and stuttered.

"My nii-san say that I must remember to protect the one I love." He said, smiling at the end of his sentence.

___End of flashback._

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're th—"

"So you do remember me," he smirked and walked up to her.

"You c-changed so m-much!" Hinata exclaimed, staring at him like as if he is a picture that worth a million.

"I once said I'll love you." He casually said.

Hinata face became even redder "ah b-but that's in t-the past." She mumbled "anyway, you can l-leave the room."

"No, I still have one thing to do." He smirked.

Maybe, having a nerdy looking guy to confess to her when she was young was a good thing. And that maybe, that guy would have grown up to a handsome looking guy that no girls could resist. It was a fantasy of her own.

She didn't expect it to become true.

"I'll protect you like how you did back then." He finished and kissed her cheek.


	24. Melancholic

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HELLO! I gave up. I can't finish the challenge definitely. I mean, I'm only at chap 24! And I only have... 2 weeks left? Anyway, it's okay. I Enjoy writing Sasuhina's oneshot! _

_Review...! Heheheeh, even though I no need anymore motivation but please, hm... I would love to hear about the thoughts of every chapter! :) reviews are freatly appreciated and LOVE! _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Melancholic

_He's leaving. Again._

_._

_._

Sasuke touched his curse mark and whined a little. The villagers thought that they knew. The Hokage thought that she knew. His friends thought that they knew. But they don't. It wasn't merely just a curse mark. It was more. And when they thought that the Hokage's Jutsu had finally sealed it up forever, it didn't. It did for a temporary time but now, it was reacting again.

After retuning back to the village, he had finally decided to settle down and stopped all his revenge. If it wasn't because of the female Hyuga's word, he would still be crazy over revenge. How come he didn't notice her? It was like as if she didn't even exist and out of a sudden, a rather strange, beautiful someone appeared.

And just when he finally thought he wanted to settle down and so on, the curse, the god damn curse came back to him. When they say everyone deserve a second chance, how come, he didn't?

"Morning Uchiha-san,"

Her words was rather... Unusual to him. Maybe it was because it wasn't that use to have people calling him Uchiha instead of his own name. And even more strange, it came from a female. Her words are like words of respect for him. Strange but he somehow somewhat likes it.

And every morning, she would be teaching her little sister how to play the flute. At it can be heard from the training ground. Pleasing to the ears. He never knew that such woman existed in his life. Understanding, beautiful, innocent and sometimes, a little stubborn.

At times when he didn't want to report to the hospital to have his wound treated, she would either force him to or she herself would made her way to his home. And then after times like this, he realized that he was actually doing it on purpose.

And when there was times he listened to her flute playing. It hid a pinch of melancholy and somewhat, he wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong. Nope, he's a stoic guy but too, hidden within him is a shy boy.

"Uch—"

"Just call me Sasuke. Really. It's annoying." He said nonchalantly. And then, he regretted it damn badly. He didn't mean to be so mean but it was just... Damn.

"O-Okay." She lowered her head a little which only added more guilt for the Uchiha.

"What do you want?" He questioned.

"Oh! Tsunade-sama called m-me to check on you. You had been to quite a number of h-high ranking missions and she's a little w-worry of your injury." She finished with a smile.

"Or was it to check on me instead of my wound?" He rolled his eyes and stood up, deciding to make his way back to his room only to be stopped by her soft sigh.

And it somewhat, pained him a little.

"Alright, check if you want." He gave in.

The Hyuga smiled. She walked towards him and started treating his wound like how she usually did when she was in the hospital. And when her eyes laid on his curse mark, a strange feeling. T was like as if... It hurts. It was slight red and it can be seen that he had been trying to cover it up by wearing those turtle neck shirt with his Anbu vest. And now that he had taken off those, she could see it.

"Uch– I mean, S-Sasuke," she paused and narrowed her eyes "is your c-curse mark alright?"

"Fine. Nothing's wrong." He said.

Hinata wasn't really that convinced. But she too, didn't want to continue asking. She nodded her head and smiled "good to hear, good to hear." She said.

It wasn't till a year and a half passed. It was fast. The Uchiha still didn't really much hinted the Hyuga that he had a special feeling for her. Though at the same time, he was pretty much afraid that Kiba might snatch her away or something. Or that she still has some feelings for that dobe.

Many girls confessed. And he rejected. He really hoped that that timid little shy girl would actually one day, come up to him and confessed. Of course, he wouldn't say yes. He would stay with his coolness and then indirectly said yes to her. But she didn't.

And that the fact that the way she treated him was like only... Friends. He didn't want to be in the Friendzone. Yet again, he was really worried bout his curse mark. It react again and again. Many times. And it was like as if one day, his dark side gonna take over him. And he knew it. From the start, his dark side is much more powerful than him. He knew it so damn well.

He didn't want again to destroy Konoha. He didn't want again to make his friend's life hard. He didn't want again to make them worried about him. He didn't want to be a burden for them. And definitely, he didn't want to let the one he loves sees him like this.

He was going to leave. Again.

He hated going through all these. In fact, it was much more harder this time round. Back then, he made the decision because he wanted revenge. Revenge is very vengeful. That was why he made up his mind that easy. However, everything was different now. He wanted to be with his friends. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be with her.

He wanted so many things. He knew he had done so many wrong things to this village. So he wanted to do something now. Helped the village with something. But life's a little unfair. So unfair in fact. He didn't have the chance to.

He packed his bag as the memory of how he was at such a scene a few years back then. His heart cringed a little. He left his apartment quietly. And everything was the same. Like how it was when he left for the first time. Cold wind. Cold atmosphere. This time, there was a music. A soft melancholic flute's sound.

Why was she like this again? And that the reason why decided not to see her was because he knew that his feelings had turned into love.

He walked down the path, already out of Konoha. The moon was full that day. The flute sound slowly diminished and then, a soft voice followed. It stopped. Back then, it was Sakura. Now, he turned himself and couldn't help but to smile a little.

"It's late, what are you doing here?" He questioned, staring at that female Hyuga.

"To ask you w-why are you leaving." She mumbled and bit her lower lip "why?"

He smiled and made his way up to her, only to have her moving away from him.

"I'm not going to let things end u-up like back then. I w-want an answer." She started sobbing "I want an a-answer." She repeated.

The fact that he didn't want to leave was mainly because he wanted to be with her. To be with her was tantamount to a Holy Grail. He wanted so damn badly. But he couldn't.

He lowered his head a little. In a quick flash, he was behind her. He didn't say thank you. He didn't say I'm sorry. He didn't say the reason why he was going to leave.

"I love you," he said.

The sound of her flute playing on that day was much more melancholic than ever. It was much more melancholic.


	25. Matter most

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HEY GUYS! Okay, earlier on (on the pervious chapter) I said that I wanted to give up on the challenge. Really, to my surprise, I received reviews and PM saying that I should continue fighting and all the way. I'm almost there! Those words touched me a lot, it really does :') thanks guys. _

_Anyway, I tried to do the Sasuke and Hinata waitress challenge. And as Im doing, it went out of plot. I mean... Theme. It ended up like a simple love story! Sorry, will finish that challenge soon! And so review bout it! I love to hear bout your thoughts and opinions ;) _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Matter most

_His thoughts and his words matter most._

_._

_._

Things actually wasn't going on that smoothly. Hinata herself had almost got herself fired, got into some friendship problems, friends turning to her to ask her for help to their problems, dad as usual treating her like an outsider, little sister still a little that annoying and life was a piece of bull poop.

Working in a mini restaurant as a waitress, Hinata doesn't want it either. She had to though. To support herself. For her college fees and her daily needs. She didn't want to ask it from her dad. After all, their relation wasn't that good.

And that her boss wasn't really that of a good boss, it made her life even more suckish. And that some of her colleagues were a little... It made her like even more suckish. Life at that moment suck. She couldn't deny the fact.

Maybe, like what her cousins always believe in fate and destiny, it was fate that she met him. Maybe, it was god that took pity of her life. So that she could find someone that good. Someone that good to love her deeply.

She served every customer as usual. With that forced smile. She was tired of it. Sometimes, if she was unlucky, she would get some pervert or loud customers. Either they tried to touch her or they would practically make a scene to make her look funny. And this was one of the reason why she almost got herself fired. It was suckish. Really.

It was four in the afternoon. Tea break just ended and the restaurant was pretty quiet. Just a few customers. She didn't have to serve them. It was the others' job. Now, it was her break time. She stared at the entrance and absentmindedly, she started dreaming that a prince would come in and save her, the damsel which was in distress.

Fantasy coming to life? Rare. But not impossible. And maybe, she could finally counted herself as a lucky one to have her fantasy coming to life.

That Uchiha. He entered the restaurant casually, wearing something so casual yet so appealing. The waitress were squealing softly. And then, he made himself towards a lady. He settled himself down and smiled. His smile was gorgeous and Hinata had to admit that.

"Hinata, serve them the drink." Tsunade said while calculating the cash.

"H-Hai!" She nodded her head.

Not that her boss wasn't that good. She is good when she isn't drunk. She poured the water into the glass and made her way to their table. That lady... Must be his girlfriend.

"Ice water for you," she placed both of the drinks down and smiled "any orders?"

"Later," he said, in that deep monotonous sexy voice. It only made the Hyuga blush.

She nodded her head and walked over to other tables, cleaning them. Maybe she wanted to hear his voice. Or maybe, she wanted to hear their conversation.

"Actually," he started coughing. And coughing "I've a terminal disease." He said, continue coughing.

Hinata's eyes widened. What? What did he just say? Terminal disease?! Hinata had an urge to cry. Not that because such a handsome looking guy was going to leave earth but because, she hated the fact that people die so young. What about his future? His parents? Why about them?

"What?" The girl raised her brow a little.

"But my mum told me that you're a pretty nice girl," he said, coughing in between and continued "so I guess you don't mind my disease, am I right?"

She wasn't his girlfriend. He was on a matchmaking date.

"Sasuke-san, I've something on. I have to go now." She stood up immediately and wanting to leave, only to have him stopping her.

"Wait, whe—" he stopped talking and started coughing violently.

The lady quickly pushed his hand away and rushed out of the restaurant. Hinata looked at the coughing man and felt a cringed in her heart. She made herself to him and pushed his water to him "drink it up. Take your time." She said.

He stopped coughing and looked at her. He smirked and chuckled softly "so my acting skills aren't bad, aren't they?"

Hinata knitted her brows together and tilted her head "acting?"

He shrugged.

"You m-mean, all of those earlier on are fake?!" Hinata exclaimed "you lied to her?"

"Hold it. I didn't lie. Lie is a very strong word. I'm just checking whether is she that nice. Guess my mum's wrong. She isn't that nice. She went off directly after knowing that I've terminal disease." He laughed and stood up "bye."

Hinata stood rooted and watched as he walked out of the restaurant. Someone so interesting.

For a few weeks, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Then slowly, months passed and finally, it was a year. The guy image was now blurry in her mind. She didn't really thought of him anymore. Not till again, he entered the restaurant on the exact day, exact time. And again, making his way towards a lady.

Hinata blushed a little as she stared at them two. This time round, she wasn't the one serving to him. It was the others. She couldn't do much.

He seemed to be using the exact same technique. Deja Vu. Hinata thought and giggled silently. But the girl didn't leave. Instead, she offered him his water. And this act of her scared Hinata. What if... He thought that she is a nice girl and then... Hinata stopped herself from thinking and made his way up to him.

"Any orders?" She questioned, looking at the raven black haired male.

He looked at her and smiled a little. That smile, her face turned redder than before.

"Later," he said.

Same words.

"Alright, let's make it straight then. I'm a guy that happened to read pornography since I'm 10. Probably owned more than 20 naked figurines of female. As a girlfriend of mine, I hope you wouldn't mind." He said nonchalantly and leaned himself back.

Hinata shivered a little. He was joking, right?

After a few minutes, the lady stood up and exited the restaurant calmly. He then sighed and placed his head on the table. Hinata smiled and walked towards him "here, have a drink." She said.

He lifted his head and smiled at her "you remember me?"

"You remember me?" Hinata questioned.

"Yea. That waitress that serves me drinks." He shrugged and stood up.

He's going off? Just like this? When was he going to come back? A year later? Two years later or maybe, he wouldn't even anymore.

"Anyway, why are y-you always rejecting the girls." She quizzed.

He smirked and shrugged "I don't know. I can't possibly be with someone I don't like."

Hinata giggled a little and nodded her head "yea, I agree. You're really interesting. I m-mean, your ways of rejecting the girls."

"You're too." He said "honestly, I never seen such a person like you that is willing to come near a person who has terminal disease." He chuckled "anyway, your name is..." He leaned in, closer towards her chest.

Hinata moved back and covered her chest. She could hear some of her colleagues gasping. And she knew, they were going to mock her again. It just suck. Big time.

"Chill. I'm just wanting to know your name." He pointed towards the name tag that was clipped on her left chest.

"H-Hinata," she mumbled and lowered her head.

"Hinata," he nodded his head "so, would you want to have some coffee with me?" He questioned.

"With someone who happened to have terminal disease and reads pornography since 10?" She said sarcastically and chortled.

"Yea, I guess." He laughed.

"Yea, I guess so." Hinata nodded her head.

Strangely enough, her boss didn't scold her for talking to the customers. Maybe her boss wasn't that bad. Cause when he finally left the restaurant, her boss were looking at her with that cheeky grin on her face. Her colleagues were envy of her and she, for once felt really great that she was working as a waitress in this particular restaurant.

Life actually isn't that suckish. She thought.

And it definitely didn't suck anymore when she received his text. She wondered how the hell did he even get her number. But that wasn't in her mind. That didn't really matter much.

_The pervert sick guy is waiting for the waitress that serves him drinks at the opposite cafe. Just a simple warning, you might get yourself contracted by his disease. _

Hinata laughed. His thoughts and his words is the one that matter most.


	26. Loss in Winter

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_HELLO! Updates once again! And this time round... A tragic one. heheh. Actually I really like writing tragedies and for this, my cousin said that I'm a sadist. Not really right...?! _

_Anyway, do review about it! Hope you guys like it and will try to finish up challengbrith at are requested :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Loss in Winter

_Her name is the contrast to Winter._

_._

_._

"How have you been?"

Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes, pretending that he had already fell asleep. It just sucks staying in the hospital and have to burden his family members to look after him. It sucks. He hates such stuff the most.

"Quit pretending already."

He could feel his brother sitting himself down at the edge of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed slowly "good. I want to get out of this place. As soon as possible." He emphasized.

"No. Your doctor isn't here yet. You need to stay for another two more days. You still need your screening test to be done." His brother said, a tint of care in his words but it seems like his little brother wouldn't even seem to care about it.

"Hn." He laid back down the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover him. He really hated to be under someone care.

However, on the other hand. It was the Hyuga that wanted someone to care for her. She had been in the hospital for nearly three months now. She misses her working place and her home. Besides her friends that visited, no one, not even her dad or her little sister came. Yes, she appreciated her friends' caring but what she needed the most was someone of her love ones be there by her side.

She closed the book that she was reading and placed it aside. She put on her jacket and took a deep breath in before slowly moving herself out of the bed. It was tough. A little tough. She had gotten a lot weaker than before. Step by step, she made her way to the balcony. She was already tired by the short walk and it was like as if her whole body's energy was completely drained after she opened the door.

She loved the balcony. The air is fresh. The scenery's good. She felt free. Free from those medicines and illnesses. She looked towards the horizon. It was sunset. Beautiful. And then she wondered how many more times can she get to see it. Ten? Or less?

Sasuke leaned himself against the balcony as he played with his smartphone. Life was really boring in the hospital. Maybe not till he finally took notice of one particular girl. She was at the East Wing. And East Wing's patient mostly suffered from incurable or serious diseases. And he wondered what kind of disease she has gotten.

"Sasuke, the doctor will be here tomorrow." His brother said as he entered the room.

"Hn." He nodded his head with his eyes still not leaving the dark lavender haired lady.

The doctor will be here tomorrow. Which means the report would probably out earliest by the end of tomorrow or the following day. Two or three more days left.

Yet, for some reason, he wanted to visit the girl before he was discharged.

The day was ending soon. He couldn't sleep. He was sleepy though. He stared at the clock as he mentally counted every seconds passed. Forty-two, forty-three, forty-four... And on. Till something or maybe, someone caught his eyes.

He looked out of the door and caught the lady walking passed. Why is she here? He thought. He slipped out of the bed and put on the sandals before exiting the room. There was no one. Was it his hallucination? Was it that because he wanted to visit her so badly till he had all these kind of hallucination?

"Sir, you're suppose to be in bed."

He nodded her head. Before he entered his room, he took one last look at the surrounding. No one. Then he made up his mind. He was going to visit her. Tomorrow.

The sun rises. And strange enough, he was already awake. He wasn't a morning person and the earliest he would usually get up was around 9 in the morning. He looked out of the window. It was snowing. He put on his jacket and made his way to the balcony. He looked around the East Wing block and found the girl. Someone who loves sunrise and sunset.

He waved to the girl. She didn't see it. The morning sun was warm. Contrast to the coldness. He waved to the girl again, a little more actions. She still didn't see it. When the sun was fully up, just like what the others always say. It looks like a sunny side egg. And he didn't know it was that beautiful. He waved. A little much more action. And he felt the heavy load on his shoulder lifted when she noticed him. She tilted her head a little and looked at her surrounding before pointing to herself.

He waved. She giggled and waved back. He went back in and made his way towards the East Wing.

"A lady with waist length dark lavender hair. Straight bangs. Anyone that resembles her?" He questioned at the counter.

"Do you happen to have her name?" The nurse asked.

"Would I still give you all those description when I have her name?" He said, sarcastically.

"Sorry sir," the nurse said, slightly peeved "we don't find patients just by descriptions. We have many patients." She finished and rolled her eyes a little.

_Nurses nowadays_. He mentally said and sighed, turning himself around preparing to head back to his room when the person he was looking for was standing in front of him.

She smiled.

"Hi." He mumbled, choking a little.

"Hi," she smiled "are you l-looking for me?"

She was short. At his chest level only. She was petite. Very petite. And then he wondered how old was she. And too, she must be sick. Quite sick just by looking at her physical appearance.

"She's Hinata Hyuga," the nurse said as she came up to him and sighed softly through her nose "not dark lavender haired girl." With that, she walked off.

"She is dark hair!" The Uchiha argued.

Once he heard her giggles, he turned to face her and smiled a little "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He held his hand out for a hand shake.

She took it. And he felt like her hand was weightless. "How are you?" He quizzed.

Their chat continued. And continued. And he somehow ended in her room. Her room was very spacious. Much bigger than his. Yet, so lonely. The feeling.

"Are you w-wondering w-why am I in the East Wing?" She questioned, her voice getting softer and softer.

He kept quiet for a moment before nodding his head. She then laughed and crossed her leg as she pulled the blanket up to cover her legs "I'm dying." She said.

So casually. She shrugged and laughed softly "maybe today will be the last time I see the sun rise."

"What disease do you have?" He asked softly.

"Hm..." She looked up and thought for a moment before looking at him "let's out it t-this way. This disease is s-slowly taking my l-life away. I feel nothing. But things are h-happening. And if my body c-can't take anymore of the changes, I'll die. It's like... There's a b-bomb in me." She said, lowering her head.

"Why not leave the hospital?"

"There's no where I c-can go." She said "my h-home... Isn't my home."

Her words were filled with nothing but feelings of devastation. It was like as if she was destroyed. Nothing left. And worse, no one care.

"I'll be leaving probably by tomorrow." He said "but I'll come back and see you. I promise."

"Yes." She nodded her head.

The screening and whatever was done after the talk with that dark hates female, Hinata. She was on his mind all day. She seemed so alright with the fact that she was dying soon. And he wondered why the hell did she even say that her home isn't her home.

Again, the day was ending with all these thoughts. He exited his room and headed towards the East Wing.

"Hinata isn't here, she's downstairs. The lobby." The nurse from earlier on said, a pinch of annoyance in her tone.

Really, what was wrong with her.

He silently thanked her (unwillingly though) and headed towards the lobby.

The moment he stepped out of the lift, the Hyuga was already standing in front of him. His eyes lit up as the small little curve widened.

"Hi," he greeted "heading back already?"

She shook her head "since you're a-already here, I would like to take a stroll out there." She pointed out of the hospital.

"It's snowing, it's cold." He said monotonously.

She then smiled and shrugged "unless you don't want it."

"Fine, I'm coming." The Uchiha smirked and followed her.

The both of them stopped at the entrance of the hospital. He then took a deep breath in and held her hand "it's gonna be cold. Hold into me."

The Hyuga was taken aback for moment. Then, a smile appeared on her face as she pushed the button and the door opened. The cold air blew towards them. They shivered at the same time.

Hinata was the one that took the first step. She pulled the Uchiha along and soon, both of them were out of the hospital. It was cold. They didn't deny it. They were only wearing merely just their hospital wear and a jacket on.

"Do you m-mind going over towards the bench, with me?" She questioned.

The Uchiha nodded and ran back to the hospital, coming back out with three piece of jacket.

"Put this on, you'll be cold." He said, passing her two of the jackets.

They walked towards the bench, step by step. Slowly. Till they finally reached the bench, they sat down. And they didn't talk. The Uchiha wasn't that use to it. But the moment he saw the peaceful look on Hinata's face, he felt that he had accomplished something in his life.

"You like the snow?" He quizzed, shivering a little.

She nodded her head and laid it down against his shoulder "I love it."

"But your name is the contrast of it." He chuckled softly, his arm lifted and placed it on her shoulder, hugging her a little closer.

"That's why I like sunrises and sunsets too." She said softly. Her voice drifting away "I've never met someone like you." She said in a tired voice.

"Hn. Neither have I met someone like you." He smiled faintly.

"You gave me the sense of security." She said softly. Her eyes closing but she forced it to open "you let me feel happy."

"I'm that great, huh?" He chuckled softly.

"You're really great, Uchiha-san. Really great." Her voice drifting off "and you made me feel loved. And you, make me fall in love." Her voice was getting a little raspy.

"You make me fall in love too. And deeply in love." The words came out smoothly.

"Uchiha-san," her eyes closing "I'm tired..." She mumbled "let me sleep for a while."

The Uchiha looked away and nodded his head "I love you." he whispered.

He placed his hand on her head as he closed his eyes, feeling a lump in his throat and a heavy weight on his heart. He felt that she was slowly drifting away from him.

She didn't wake up. He knew that. From the moment he said he loved her.


	27. New Love

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_SUP PEOPLE. Updated. Been a long while and officially lost the challenge but oh well, that's not going to stop me from giving you guys more cool oneshots! _

_Anyway, do review about it! Hope you guys like it and will try to finish up challengbrith at are requested :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

New Love

_Putting down the past is required. Definitely, it's required let allow love to begin again._

_._

_._

Meeting someone under such circumstances, well, it wasn't really a good one. It was unique though. Interesting.

Sasuke Uchiha. Twenty-three this year, working in a retail store while studying in a university to get his degree in Medical. His colleagues are good. Most of them were just like him. Working part time while studying. So his life wasn't that bad. But it can be better. He thought. Maybe.

As usual, he would go home. Born in a rich family, everyone would expect him to have a chauffeur. However, no. He took the public transport. And maybe, because of this, he met her. Someone who... Isn't really much liken by rich people's family. Yet, as for the Uchiha, he gets whatever he wants.

He got off at his usual stop. Which was a long walk away from his home. And it was pretty deserted. After all, rich people don't usually take public transport. And it was there, he saw her.

She was on the ground. One hand on her tummy and the other was placed on the ground, clutching it tightly. He could see it from afar that she was in pain. Nothing was on his mind besides helping her. And the moment he was near her, he understood the whole thing.

She was going to have a labour. Crap.

"Excuse me," he knelt down to her level "are you ok—"

"Do I look o-okay?" She lifted her head and stared into him "I don't!" She yelped in pain.

"What am I suppose to do?" He questioned, a little panic.

One thing about the Uchiha family, they don't get panic. They were like... Trained. But for such a circumstances, it was almost impossible.

"Call the A-Ambulance!" She cried.

He was pretty much confused at that moment. After seeing a lady on the ground, he went up to her and realized that she was going to have a labour. Somewhat, he got scolded by her and now, they were in the labour room. Everything was weird.

"Calm down miss," he said with his hand being held tightly by her "is your husband coming?"

"He's d-dead," she mumbled and bit her lower lip "call the nurse f-for me!"

He blinked twice and quickly pressed the button to call for the nurse. A widow at such a young age. He thought and felt a lump in his throat.

"Excuse me, she's in pain." Sasuke said, letting go of her hand and trying to stall the nurse for as long as possible.

He was nervous staying in a room with a woman on her way to her labour.

"It's still early," she said offhandedly while checking the files that was in her hand and continued "it has only open 2 centimeter. Your wife going to be okay. Just a little pain."

"No actua—"

He didn't even have the chance to explain anything. The nurse went out and all he could feel was nervous and even more nervous. He turned and looked at the dark lavender haired lady in pain.

"C-Can you please l-lend me your hand?" She reached her hand out.

There was something in his mind that told him to take it. And there was something in his heart that told him that he wanted to take it. When he felt her rather sweaty palms again his, he never felt so close to something. He never felt like as if he was the father, awaiting for a new life to be born.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said.

He got her name. Hinata Hyuga. And she was a year older than him. Twenty-four. And she had explained everything. No, her husband didn't die. Her husband left her. Her husband might as well be dead. That was her point.

"Are you legally divorced?" He quizzed.

She turned her head to look at him and frowned a little "isn't it a l-little rude?" She said and sighed a little "but," she paused.

"Yes." She said, with the word being heavy.

Rejoice. He smiled a little. So little "how's the child?"

"Good," she smiled and nodded her head slowly then followed by a soft giggle "he does looks like me, right?"

Sasuke was the first one to see her child. And for the first time of his life, to see a woman while she was sweating and on to give birth, his calmness and coolness seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with sympathy. And, he expected to be watching his wife doing that but no, it was a stranger. A complete stranger.

"Yes, he looks like you." He said.

"That's good." She mumbled and rested her was back "that's good." She repeated.

"What are you going to name him?" He questioned with a curious tone.

"What do you think I should c-call him?" She said and smiled, trying to sit back up.

"Careful." His words were kind.

"T-Thanks." She mumbled and continued having that genuine (or maybe not) smile plastered on her face throughout their entire conversation.

The nurse that mistook him as her husband came afterwards to give him file and files of documents. Signing this and that and when he said he wasn't really related to her, the nurse paused her words and pulled the file back, quizzing him in a rather angry tone, who is he.

A kind Samaritan that helped a pregnant woman and accompanied her throughout her entire labour when her husband wasn't around?

The nurse nodded her head. And it continued. Signing and signing. And he wasn't really a person who reads. Maybe he had probably got himself sold or something.

"He's crying again," she sighed and carried him up "boy, he had gotten heavier again." She chortled softly and patted his back.

The boy of hers was nearly a year old. And he couldn't believe it either. Someone who isn't his son or whatever, he felt a warm feeling whenever he carried him and whenever the baby tried to mumble some words like "papa" or something.

"He's growing healthily." He commented and smiled "he's getting cuter too."

She nodded her head happily and smiled "yes. Just like me!" She giggled and shook her head "boy, I need to stop doing all those.""

Sasuke chuckled a little. Over the few months, he had mistaken many times as her husband by the neighbors around her neighborhood. He would shake it off and said no. However, deep down he knew what he wanted. It was just that... He was afraid that she wasn't really that ready for a second relationship.

"Anyway, why don't y-you want a girlfriend?" Hinata questioned as she placed the baby down, her eyes never leaving him.

"Me?" He smirked "no girls want me." He said.p

Hinata turned and faced him, smiling a little as she raised her elegant brow "you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

Hinata then laughed and sighed "if I'm younger than you, I would probably go after you."

"Why younger?"

"Why? Aren't you young adults nowadays looking for girls who are younger than you guys?" She smiled and shrugged. A little not that confidence with her answer.

"No. I mean yes." He said and continued "but maybe there's some out there who wanted to date someone who is older than them." His words became softer and softer.

"Yes. But that's pretty rare I guess. I'm old. And worst, I've him with me!" She cried sarcastically and giggled "but that's life. And currently, what I wanted is to give him a good life. That's it."

"Not thinking of having another partner?"

"Yes, of course!" She chimed "kidding." She added on.

"What?"

"Like I say, I'm old and on." Hinata said, ending off with a rather gloomy sigh while she watched her son sleeping soundly.

"You're only twenty four." Sasuke said.

"I'm already twenty four," she emphasized and laughed "that's why I say, get a girlfriend before you get old."

"I've someone in mind. Just that..." He paused and glanced at her "do you think she will fall for someone like me?"

"Of course she will!" An immediate reply received and this made him feel a little confident.

"Why?"

"Well, one thing about you I believe everyone likes is your looks." She giggled and continued "and ten followed by you being born with a silver spoon, more points are added for you. And you have that special thing. Even though you're rich, you live a life like normal us." Her eyes softened as her lips curved into a wider smile "she will definitely like you."

The Uchiha nodded his head and stood up, stretching a little and turned himself around "so would you want if I want to take care if you?" He said, fast. Really fast.

"What?" She tilted her head and questioned "I didn't really catch that."

"The girl I like..." He turned to face her and a small light blush appeared on his cheeks "is a strong lady."

"Strong lady!" Hinata cheered "that's good. That's good."

"Long hair."

"Pretty one must be!" Hinata continued. Still oblivious about anything.

"Older than me."

"Sasuke, you're really a good catch!" She said.

"Damn it, you still don't see it?" He sighed "fine." He took a deep breath in "I want to take care of you." He said flatly.

"What?" She blinked.

Then there was a silence. Ten seconds of silence and the Uchiha felt a heavy feeling. She stayed silent. And there was only one thing he could think about. She doesn't have feelings for me.

"Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of that way," he mumbled "maybe, I should stick to our currently relationship. That's the best."

He turned himself around and sighed mentally. He wanted to kill himself at that moment. He wondered can they still be friends? Wouldn't it be more awkward and on? It just... Everything was ruined.

Well, not really actually.

"Did I say no?" She said in a soft and casual tone.

Someone who is born with a silver spoon and decided to everyday sit by cheap cafe for his lunch, worked in a retail store and takes public transport home. What makes him so special?

Because he _is_ someone that loves her. And she knew that that is the thing that makes him so _special. _

_ And that she knew she got to out down what was in the past. So that more amazing things are able to take place. Something like this. Something like new love._


	28. Things with Feathers

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Hey peeps. I'm currently in the hospital and the reason why is because some eating disorder. But I've woken up now. Eating disorder and self harming isnt fun. I've been suffering for maybe two months from purging and recently, it got worst. Eating disorder is the worst thing to be contracted with._

_i got to know someone who is too suffering from ED& self harming. She told me something that I couldn't agree to it more. Those who are suffering with ED and Self harm hates themselves. And why? It's because of the people around us._

_why I wanted to tell you guys isn't about that ED or self harm isn't fun. I just want to tell you guys that yes, there is going to be people who will hates you and on. They will mock you and so. And yet, you have the choice to choose to ignore those ridiculous comments and move on. _

_Why out it all in your heart and then hate yourself for it? _

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Things with Feathers_._

_"You want to die?"_

_._

_._

She was broken. She lost her soul, her grace, her faith, her trust and practically everything. Yet, no one seem to notice.

She was literally broken. All over the place and what people do was only to step on it. Causing even more hurt. Even more pain. She hated the society. She hated everyone. She distant herself from them. She ate alone. She walked alone. She was always alone.

Not because she didn't want to be with them. It was because she knew that if she was to mix with them, she would only get hurt. She isn't the pretty one among them. She isn't the thin one among them. She isn't the popular one among them. She is nothing among them.

Nothing with the popular ones. Getting even more judgement, isn't it?

Every night she sat on her bed and hugged her knees. Staring into space. Deep inside, telling herself that she shouldn't. She shouldn't be harming herself again. She got to stop those. Self harm doesn't bring good. But hey, it brings temporary numbness, why not?

Again, she slit her thigh. Her wrist. Her arm. Blood oozes out from the cut and dripped down, staining either the bathtub, the bed sheet or her clothes. It brought temporary numb. She needed it damn badly. To numb the pain that she was suffering every single damn day.

People would probably call her stupid. Cause others don't understand. They don't understand the pain that she was suffering.

Earth was so beautiful once. Now, the people had marred it. Marred it with their words, their action and on.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Neji quizzed as he watched his cousin staring straight into space then a small curve appeared and she nodded her head.

No, she wasn't that fine. She was suffering inside.

"Stay here. I'll go get your medicine."

Hinata didn't really expect that her cousin would find out what she was actually doing. Self harming herself. Skipping meals and on. She lied many times that the blood found on her bed sheets were stain and both her father and little sister believed. Her cousin suspected. She tried to hide it.

She cried. She had suicidal thoughts. She was suffering from depression. Her cousin brought her to the hospital many times. She was admitted in many times. She fainted from starving or she bleed slightly too much. Yet, everything was still kept from her dad and little sister.

Neji has always been there for her. He kept her secret. And had to take care of her despite his rather busy career. She wanted to stop being a burden. She tried to heal herself. Threw away all those razor blades and laxatives. Everything was going good. Then there was a relapse.

Hinata sat there, staring into space as thousands and millions of thoughts were running around in her mind. Why? Why was she the one to be suffering all these?

"Excuse me,"

She lifted her eyes slowly.

"Do you happen to know where is room 736?" The stranger quizzed as he looked at the small little paper on his hand.

Hinata smiled and laughed a little softly "there's no room 736 sir, that's your number." She said with her perpetually tired voice.

"Oh," he laughed a little at himself and sat a seat away from Hinata "why are you here?" He questioned.

Hinata pulled her hand away and hid it, shaking her head and smiled.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Hinata."

Sasuke watched the rather petite, fragile lady beside him through the corner of his eyes. The first time he asked her questions and from her reply, he thought she was a happy person. Then he managed to catch a glimpse of her wrist before she pulled it away.

It was bandaged up. Not just being bandaged. It had red blood stain on it. She cut herself, right?

"Alone?"

She shook her head and mumbled softly a no.

"I am." He shrugged and rested his head back "man, I guess this gonna take some time. The number is only at 538."

Hinata giggled softly and nodded her head "why are you here for?"

Her voice was soft. And weak. So fragile like she was going to break— no, she was already broken. He could see it in her eyes. They hid some tint of sadness, exhaustion and... Like she was dying.

"Check up," he said "it's a usual thing."

She nodded her head.

"You really like nodding huh?" He chuckled.

She shrugged.

"And shrugging?" He added and smirked "maybe you should try speaking up."

"I don't really like my voice." She said softly. Her words were in a blur but still, the Uchiha managed to catch it.

"It's beautiful," he said "really. No joke."

She looked at him and smiled. Her smile is beautiful too "and your smile. Smile more. You really should."

Hinata blushed a little and nodded her head. Not many had told her such stuff. The girls mocked her. The guys in her school were like jerks. They only played with their feelings and on so she didn't really bother about them. Shrugged off. However, for the first time, someone who had such amazingly beautiful features and gentle voice complimented her.

She felt that something was opening. Yes, she felt that her heart was opening up.

He became one of those important people in her life. And probably, he is her savior. He spent his free time with her. Though she didn't really much tell him about her condition (some trust issues), he managed to find it out. No one told him. He found it out himself.

"I always take notice of you. It's just that you didn't realize Hinata." His gentle voice that always bring that warm feeling to her heart and never fails to open her up.

"Why are you helping me?" She meekly said.

"Why?" He lowered his head to look at her and shrugged "is there any reason required to wanting to help someone?"

She shook her head and shrugged "not sure."

"If there is..." He paused and took a moment to think before continuing "you don't deserve such life."

If she doesn't, then why is she going through it now? People don't understand. He as well.

She shook her head.

"You hate yourself?" He questioned.

"Yes."

It was an immediate reply. And definitely, he noticed that she wasn't actually lying. She was being honest. But it was a good thing though. At least, she decided to open up to him.

"You lost any weight?"

"Not sure." She shrugged.

"I think you did. Ever since first time I saw you. Think you're ugly?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ever thought of hurting yourself again?"

She kept quiet and lowered her head. After a few moment, she nodded her was and mumbled "yes."

"Why are you hating yourself so much?" He asked.

"No one can hate me more than myself," she mumbled "I hate myself."

A soft sigh escaped his mouth. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and spun her around to face the crowd "look, you're like everyone. Why are you hating yourself so much?"

Yes, why? Why exactly. Everyone is the same. And then, since everyone is no difference, why is it that some of us will still be bullied, teased and mocked? Why exactly?

"You don't understand." Hinata mumbled and pushed both his hands away from her shoulder "you wouldn't either."

He bent down a little lower till he was face to face with her. Her head wasn't hanging low but her eyes were. He could see it. They were red. She cried. Every single day and night.

"You want to die?"

She looked at him as the tears started forming in her eyes. Soon, they were flowing. She bit her lips as more of them continued to flow. Her fist tightened and slowly, she nodded her head. It pained him somehow to see her like this. It really pained him somehow.

"Yes." She managed to mumble.

He leaned in quick, kissing her lips. She didn't react. Her tears were flowing and some were in contact with his cheeks. It was warm. He could feel that her lips were trembling and as he pulled away, he stared at her. She wasn't looking at him. She wasn't looking at the ground either.

She absentmindedly brought her hands up and studied it. Her wrist that was bandaged. She slowly unwrapped it and when the scar was fully exposed, her face cringed a little.

"You want to die?" He questioned again.

She kept mum. Her eyes never left that ugly scar of hers.

Sasuke smiled a little as he grabbed hold onto her hand and brought it close to him "continue to live on." He said.

"It's... Ugly."

Her words didn't really sound nice. It was as if she was again, criticizing herself again and on. But no. She was actually hating that particular scar that was on her hand. It is ugly. She didn't want to do it anymore. So she had to stop.

And that she finally found someone who would appreciate and doesn't mind her scars, someone who is willing to guide her back to a normal person's life, someone who loves her for who she is, she is willing to live on.

To continue her struggle and battle so that she could continue to live on and experience that going to be wonderful and amazing life.


	29. To one side

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_Hey people! it's been so long! :) if you guys have read my previous chapter then you hugs should know what had happened to me. but anyway, things are getting better now. I'm slowly recovering! :) it's a big Detroit for me so I'm really really happy!_

_thanks to those who contined to support despite the fact that I'm gone for so long ad those who had encouragd me through PM and reviews. BIG THANKS! :D _

_another short story of Sasuhina, hope you guys would like it! :)_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

To one side

_What they need is so close yet so agonizingly far._

_._

Things were going... Rather pleasant Hinata could say. Things cooled off a few years back. A few years back where the entire atmosphere between them was cold. So cold. That time where neither one of them talk nor ask nor smile. That time when they finally decided that it was best to all happened a few years back. She couldn't exactly remember why either.

Now that years had passed, she had settled down. Her dad finally started acknowledging her presence, Her skills and everything had improved and just practically everything was pleasant to her. Just something was missing. Then warmth that she needed to replace that tint of loneliness deep inside her.

Like what she said, things was rather pleasant. Everything was good. Except one thing about she and her husband was that they weren't legally divorced yet. They wanted to. But none of them was willing to get the papers done. Maybe people might say that they were lazy.

But they knew deep down that none of them wanted a divorce. Yet, none of them said a single word.

The communication between them wasn't that good. It was pretty bad. None of them were willing to hear each other out. One shouts and the other added in. Maybe it was because sometimes, Hinata had a bad day. Sometimes she would just let such small problems go. She tried yet, nothing really much work out.

It became something that they had to tolerate every single day. She did try to communicate with him. However, things just got worser and worser till a point when she finally gave up trying. It hurts her somehow.

"Hinata!" Sakura came rushing into the room, panting and trying her best to speak in between those heavy pants "your, your I mean.. Sasuke came back!" She finished, still panting.

Hinata stared at her pink haired friend with a half bitten sandwich in her hand. She was shock, definitely. But she definitely too, wouldn't want to show it. She cared, but neither did she want to show it.

"Oh, how is he?" She said, taking another small bite on her sandwich.

"Hinata! We need you! Now!"

Sakura has always been a good friend. After knowing that he and Hinata cooled off, she was the one that came to her house almost every single day to accompany her. She was the one that pestered him every day, telling him to get back with her.

Irony wasn't it? Says the one who once loved the Uchiha so damn much that she was willing to do anything for him. And maybe because of these, Hinata felt that the one who deserved the Uchiha was the pink kunoichi.

Entering the operation room, Hinata began thumping wildly against her chest. What if, he was holding his last breath already? What if, the moment she saw him he's already dead?

"Hinata, take a deep breath in. We need your help urgently." Sakura said rather slowly, hoping that the Hyuga would be able to catch whatever she said and the importance of it.

The Hyuga nodded. The pink kunoichi pushed open the door and immediately, the strong smell of antiseptic rushed up her nostrils. The first thing she saw was blood. Red stained cotton all over the table. Shit. She mentally cursed.

Walking towards the surgical table, there he was. Eyes closed like as if they weren't going to open anymore. Body so stiff, so pale. Like as if he wasn't going to wake up anymore.

"Hinata," Sakura called, choking on a words a little.

The pink kunoichi was sad. Definitely. Everyone in the room was sad despite the fact that he was once a missing nin with an intention of wiping out the entire Konoha. He came back and helped the village in the end. Now that he was back after a year away for some mission, nobody wanted him dead.

Hinata nodded her head as she focused her chakra on both of her palm. She has to keep her mind clear from everything. She knew she had to.

"Hi.. Na." He mumbled, barely audible but no one in the room could understand whatever he say besides his beautiful wife.

He was calling out for her. Why? Wasn't both of them giving each other cold shoulders? All Hinata could see on his face was pain and even more pain. He must not die. And that was the only that was on her mind at that moment.

He must not die.

"Not sure." Sakura shrugged as she slurped her ramen "Naruto, do you know?"

Lifting his head up from his ramen bowl, he grinned retarded "know what?"

"Goodness," Sakura sighed softly and rolled her eyes "Hinata's asking who's been receiving mission nowadays."

Sakura knew what exactly Hinata wanted to ask. After all, that particular handsome Uchiha just recovered from the really serious injury. Being his wife, even though she didn't seem to care on the surface, Sakura knew what exactly was Hinata thinking.

"Kiba... Lee.. And.. And..." He paused and shrugged his shoulders "why?"

He didn't change at all. A complete idiot. A dobe she had to agree. "Nothing. Just wondering." Sakura said.

"Another bowl!" Naruto grinned happily as he pushed the empty bowl away.

Hinata smiled as Sakura started her usual nagging at Naruto that he ate too much ramen and on. She returned back to her bowl of ramen and started playing with it with the chopsticks. She was not in the mood to eat. Sakura was the one that insisted her to come along.

Ever since the Uchiha recovered from that really serious injury, she had been staying at home for almost twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. She stayed home. She didn't go for training. She didn't even go for grocery shopping.

She wanted to avoid him. Simple.

She knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him. They most probably gonna end up in a pretty awkward situation. She didn't want to be questioned and all she did is nothing but just staring towards the ground.

"Hinata?"

Sakura's cherry voice pulled her out from her thoughts. A deep breath in and a small smile flashed "yea?"

"You were staring into space." Sakura said and continued "thinking about Sasuke-kun?"

Her words left her wordless. She didn't know how should she put it. She wasn't actually thinking about him. She was just trying to say that she was avoiding him. A quasi thought of him.

"Not really." She mumbled unnaturally.

"If you're thinking of him," Sakura's voice became softer as she continued to speak "he's always at the training ground. Despite his recent recovery, he just wouldn't listen to our advice."

Then, there was a tint of concern, a pinch of sadness caught. Sakura was always like this. Whenever she started talking about the famous Uchiha, she would get sad and on. After all, he was once her crush.

"Sakura, if now..." Hinata paused and looked away, wondering how should she put her words together. Just, not that easy.

"Yea?"

"If Sasuke is single, would you thi—"

"Nope," an immediate reply without any hesitation from the pink kunoichi. Her face was stern and slightly peeved. Probably with her question. "I wouldn't even think about it. And don't you dare to even think about it."

No, she doesn't understand what was exactly going on between the both of them. It wasn't just about both giving each other cold shoulders. It wasn't just about whether she could just get back with him just as she wished she could. No, everything wasn't that simple.

Not just few simple words would get them back together. Not just by having both of them apologizing would get them back together. Not just one day, they would get back together without doing anything.

"I wouldn't, I promise." She mumbled, barely audible.

* * *

Standing outside the Hokage's room, a sudden heavy feeling came upon the female Hyuga. For a moment, she thought she was dumb. But then, no. The Hyuga knew what she was doing. It wasn't a sudden urge or a last minute decision. She planned it out. She reasoned to herself. She asked herself why. She was pretty much prepared.

Knocking the door and turning the knob the moment she was given the permission to enter the room. Greeting the hokage with a smile as she closed the door. She then fiddled with her jacket.

"Yes?" She turned her rolling chair around the faced the female Hyuga.

Taking in a deep deep breath, Hinata opened her mouth to speak "I'm willing to take up the mission to the South." She said quickly, not wanting to have any hesitation to not wanting to say what she wanted.

The hokage didn't show any expressions beside smiling and nodding her head, saying "okay."

Hinata then felt a tint of regret. She then shook her head, thanked the hokage and rushed out of the office. Leaning against the door, she clenched her teeth as she felt her tear filling up her eyes.

* * *

"You can just wait for me here. I'll go in on my own." Hinata said, flashing a wisp of smile as she walked towards the once so warm and happy apartment. The moment she entered the apartment, it was quiet. So quiet that she hated it so much though she was one of those that loved the silence.

She slowly made her way back to their (once) room. She stopped. He was there. For a moment, she was thinking that maybe if she would just quietly sneak out of the house to avoid him but there was no point avoiding anymore. Hinata knew it. She had to face it.

"Hi," she mumbled, pushing the door till it reached its maximum point and entered their room.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, one of his hand holding onto their picture. He smiled and placed it aside "what makes you come back here?"

"Packing my stuff." She replied, short and flat.

Two of them returned back to what they were doing and Hinata had never felt this hurt before. When the one she loved was so close yet so far away from her.

"You took the mission?" He quizzed, closing the windows and pulling up the curtains.

Nodding her head slowly, she forced herself to mumble a yes.

He stopped whatever he was doing a sighed rather loudly. He turned himself and looked at his wife. She was much colder than before. She was much expressionless than before. She seemed like... Another person. Another stranger.

"Why?" He asked.

She shrugged "no i-idea."

It was only her minimal stuttering made her Hinata to him. It was only her stuttering and now, all he hoped was that she was still that innocent, lack of confident and forever that shy Hyuga.

"Must you force yourself?"

A frown marred Hinata's face as she took a deep breath in. "I'm not forcing myself." She said and exited the room, making her way out of the apartment towards her pink kunoichi with a heavy heart.

Damn, why must things end up like this again?

* * *

Facing the gate of Konoha, a small wisp of smiled adorned her face as she tightened her grip on her bag pack. She wasn't the only one who was willing to volunteer herself to such a high rank dangerous mission. There were many.

"Let's set off now," the commander of the mission ordered and took the lead.

One by one, those anbus and jounins bid goodbyes to either their family or their friends and set off. Then, there was this little girl left. Her eyes didn't leave Konoha as she slowly took a few steps forward, making the distance between herself and Konoha greater.

Then taking the first leap, she landed on a branch and closed her eyes. All her thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar voice. Hinata knew who it was and maybe, that was the reason why she was happy.

"Leaving now?"

Nodding her head, she chortled softly "take care of yourself."

"Hn." He said, tucking his hands ini his pockets and absentminded studied his wife "anything I can do for you?"

Hinata then smiled and nodded her head "you still owe me two years right?"

Yes, he had forgotten two years of their anniversary and every year, he would owe her one.

"What can I do?"

"Take care of everyone. Hanabi too." She said deliberately slow, wanting him to catch whatever she was saying clearly.

"Okay," he said, waiting for her second request.

"Hinata!" One of the anbu member shouted from afar "hurry up!"

"I've to go now. See... You." She hesitated her last words and leaped off the branch she was standing on, making her way towards the anbu.

"Wait, you didn't say yo—"

The blue head closed her eyes and she turned her head slightly to look at her beloved husband one last time, mumbling to herself,

_"Can you say you love me one more time?"_


	30. Define Love

**ATitle:** Sasuhina Challenge: Love

**Summary:** 50 cute, fluffy, romantic, crazy, weird, tragedy oneshots of Sasuhina! Challenge, ACCEPTED.

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

_Notes;_

_—_

_Challenge request are greatly welcome! :D__ of course,_

_ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

Define Love

_Naruto is going to teach Sasuke how to get a girl. _

_._

"Naruto,"

The hyper active blonde stopped whatever he was doing and his eyes widened. He slowly turned his head around to face the stoic little Uchiha. Never had he said his name in such a polite manner and tone. Something definitely not right.

And this indeed somewhat freaked him a little. "Y-Yes?"

The little Uchiha looked away from him and pouted a little. He was kicking the ground, causing the sand to be flying around his shoes.

"You aren't in love with me, right?" Quizzed the young Uzumaki.

"Hell no!" The stoic Uchiha asseverated and let out a mute sigh "I need you to teach me how to get a girl."

The young five years old Uchiha thought that he was the smartest boy in the kindergarten and knew everything that no one knew. He top the whole school too. However, he realized he didn't know how to get a girl or even talk to girls (he spent most of his time avoiding them.) Which was a basic to almost all boys and yet, the genius didn't know.

Having to turn to his retarded friend, Sasuke didn't like it at all. It was like as if that dobe was smarter than him. However, pride and ego can be pushed aside when it comes to love.

Bringing his hand up and covering his mouth, the little blonde started laughing. Then, followed by letting his loud laughters out and then, rolling on the floor laughing. Really. No really, was it that funny? Sasuke let out a soft grunt and rolled his eyes, patiently waiting for that dobe to finish laughing. If it wasn't for the sake of him needing his help, he would definitely be kicking his ass right now.

"Done?" The Uchiha quizzed, totally peeved.

Standing up on his foot, Naruto wiped away the tears and was chuckling away "yea, almost." He said.

"Now, teach me how to get a girl." Said the expressionless Uchiha.

"Why must I teach you and why do you even need—" Naruto paused and frowned "you're trying to snatch Sakura-chan away from me! Dream on, I'll never ever teach you how to get her!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes a little. That dobe was dumb. Didn't he see how many times he had tried to avoid that pink haired annoying girl? "I'm not getting her you idiot."

"Swear." Said the Uzumaki.

"I swear I am not taking Sakura away from you." Sasuke was feeling retarded.

"Promise."

"I promise I won't snatch her away from you."

There was a brief moment of silence. He was waiting for that dobe to say something and wouldn't want to say anything cause he knew that he might ended up scolding and mocking him which was not really a good thing when he was the one that needed his help.

"Well... Maybe I can teach you." Naruto said cheekily while tapping his index finger against his chin. "Beg me."

That dobe was getting more and more annoying. The Uchiha was not going to beg. No matter what.

"Fine." smirked the little Uchiha, "I swear that I will snatch Sakura away..." He stopped and looked towards that blonde.

Pouting his lips and folding his arms, Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed softly "fine. I'll teach you."

Even though that dobe was really a dobe sometimes, he was a genius at flirting. He flirted to almost every girl and most of them blushed and squealed a little every time he did that. However, none of them actually fall like really fall in love with him. Everyone treated him as a clown that makes everyone laugh. So the main reason for his existence was just to entertain everyone.

Except for someone that didn't see him in such a way. It was a good thing as this was what made him attracted to him. However, at the same time, he didn't really like it. A reason why she didn't see him in such a way was because she liked him. Great.

And ironically, he was actually asking his crush's crush (the dobe) to teach him how to get his crush which his crush's crush still had no idea that his crush was actually having a crush on him. And his crush's crush's crush was having a crush on him so it was like a really complicate love square.

Hinata (Sasuke's crush) was a lovely girl. She viewed everyone equally (which was what had attracted that little stoic Uchiha's attention.) and always tried to help even though she knew she might have the tendency to mess things up. She was cute. Really cute. Especially her short bob hair (he once said he liked girls with long hair.).

"Lesson number 1," Naruto said with a number one sign and smirked cheekily to himself "I'm a pro at this."

Getting cocky was what annoyed Sasuke the most. Yet, there was nothing much he can do like what he had said earlier on, he was the one that was seeking help from him so scolding him wasn't really a good idea.

"Alright, you're a genius at this." Sasuke unwillingly said.

"Lesson number 1," he repeated "always compliment the girl."

Kiba was slightly annoyed. And the two best friend was chuckling away, trying their best to hold in their laughter. After all, the dog buddy was wearing a fake blonde wig with a skirt.

"Props from the storeroom!" Naruto grinned and took a step froward "now watch me. I'm gonna demonstrate to you how to do it."

Staring at the dog buddy, Naruto smirked and said confidently "hey cute little girl. Your blonde hair makes you look so beautiful and I'm attracted to you. Do I have the honor to play the see-saw with you?"

Kiba nodded his head and gave him a good hand sign. "Good, I'm flattered."

Sasuke tilted his head, askew. First he wondered was there any sarcasm in Kiba's sentence and then wondered does that blonde hair really have to make Kiba looked beautiful so that he can say it or maybe just white lies?

"You try." Naruto said.

Staring at the dog buddy, Sasuke bit his bottom lip, studying him. Nothing much to compliment about.

"Hi that poisoned looking lady over there. Your faced have got that two triangle thing that makes you two poisoned and cute. Do I have the—"

Kiba raised his hand to stop him "I'm totally insulted. Fail."

"Fail!" Naruto announced "next lesson!"

_This lesson going to be a long one_, Sasuke thought.

"Alright, you got all the technique and knowledge from me. You're now a a master in flirting and can get any girl you want!" Naruto grinned cheekily "now, get your girl!"

Sasuke tucked his tiny hand into his tiny pocket and sighed mutely. He learned nothing. Complimenting girls wasn't his style. Giving a cool pose while talking wasn't his style. Romantic and cheesy lines definitely wasn't his style.

Sasuke watched as the short bob dark lavender haired girl walked out of her classroom. She was so cute. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way towards her and stopped when he was directly in front of her, earning a innocent look from her.

"Hi U-Uchiha-san, what can I d-do for you?" She quizzed with her perpetual blush.

Compliment. Cool pose. Romantic and cheesy lines. Okay.

"Hey," he greeted, looking away as his face turned a little redder "you're beautiful."

Compliment, checked.

He brought his hand up and brushed it through his hair. He still not looking at her.

Cool pose, checked.

"You're like the sun in my life,"

Romantic and cheesy lines, checked. Finally, everything applied in.

"Do I have the honor to play the see-saw with you?" He finished. His eyes finally locked on hers.

The lavender haired girl tilted her head with a quizzical look on her face. "U-Uchiha-san?"

"Do I have the honor to play the see-saw with you?" He repeated.

A small giggles escaped her mouth as she nodded her head a little. "Uchiha-san is s-such a person." She mumbled to herself yet loud enough for him to hear.

He was flattered but then the deeper he thought about the meaning behind her words, he felt embarrassed. Such a person. What did she actually mean?

He didn't really get to find out what she actually meant by her words though he still managed to get her to play the see-saw with him. Ever since that day, he treated her like as if she was his little wife and every single night, he silently swore to god that he would protect her with his life and prayed that she would be his wife forever.

After all, deep within the stoic little Uchiha was simply just a boy madly in love with an innocent girl.


End file.
